Secrets
by Princess Falling Star
Summary: Plus Anima: Husky has always been mysterious, had his secrets and kept them from his friends. What happens when his most painful memory comes back to haunt him what will do, will all his well kept secrets come tumbling out. T for later chapters. HuskyNana
1. Midnight Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own +Anima, I wish I did.

Nana couldn't sleep; she sat up a feeling of gratitude swept through her as she grasped her surroundings. They had been camping out in the mountains the last couple of days. Cooro was snoring loudly and Senri was curled up against a tree hugging his book with one arm, then her attention fell on Husky. Husky was interesting to her, he was the only one whose back round she didn't know, Cooro grew up in an orphanage and Senri was attacked a bear to gain his arm and traveled with a caravan. Husky was different, nobody in the group knew where he came from, if he had family or even how he gained his powers. He was secretive and didn't trust anyone. Husky was beautiful in an exotic way, far too exotic to belong to the country they were currently traveling in, where the rest of them were born. Even if he were from a different country he had to be high born, nobility at least; he wore precious gem earrings, only a wealthy family would give earrings to their son; he was beautiful, and most of high birth only married those with a lovely face. He was a regular Prince charming that girls dreamt of, he could fight, and he was handsome. She blinked, easily able to see in the dark, and crawled to where Husky lay asleep.

'Wow, he even sleeps like he's a prince.' She thought looking fondly upon his divine face. Before she could realize what she was doing she began stroking his face, Husky was prettier than most girls yet he had a certain manliness to him that Nana couldn't pin, he seemed so adult for a boy of thirteen. Her callused fingers traced over his silken skin, she did in almost a trance until her fingers brushed against his lips. She jolted up, startled, at electricity that was sent through her as a result. Nana's wide eyes took in the face of the group's Prince Charming, and her green eyes focused in his lips. Nana touched her own lips and frowned, her lips would be like sand paper compared to his.

'Maybe, I should test it. I would like to know what it's like to kiss a boy.' She leant down to his face and got so close she could hear his quiet breathing, her lips brushed against his gently. Like how one reacts to an alarm clock in the early morning, that was how Nana reacted when it dawned on her what she was doing.

She had kissed Husky.

She kissed Husky.

She. Kissed. Husky.

She quickly scrambled to where she had been sleeping, praying that the kiss hadn't roused Husky. When she turned to look at him, it seemed that the contact only caused him to stir slightly. She let out a huge sigh of relief, and yet she had to admit secretly she had hoped that he would wake up and kiss her back, some how she felt that he would be a good kisser. Her face began flushing that thought, but she shook them off and curled up under her blanket. She smiled secretly, Husky had very smooth lips.

Princess F.S.: There are no +Anima stories in FF or at least no Nana/Husky ones. I feel bad I should be working on my other stories and yet I'm writing a new one, if you're reading my story Nameless, I have, like half the story already written, I just need to write the chapter that links them together so keep watching for it, it'll be up soon I swear!!!!!


	2. Jenna Bunny

Disclaimer:…….meh, I've got nothing. Wait! No, no, nothing. (Head desk, papers go flying every where) Huh? Oh here it is! (Clears throat) I DO NOT OWN +ANIMA!

………………. So ya.

Nana ate her fish quietly glancing at Husky every so often, it was because she worried that he remembered what she did last night. Whenever she watched him she always noticed something new about him. She noticed he seemed to nibble at his food, small bites, much smaller than Corro's, Senri's, and even her own. Now that she thought of it, he often ate very little, normally giving leftovers to one of the others. Today he pulled one last morsel into his mouth of the half-eaten fish before getting up and handing it to Nana.

"Here Nana, I don't want the rest." Nana reached out to take it, but hesitated.

"Husky, you really should finish it; I mean you're really skinny." She immediately scolded herself, she probably insulted him. But he on the other hand brushed off the comment.

"I'm full, it's not like I'm starving myself."

"But, I can see ribs through your shirt."

"Nana, where I come from food is scarce, so the people have adapted by only need very little food and water to keep going."

"Are you from a desert or something?" Nana asked, Husky merely ignored the question. Nana sighed accepted the fish and finished it feeling much more full. She wondered how the heck Husky felt full on so little.

As the group were licking up the last remains of their breakfast Husky seemed to be daydreaming. Of a world his friends knew nothing of, of his family, his friends, and his home abundant with plants in the public gardens. Nana on the other hand jerked her head up suddenly, everyone turned to look at her.

"A screaming girl is coming this way." Every one stared in puzzlement until they heard the screams themselves. They stood awestruck as a young woman with rabbit features came running swiftly through the jagged rocks, and went flying into Husky crashing and tumbling until she lay on top. Husky looked stunned for a moment before completely panicking and throwing the girl roughly to the side, he looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"Don't touch me you-" He paused when he got a good look at the girl.

"Jenna?" The girl looked up. She blond hair (fur too) and washed out gray eyes.

"Husky?" The pair stared at each other in way that suggested that they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Nana felt a pang of jealousy.

"Oh Husky, you've gotten so big! And manly." She added slyly. Her tone suggested she thought of him as a child. Nana gave a sub conscious sigh.

"Husky, I didn't know you had female friends." Nana chirped.

"Of course, he's a girl lover; I mean he will cling to any girl who will let him."\

"But Husky hates girls." Cooro said in his innocent tone. Jenna eyes widened.

"Is that because of what Wendy-" Husky twitched and cut her off.

"This has nothing to do with what that female did to me." He barked and ran off. Jenna stood up to go after him only to feel a tug on her skirt. Nana looked up at her.

"I'll go talk to him, he's angry with you." She stood up and brushed off her skirt, following Husky down the mountain path.

It took her awhile to track him down, but none the less she found him, knees under his chin and face buried in his arms. All she could hear were his strangled sobs. She was surprised when he whimpered "Mama", he seemed so helpless, and something Husky rarely was. She took small hesitant steps toward him, and he heard and spun around. The clear blue eyes and white skin she had often admired were stained red with tears. He tried to scoot away but he was too upset, too distraught. She knelt down to face him and he looked terrified, Nana couldn't grasp why though. She reached out, and he buried his face in his arms; Nana just started stroking his hair. Husky relaxed significantly at the contact. Nana continued this motion until he looked up at her.

"It's alright Husky. Everything will be alright; no one's going to hurt you." His pretty eyes welled up with tears again, and Nana stood up realizing she was only making it worse. She surprised when he firmly grasped her wrist, pulling her back to the ground and hugging her, his shoulders quivering. Nana hummed a lullaby and Husky calmed down shortly after.\

Meanwhile, the rest of the group was watching the exchange, Senri didn't seem to care, Cooro stared in innocent wonder, and Jenna got a playful smirk on her face.

"Husky really has grown, he no longer clings to mother/sister figures-although that might be Wendy's doing- and he has discovered love." The two boys looked as if she were speaking gibberish, to them Husky and Nana were always going at it.

"Are you two that dense, they obviously like each other?" She hissed quietly at them so the couple wouldn't here.

"Sorry Nana, I just have some bad memories with Wendy. After it happened normally Jenna or another girl would cuddle me until I felt better. I find a girl's presence comforting it reminds me of how my mother would comfort me when I was afraid."

"What was your mother like Husky?" Nana asked hoping that getting to think of his mother would calm him more.

"My mother was an angel that graced this earth. She was kind to everyone, but knew how to be cold when she wanted to. She was kind to the other children whose own mothers were caught up in own squabbles."

"So it was like having a bunch of siblings."

"Yeah, a whole bunch of brothers and sisters."

"Am I like one of your sisters?"

"No." Nana's heart thumped, did that mean he didn't care for her?

"You're more than a sister to me." Nana's heart began to race, Husky lifted up his face to meet her eyes, and began lean forward. Nanas began to beat like a drum in her chest as she sat frozen with shock. Then without warning……

"Husky, what are you doing?" Husky's eyes widened and pushed himself away from Nana.

"Nothing!" He barked in a panic.

"Why were your faces so close Husky?"

"No reason!"

"Little Husky is growing into a man!" Jenna chirped ruffling his hair.

"Okay, okay stop it already, Nana and I were just talking."

"Oh yea the body langue you used with your tongues was very clear and friendly." Jenna smiled.

"Shut up Jenna!" Shouted Husky blushing then he paused looking at what appeared to be a servant's outfit.

"You need new clothes, those look too suspicious."

"Really now, do you have money to spare for clothes?"

"Well no, but we can get some jobs."

"But I can't go into town I look too "suspicious" as you put it. I don't want to be alone."  
"Fine then Nana and I will go into town!"

"Oh really now?" asked Jenna slyly

"Nana and I are better suited for higher a paying job, that's why."

"Sure whatever you say Husky." Laughed Jenna.

Later on that day Husky and Nana were packing their things to go into town. Both of them were silent, Jenna was perched on a boulder watching the two packs their things in silence. The trio waved good bye to the duo as they made their way into town. Nana edged her way closer to Husky's side. She looked down nervously touched fingers with him; Husky looked at her and smiled. Nana blushed when Husky firmly took her hand in his. Nana thought that this alone time would be nice.

Author Note: I got a new laptop for my birthday but I lost all my actual work so I had to rewrite this chapter. On top of that my school started loading homework on by the dickens. I haven't had a break from school since it started except for getting sick from all the stress.


	3. Artemis the Sailander

Disclaimer: I don't own +anima if I did what I'm writing would reality and there would be much Nana/Husky fluff!

Nana was running in excitement to where she and Husky were meeting. Husky of course, was already waiting there.

"Hey Husky I got a job as a temporary house-keeper and we can sleep in a spare room. What about you?"

"I got a job as a waiter at some restaurant."

"That's great I start today and I thought that I could show where we're staying."

"Alright, I don't start until tomorrow." Husky followed Nana to a lovely exotic house. The inside was even more exotic then the outside. The place reeked of incense and the floors were covered in ornate rugs, there tons of little nick-knacks. Husky grimaced.

"This place is too tacky, and too much incense."

"The owner is a fortune teller part-time."

"Oh Nana, back so soon?" A woman dressed in scarves, beads, and bangles. She had tanned skin, black hair, and dark eyes.

"Yes, I thought might get started on dinner." The woman looked over Husky.

"Who's your friend there?"

"This is my traveling companion Husky; he has a job at a local restaurant."

"By traveling companion, do you mean boyfriend?" Husky and Nana jolted.

"Just kidding." She laughed

"You seem really familiar Husky, where are you from?"

"The capital." The woman clearly didn't believe him but didn't press the matter.

"Well, I don't know that I can let a boy and girl as young as you two share a room with a clear mind; especially a pair of young and hormonal boy and girl." Nana and Husky turned bright red with embarrassment. Nana spluttered gibberish and hurried into the kitchen; Husky stood alone with the woman few moments before hurrying after his companion.

"This looks delicious!" The woman shrieked childishly.

"By the way my name is Artemis." She told Husky as the trio began eat. Artemis stared at Husky method of eating for while in-between bites.

"What?"

"Did you say you were from the capital?"

"Yes."

"What did you parents do?"

"They were merchants."

"I find it odd you eat like a Sailander if you're from the capital." Husky half-choked on his food.

"What do you mean by that?" He demanded.

"I'm from Sailand, I know how they eat." She went on to explain that Astarians used only there index finger to apply force to the fork or knife while Sailanders used their index and middle finger.

"What're you doing here?" Nana nudged him for his rudeness.

"My daughter became a +anima." Nana choked on her water and Husky wacked her back.

"I didn't want her to become a slave so we ran here. Although she ended up dying from sickness a few months later."

"I'm sorry." Whispered Nana.

"Why aren't you two with your parents?" Nana and Husky exchanged glances surprised at her forwardness.

"My father was abusive so I ran away from home." Nana lanced at Husky expectantly.

"I was separated and got lost." He told them simply. Nana stared for awhile before resuming her meal. The rest of supper was quiet things too awkward to speak.

Soon enough Nana and Husky were sitting on their futons on the floor. Nana was brushing her hair and Husky popped some kind odd ball in his mouth and swallowed.

"You're not from the capital are you?" Nana asked.

"Technically I was born in 'A' capital and I did live Astar, this country's capital, for a few years."

"I see."

"Nana, I need to ask you a question, one that that you might find offensive or uncomfortable."

"What is it?"

"Did your father ever, did he ever touch you? Hurt you in a way a father never should his daughter?" Nana was quiet for a few moments.

"No, he only hit me."

"Thank the gods." He whispered.

"Why do you ask?"

"When I lived in the city I knew many girls who ran from brothels. They said it was the worst experience in the world. You said your father abused you and I wanted to make sure he never hurt you that way." There was a very awkward silence between them.  
"Nana?"

"Hm?"

"I have a request."

"What is it?"

"Will you sleep with me?" Nana flushed red and freaked out.

"You Pervert! Were you just asking I was a virgin!? I don't want to become a mom at thirteen!" Husky's face lit up red. If haven't guessed already he was the one to explain the "birds and the bees" because Senri didn't remember even if he was taught numerous times, Nana was too young to know when she left home, Cooro, enough said. Even at twenty Senri didn't remember how babies are born and Cooro, now fourteen still doesn't understand.  
"That's not what I meant stupid girl! I meant sleep next to me! It was a habit I got into as a little kid; I don't like sleeping indoors alone. When the others were here it was so crowded I didn't feel afraid." He was sitting on his knees, his head turned and his eyes looking in the lower left hand corner and some light tears. He had that helpless look again, the one that made him look so much like a girl.

"Sure." That response startled him.

"Really?" His expression reminded her of a small child, even though he was clearly a man. Nana hesitantly lay down next to him and he snuggled against him. Husky was in a state of bliss, and quickly fell asleep. Nana lay awake flushed because of his closeness. Without warning he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him, she was almost lip-to-lip with him.

"Meho." He murmured nuzzling Nana affectionately. It took every bit of will-power she had not to yell.

"Meho." He murmured again, this time his happy face contorted in a face of aguish.

"Meho, don't go, don't let them take you. I'm sorry I left you alone." He was grasping Nana fiercely. Nana did the only thing that came to mind, she pulled him closer whispering little bit of soothing gibberish. She soon found herself asleep.

_Nana was standing alone in the dark, even her sonic screech couldn't find anything. Out of nowhere a child appeared running past. The child was giving off its own light. The child was dressed in shorts, long white shirt, vest, sandals and a messenger cap. Nana guessed that the child was a boy._

"_Wait!" She cried nearly tripping over her own feet. After chasing the child for who knows how long the child stopped and turned revealing his face. Nana who had just tripped and fell looked at his face in shock._

"_Husky?" An invisible wind came through the boy's cap off his head, revealing long silver-blue hair, with Husky's face._

"_Seek the truth." The girl told her in a voice that sounded like Husky's voice a bit less husky and more feminine. Then Nana woke up._

Princess: I'm roll baby, two updates in three days. I rule, and , correct me If I'm wrong but I just broke a record for for number of chapters on +anima stories. I was also complemented on my baking skills on thanksgiving as usual. I love Thanksgiving!!!!!


	4. Angel's Haven

Nana's eyes shot open. She looked around the room. The sun was shining through the window. She tried to shift only to feel restrained. She blushed when she saw the position that she and Husky were in. His arms were wrapped around her torso, their legs were interwoven. She struggled out of his grip, she sat up, without something to hold on to he frowned and wrapped his arms around her waist and lay his head on her lap. Nana blushed again, he looked like a child. She brushed her fingers through his silver hair.

"Who are you Husky?" His blue eyes fluttered open.

"Nhh?" He muttered. His eyes were hazed with sleep.

"Five more minutes Meho." He muttered flopped back on her lap. Nana chuckled.

"Only five Husky?"

"Yeah, I don't feel that sick today." He murmured, "And don't call me Husky, you know I hate that." Nana blinked, did that mean that Husky wasn't his name? Or was it that he hated his name? She chuckled lightly; she wanted to shake him awake but at the same time she wanted to stay like this forever. His eyes opened again but they looked clearer this time.

"Nana?"

"Yeah?" The information took a second to process before jolting away in panic, half dazed with sleep.

"Wha-wha-what?"

"Don't you remember, you asked me to sleep next o you because you were afraid or something." This information also took a moment to process.

"Oh yeah."

"Husky, why are you afraid to sleep alone?" He shifted his gaze to the wall.

"Husky." Nana insisted.

"I swear if you tell the others….."

"I won't, I promise!" She told him.

"The first night I had ever slept alone, was the night I became a plus anima."

"Wha-?" At that moment Artemis burst in

"Husky! Nana! Time to get up; you're going to be late Husky!" She scolded. Horror washed over his face.

"Crap! I forgot about work!" Forgetting there were women in the room he began changing into day clothes. Artemis covered Nana's eyes and led her out of the room.

"Men are stupid." She scoffed. And walked off so Nana could cook breakfast.

'The night he became a plus anima.'

Before she knew it noon had rolled around. Artemis popped in the kitchen as Nana started lunch.

"Nana, let's go out to eat. There's this restaurant whose workers are all incredibly hot!" Nana couldn't believe that this woman was a mother. Nana walked with Artemis to local tavern called Angel haven. Nana winced. They quickly seated by a handsome boy who flirted with them. Awhile ago she would have squealed but now…..

"I'm back." Husky walked in. A couple of the workers smirked. He walked into the kitchen door and a crash sounded. There was quite a struggle from the kitchen, the girls and boys began snicker knowingly, and the customers gave each other baffled looks. Then with a series of shouts in a foreign langue, out came Husky in the girl's uniform; a puffy knee-length blue dress, a frilly apron, high sock and may-janes. Much to Nana's surprise, he didn't yell, or make a fuss. He blushed with embarrassed fury and looked down. Nana had to admit, Husky was always looking beautiful whether he was dressed as a man or a woman.

Husky started to push against the door behind him. Eventually shoving it in and going behind the door. He came out several arguments later dressed in the male uniform; he calmly walked over to a pair of girls who immediately gushed in both sympathy and at his regal air. Eventually he loosened up and started chatting with them. Nana's meal came and went with little notice. When she left with Artemis she looked at Husky who was chatting with another group of girls, their faces were full of their desire for him.

The day's event kept replaying themselves in Nana' head, she set dinner on fire and nearly her clothes. Husky wouldn't talk to her or even look her in the eye. After dinner she took her bath and her brain was muddled in thought. She walked into the bedroom quietly and froze at the sight; it looked like Husky was praying.

"Please spirits of the moon and stars; protect those I care for. Protect my mother, Meho, and yes, Father. Protect Duchess and Joseno in Asta. Protect Natasha in the sea. And please protect my new friends Senri, Nana, and Cooro and Jenna as well." He was praying and who were all those people?

"Husky……" He jolted.

"Uh, Nana, I was uh, uh-"

"Don't worry about it Husky; you take your bath."

"Uh, thanks." He came back and Nana was brushing her long hair. Nana blushed when she saw him come back in, in three years Husky had grown more masculine, and she only saw it truly when he was wet. His white shirt that he wore to bed stuck to his flat water dynamic chest. His silvery hair dripped and stuck to his porcelain face showing off the shape. She wondered if her teenage hormones were kicking in, she couldn't stop staring. Then felt ashamed because she was acting like those girls at the tavern, interested only in his face.

"Hey Husky."

"Hmm?" He asked as he towel dried his hair.

"Who were those people you were talking about?" He didn't say anything, but she missed the sad look on his face.

"Who's Natasha?" She had strategically chosen a name, she assumed that Meho was a friend to his parents or one or his closer "sisters", Duchess and Joseno sounded like they were a married couple, so there was Natasha when her jealousy kicked in. Her thoughts were confirmed when his face grew flustered and red at the mention of Natasha.

"Uh, look, Nana, I've traveling from place to place since I was seven. Except for my parents I met all those people during my travels, people I got attached to, but had to leave behind for different reasons."

"I see."

"That's part of the reason I act towards people the way I do. I'm afraid of getting too attached and having to separate from the person. I hadn't stayed with a person for more than a few months before I met you guys since my parents. My time with Duchess was wonderful but it was only six months and even Natasha was few months too." Nana did something she would normally never do; she hugged him, she hugged him so close.

"I always thought you were cranky for no reason, I know different now." She hugged him so close and to her surprise he hugged her back.

"Nana, we'll stay together right? You won't leave right? I think I've become too attached."

"I won't leave you behind."

"I think that you're more important to me than the others were." Nana blushed in a flash she found she and Husky face-to-face. He looked down bashfully and tilted her face up to his, he slowly moved closer and closer until she feel his sweet breath gracing her lips, his blue eyes were clouded over with something Nana couldn't describe; but she was sure her eyes were the same.

"Husky?" his eyes cleared at stared up at her.

"Uh, sorry." He slid away and pulled the blanket over his head and curled up in a ball. Nana sat contemplating his words and actions for a long time. Eventually she saw him quivering in his sleep. She decided to throw away any sense she had and lay down next t him His presence helped her fall asleep fast. Although her sleep was plagued with dreams.

_A child was sitting in a marvelous room of white __marble;__ there were flowers and plants adorning the wall. The child was sitting on a stone bench with an eager and innocent face.__Nana jaw dropped at the sight, the child was Husky, when he was young, dressed in fine silver and blue clothing. He __shifted__ his gaze from side to side__; there were no marking__s__ on his neck_

_Husky dressed in fine clothes curled up in a crate in a city alley__ crying his eyes out, no not crying whimpering. His clothes were covered in grime and filth. _

_Husky was sitting in the lap of a girl __dressed__ in city dweller clothing, the girl was very beautiful, violate eyes and black hair. There a __purple __stone on her brow an__d__ silver dots tattooed under her eyes.__She__ stroked his __h__air as he leaned onto her_

_Husky was carrying a tray and holding it flat against his flat __stomach__, his silver hair was somewhat longer and clipped out of his face.__ Husky was dressed like a servant. __ He was standing next to Jenna who had her plus anima out, and another girl who Nana didn't recognize. She had scr__uffy brown hair__and wolf __ears and tail, with claws and sharp teeth. The girl were also dressed like maid, the older girl was at __least__ fourteen._

_Husky was running down the city streets, his eyes wide and wild. On top of that__ he__ was still dressed as a servant._

_Husky was drifting in the __ocean (__Or at least it seemed that __way)__his plus anima was out an__d__ he was gently swishing his tail.__ There was a sound similar to a giggle and a girl came up to face him, she was also a fish plus anima her long __chestnut__ colored hair was splayed like a fan, her eyes were silver. She was wearing a top made from seaweed and shells.__ She made some __fast__ paced gestures and Husky smiled._

_Husky dressed like__ a gypsy girl sitting in a chair, his hair was almost shoulder length and looked __extremely__ pretty. Although he also somehow wrong like a beautiful doll in a dress of rags. His eyes were serious and focused downward. A man dressed somewhat like a clown leered over him dangling a pendant in his range of sight. He sat completely still as if he were in a trance.__ The man dressed like a clown grabbed his chin and forced the boy in drag to look at him. Husky finally lost patience and made a couple of fast paced gestures with a glare._

Nana's eyes shot open. She sat up and looked around. Husky was gone. Artemis poked her head in and told her it was time to wake up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

P.F.S.: I hate my school; the teachers give us boatload even over the weekend. I would appreciate it if you people gave more than one review per chapter. Show me some love please.


	5. Ribbons and Shopping

Nana didn't speak all day as she cleaned the house. She would occasionally stop and sigh then start working again. Artemis was busy with many young girls seeking their fortunes being told. One caught Nana's attention.

"Um, Madam Artemis, am I destined to kiss a man with silver hair?"

"Dear, I think you're a bit young to worry about living long." Nana chuckled and felt her heart sink at the same time, but why? She knew the girl was talking about Husky, but why would she care? It's not like Husky was courting her or anything. It was not her concern. Every time she questioned herself on that, the event from last night came to mind. Husky had almost kissed her. To be fair she did owe him one, for stealing possibly his first kiss (though it wouldn't surprise her if it hadn't). Why would he want to kiss her? Ordinary, plain, farmer's daughter Nana; why would a Prince-charming, divine, femininely lovely Husky want her? 

Ever since she was young people always told her she was pretty. But she was pretty for a farmer's daughter. She was blond and green eyed; her skin was fairly pale for some one of her birth. Because of this treatment she always thought herself beautiful. But then she met Husky. Although she herself was pretty, Husky was beautiful. Husky, who had a face Nana believed could only belong to gods; was truly beautiful. Skin whiter than snow, full pink petal lips, clear blue dramatic eyes, and dark thick lashes. Nana assumed that his parents must have been beautiful as well. Comparing herself to him would be comparing a ragdoll to a porcelain one. When they met, well, when she assaulted him, her first thought was that he was really pretty. 

"Nana, are you alright?" Artemis.

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright, you're not talking at all." She shrugged.

"You're leaving tonight aren't you?" nana nodded. 

"It's kinda sad, having you leave." There was a pause.

"Nana, did something happen with you and husky?"

"No! Why do ask? "

"You're acting nervous." The silence was enough for her.

"Look you and you're friend have done so much for me by being company." She handed Nana a small ack.

"This is your pay, go and buy what you need."

"I can't accept this."

"Think of it as a mother's thanks. Your friend, he was close to his mother and so were you, I can tell." Nana walked to their room and pulled on her bag, while simultaneously shouldering Husky's. Artemis watched.

"by the way, Artemis, I thought you would like to know. Husky and I are both plus anima in fact the three people waiting for us are as well." Artemis stared.

"I'm a bat, Husky's a fish, our friends are a bear, crow and a rabbit." Artemis smiled.

"Thank you Nana, my daughter Pippa was a lizard." Nana smiled back at her and left the household exhilarated. As she left a door opened. A young girl with dark skin and hair walked out.

"Mother, why can't I join their herd?"

"Pippa, you will find you own herd, but it will be shortly after I die. Those two, they have a quite a future laid out for them. They figure it out on their own." Pippa pouted.

"I still wish to go with them."

"You will have your own herd."

Nana ran into the town market where Husky was standing at a used clothing vendor.

"Nana, thank god. I'm no good at picking out girl clothes." He paused. "And this vendor keeps staring at me." Nana sighed, where would he be without her?

"My friend is a boy and we are looking for clothes for a fifteen year old girl." Nana proceeded to look through the clothes offered. Nana eventually picked out some clothing, bundled up for the trip. Nana looked around Husky had vanished. Nana walked around the jewelry vendors expecting to see Husky. She a tap on her shoulder and she jumped. She spun around and Husky was standing there.

"Jeez, jumpy much?" He grumbled.

"You scared me!"

"You need to calm down; we're in a market place, not a slum. I've been to slums and this is a paradise compared to that."

"Well, a pretty girl like me would be coveted by many." She said swooning.

"It's only a matter of time before my prince snatches me up." She giggled. Husky gave a dark look.

"That's something only a naive and stupid girl would think of. Everyone who's lived in the capital knows that the Prince is a selfish and self-centered jerk." He snarled. Nana blinked.

"Really? You lived in the capital?"

"You knew that. The Prince hates plus anima, all slum orphans know that." Nana looked sad, her dreams slightly crushed. Husky looked at her and the ground, switching between them until he pulled something out of his pocket.

"I was waiting for your birthday, but, I think you would like it now."

"My birthday?"

"Yeah, it's in a few weeks isn't it?"

"Uh, yeah." He handed her a package. Nana opened it to find a green ribbon.

"I tried to find a silk one, but I had to settle for satin." Nana was speechless.

"It matches my eyes!" She squeaked tying it in her hair. Husky watched then smirked.

"Ribbons always did suit you."

"I can't accept this!" He actually laughed.

"My mother always used to say women deserve at least one indulgence, no matter what their wealth."

"Thank you Husky, it's beautiful." She went so far as to kiss his cheek. He blushed and got all flustered. The vendor who had been listening leaned over.

"You lived in Astar slums?" Husky nodded.

"I heard that they've been shipping Sailand princesses to the slums, rumor is they've been kidnapping them out of the harem itself." Husky's face dropped.

"Seriously, whoever it is must be pretty bold to kidnap straight from the harem itself." He said recovering.

"I heard they're looking for a certain princess, one with special powers. Supposedly they stole her twin with identical powers but she got away."

"So they're trying again."

"I'm just saying, someone with a face like yours might have a case of mistaken identity."

"Thanks." He walked away.

"Come on, Nana"

"Uh, coming." The pair walked through the woods in silence.

"Hey Nana."

"Yeah?"

"How do you feel about going to Astar?"

"Eh? I thought we shouldn't be there right now."

'Well, all the talk about Astar reminded me of a friend of mine, I haven't seen in a while. If fact I haven't seen her since I was kidnapped to become a servant."

"Eh?"

"Her name is Duchess, or the name she's using is Duchess. She took me in when I first arrived in Astar when I was young. Knowing her she probably stormed the manor looking for me. That would be like her, calm and collected until someone dear to her is taken away."

"But what he said…."

"Nana, Duchess was like a second mother, I was kindred to her, she was like me; someone who had to change her name and stay hidden for her own protection."

"I see, and you want to tell her you're alright?"

"Yeah, if you don't want to come I'll go by myself." Nana whapped him upside the head.

"Stupid! As if I'll ever let you go off on your own! You could be captured!"

"I'm not going to force you or the others to come but, I'm going." Nana saw the determination in his eyes.

"We'll talk about it when we get back." Husky blinked.

"Fair enough."

Princess: I really didn't want to end it here, but it was getting really long. I think that the next chapter is going to be good. I'm thinking of writing a horror story for anima, let me know what you think.


	6. Bye Bye Bunny

Disclaimer: I don't own plus anima, although it would be awesome if I did.

--

Nana and Husky made their way back to camp. They had walked through the forest for a couple hours; without warning Cooro crashed into both of them.

"What took you guys so long, we missed you."

"We're back aren't we?" Husky grumbled sitting up; Senri came walking over to them, Jenna trailing close behind. She glomped Husky cheerfully.

"Silver's back."

"Jenna get off me." He growled.

"Where're my new clothes?" Husky pointed to Nana, who handed the bundle to Jenna. She looked through them and smiled.

"These are great Silver!"Cooro blinked.

"Silver?"

"It's his name, I figured Husky was his nickname, I thought it was strange though. Back when we were servants, his name was Silver, for his hair, I called him Husky for his voice."

"So Husky was a maid?" Cooro asked innocently.

"I was not a maid!" Husky shouted; Senri backed away. Jenna chuckled.

"But you did wear the female uniform, willingly I might add. You were very cute." Thy all looked at Husk.

"It was an accident! I had only been in Astaria a few months, Astarians wear different clothes, and I was used to whole different kind of clothing for women and men!"

"Husky is not from Astaria?" Senri asked, his face scrunching up. Husky panicked, Jenna decided to help in this situation.

"I need to change, Husky will come with me? I need a body guard." She said dragging him off. Soon they were in a clearing, Husky sat on a rock, and his back turned to Jenna. Jenna changed out her short maid type outfit, into her new clothes. None of them noticed the three plus anima hiding behind the trees.

"Nice to see you've recovered from your incident." He made a grumbling sound.

"I wasn't sure it was you at first. Last time I saw you, you seemed so dead, lifeless, and so dull. How could you even live after that? I couldn't."



"I spent two years in oblivion, remembering nothing. I was like Senri, and it might have been permanent. I forgot living on land, speaking, my parents, everything." Jenna looked at him, the group's eyes were wide, and they had never heard anything like that.

"What changed it?"

"That bastard clown stole my earrings, I remembered why they were important, I remembered. I wasn't sure what to do with all these new memories." Jenna, fully dressed, hugged him.

"I should have protected you."

"Wendy lost her soul, neither of us could have done anything, we were betrayed."

"What happened?" Husky was quiet.

"We trying to escape and guards came. I didn't have a staff, and my plus anima was useless on land, Wendy used her own plus anima to fight them. They kept fighting and she lost it. She lost her soul and killed them all. Then, she came after me; she grabbed me pushed me to the ground, and then, and then-" He struggled not to cry, his voice was strangled.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have brought it up." He wiped away his tears quickly.

"What are you talking about stupid girl? I'm not upset; I am a boy after all." Jenna blinked.

"Yeah, but not a boy as much as a man; you've grown up well." Husky looked at her for a while.

"I'm going to Astar."

"Why? There are only bad things there."

"I'm visiting Duchess." Jenna's eyes widened.

"You always talked about her. You were right she was beautiful." Husky blinked.

"What?"

"Your Duchess is the one that set us free; she was heartbroken to hear about you."

"Sounds like her."

"I hope you know that if you return to Astar, I won't go with you."

"I wouldn't ask you to." Jenna's eyes drooped.

"Silver, I thought you should know that I saw Wendy before I saw you." He stiffened his eyes were wide.

"You did, well then, I guess I should be on my guard." He smirked.

"Don't get cocky, she's not alone now." She said severely.



"What?"

"Wendy, as you know is an awakened plus anima. She found other plus animas that have awakened."

"So she's looking for plus anima."

"Yes, she let me go because a rabbit can't awaken. She finding every plus anima of fierce animals she can find. There's one specific plus anima she's looking for."

"What kind?"

"Not what, who; and that who is you." Husky paled, and his hands shook.

"She wants me?"

"Yes, she told me, in that sick animalistic tone of hers, that she wanted you to become her mate." Husky laughed gruffly.

"Like I would ever agree."

"She won't care; her herd is pretty big now."

"We-uh most of us- can outsmart them." He grinned slyly.

"Not Wendy and Nina they retained some intelligence. Especially Wendy, she's a like a wolf, far too intelligent and strong for the four of you to handle."

"I'll handle my herd as long can handle yourself." She took a step back, as reconsidering her decision.

"I guess this is goodbye then."

"For now." She scrunched up her face.

"For now?"

"Well yeah, you didn't think we'd meet again but we did. So we could still meet again."

"Yeah, thank you Silver." Husky got off the rock and stood on tip toes, Nana's breath caught in her throat.

"Since I can trust you, I would like you to know my real name, not Husky, not Silver, my birth name." He whispered in her ear. Jenna's eyes widened. There was a touching moment between the two that is until, Jenna started laughing.

"Your name is hilarious, what, is that girl's name." His hair bristled and he whacked the air by her head.

"My mother named me that!" He hollered.

"And why is that?" She laughed.



"Because that's what I was, an impossibility, she was barren." Jenna stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry."

"Forget I said anything, get going already." He said gruffly, ruffling his hair uncomfortably.

"See ya Silver!" She shouted as she engaged her plus anima and ran through the woods. Husky turned with a fond smile on his face.

"Good ol' Jenna, she'll never change." He smiled.

"Better head back before those idiots manage to destroy everything." He sighed and turned around, then froze. Nana, Cooro and Senri were all there. His eyes were big; he took a few hasty steps back then broke into a run.

"Husky wait!" Cooro hollered. Senri ran after him and grabbed, he pulled back a rather annoyed Husky. Husky, despite being a thirteen year old boy, was still very small and very thin. He grumbled angrily at the adult who they been traveling with the last three years.

"Put me down Senri." He snarled, despite being small and the least intimidating face, he was the one could be the best bad cop so to speak.

"Husky, what did Wendy do to you?"Asked Cooro innocently. Husky's face flushed in embarrassment and rage, his normally white face a bright pink.

"Why in the world should I tell you?!"

"Because, we're your friends! Why won't you tell us?" Nana yelled.

"Because I had to spend two years in a self-induced amnesia just to accept that it happened!" He shouted loudly. He struggled out of Senri's grip.

"None of you know what it's like to be me."

"But we're all plus anima Husky."

"Not like me you aren't. Did you ever a life that was nothing but happiness? A Warm huge family with parents, sibling, aunts, uncles, cousins and grandparents who all loved you? Did you lose everything? Did somebody rip you out of your bed in middle of the night to kill you, only have turned a plus anima? Did you live in a family that becoming a plus anima meant execution, even if you were an infant? Were you taken away from everything you knew and loved as a seven year old child and thrown into a city where plus anima kept like pets?" Everyone was silent.

"I can never see my mother ever again if I care about her. If my father found out that I became, he would kill her. He would kill my sister too."

"Sister?" Asked Senri slowly.



"That's right, I have only one full sister, all the others are half-sisters, my twin sister, Meho."

"Husky, your sister, does she look like you?" Nana asked slowly, remembering her dream.

"My sister and I are identical in face, there are two differences. I'm a plus anima, and I am a boy."

"You said you wanted to go to Astar, why Husky?" Asked Cooro.

Husky said nothing for a long time.

"I wanted to see the person who first took care of me when I arrived here. Her name is Duchess. She takes in orphans in the city."

"So she keeps a huge family."

"Yeah, but, I was her favorite. The orphans she took in were either illegal immigrants sent by their parents, children kidnapped from other countries, or the children of immigrants who died. I was just some poor kid who found himself in a country with nowhere to go."

"You want to see her that badly."

"I'll never see my mother again, but I can see Duchess. I was plus anima when I met her. She didn't care."

"Well, I guess you will have to see her, there's no stopping you." He smirked.

"None."

"I guess we have to go with you then." Laughed Cooro. Husky gave them a rare smile he nodded.

--

--

--

Princess: Yeah bad ending, hopefully the next chapter will be better. I would like some reviews please, I have been getting next none lately, and it's rather frustrating.


	7. Asta

Nana opened her eyes and she was in that dark endless space. She heard singing and spun around. There was a beautiful teenage girl sitting on a marble bench reading a book rocking back and forth. The woman was beautiful with her silver hair, blue eyes, and white skin. She heard cries of "mama" she turned to see a pair of children running towards her. The children were practically identical. The girl's silver hair was longer than the boy's and the boy was wearing shorts in place of a skirt. The girl welcomed the children with open arms. They each took a spot next to her and she hugged themboth.

"Now my children do you want to hear a story." They nodded vigorously.

"Once upon a time two sisters lived in a marvelous palace with their mother and their father. The mother was a wonderful woman and the father was not a perfect man The mother you see was having a baby, a son, the long-awaited son. When the baby was born the mother died so the child could be born. Without the mother around the father became very unhappy and took It out on his children. Without the mother's love the sister feared for the son, unfortunately the older sister was married to a bad man. Courageously she ran away, the younger sister was left to fight for herself. But then a King came hearing the tales of the young girl love and courage. He rescued her and her brother and took her to his palace on the hill. Her sister came out f hiding and joined them. The girl became his queen and had a miracle and a blessing. They lived happily ever after."

"Mama, why did girl stay so strong?" the boy asked

"My son, it was the girl's love for her brother and mother which kept her brave. She knew things would work out, she kept faith. Things won't always work out but if you stop hoping there's no chance it will happen. You have to stay strong because sometimes that's all you can do. Promise me if something happens you will never give up and remember I will always love both of you and that life is a gift and must be used to the fullest."

"We promise Mama." The girl said.

"Yeah!" The boy agreed. The girl smiled at her children and began to sing in a delicate voice and her twins fell asleep nestled against her sides. She smiled fondly at them stroking the hair that mimicked her own. Then she looked up with her eyes closed tears trickling down her ivory cheeks. She took her hand and reached for the sky her eyes reflecting it.

Nana woke up startled. It was still raining. The city was only a few miles away but since it was raining they took shelter in a hollow tree. Husky had nestled against her unintentionally Senri was curled on another side while Cooro was curled into a ball in the back. She gently nudged Husky to the floor-regretting it immediately- she watched the rain slowly wane away. When it stopped she woke up the others.

"It's stopped raining." Husky gathered together his bags.

"Let's get going then." The city seemed to get bigger and bigger until there were towers in the sky. Nana stared in awe at the large buildings. Before they entered Husky stopped them. He went through Senri's bag pulling out his gloves and slipping them on. He tugged on Cooro's cloak on his shoulders.



"You guys have to keep your markings hidden until we're in the slums."

"Why?" asked Cooro.

"In Asta plus anima are viewed as the lowest of the low, trust me you don't want to be found out." He sighed and they walked into the city.

None of them had ever seen such a marvelous place except for Husky. They wandered and gawked while Husky kept them moving. Much to Nana's chagrin many girls had stared at Husky and Senri blushing furiously. Husky had gotten more attention because they must have assumed that he was a rich man with servants trailing behind him. Husky now wore a high collared shirt that buttoned up in the front with elaborate buttons, with a tight black shirt underneath; his pants matched his button-up shirt.

While Nana was in a world of her own they turned into an ally way. He stopped at the wall, there as a space filled with crates.

"Here, I hope you guys can fit."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Yelled Nana.

"It means, last time I fit through this thing I was seven." He began shifting the crates.

"Cooro, Senri, Nana make sure no one sees me. If the authorities find out there are escape routes from the slums, they'll close them. If they do that there would be no hope of escape."

"Huh, escape?" Cooro asked.

"Just distract people." He insisted shifting the boxes more. Nana huffed but did as she was told. She sat casually a few feet from the ally. Some boys eyed her, some curiosity, and some attraction. Just as Nana got uncomfortable Husky called her back into the ally.

"Husky, why'd you make us keep watch?" Cooro asked. Husky looked uncomfortable.

"In Asta the slums dwellers were considered dangerous so the whole area was shut off from the rest of the city. The King said it was to make things safer for citizens and orphans etc. It's a huge lie; they merely wanted a big prison for those not worthy to walk the streets in the eyes of the king. They allow some trade, but they lock in plus anima and orphans so they don't have to deal with them."

"Why is there a hole here?"

"It's a secret passage, legally orphans are allowed to live outside but if police see one they'll drag the kid to the slums. The poor live there too. Many try to escape the city through here. Although the slums are calmer than they used to be."

"Why?" asked Nana anticipating the answer.



"The three gangs control the slums; they serve as a form of law enforcement. No one dares go against them. All three hate each other, but they don't want to fight unless it's necessary. Especially because one is more powerful than the others. The gangs' names are the Rock Dragons, the Lionesses, and the Outlanders."

"Which is the strongest?"

"The Outlanders, the gang of illegal aliens, imported slaves, plus anima, orphans of ambassadors and the survivors of the kingdom Anah. The leader is Duchess my self-proclaimed foster mother."

"EH! The leader of the strongest gang is Duchess!?"

"Yeah, I was her protégé. I was meant to succeed her as the head. Everyone in the slums fears me as much as Duchess herself. Duchess shares a similarity with me nobody else understands." He eased them through the hole in the ally end. He eased in last moving crates in front of the hole.

"Here we are." Nana shivered, this was very different from the glorious city. The atmosphere seems grey, the people seemed downtrodden.

"This is the effects of the King's vanity. People suffer and die, children are tormented until they're taken in by a gang." He stood closer to them.

"Whatever you do, do not get separated from me. There was one thing the king never lied about and that it's dangerous here." Husky took a few steps forward and looked around. He walked to a nearby sign to wipe off some of the soot that coated it. He coughed roughly and grimaced. Nana could have sworn she saw specks of red on his gloves.

"The headquarters isn't too far from here."

"Husky are you okay?" Cooro asked curiously. Husky jolted.

"Fine why?"

"Face pale." Said Senri.

"Paler."

"I'm fine, look let's hurry to Duchess, it's a rule that kids can't stay out after dark." He increased his pace down the filthy road. His companions exchanged glances, the they trailed after him. Husky walked down the street with a regal air. Men women and children pointed and whispered. One man made a charge at Nana; Husky intercepted him and broke his arm.

"Back off, the chick's with me and unless ya want a bunch of Outlanders after ya…….." He spoke with an accent, the man's eyes widened in recognition, cradling his arm.

"That's right everyone, Majesty's back and anyone who dares harm my companions will face my wrath and the wrath of the Outlanders." The people backed off and many hid.



"What was that about and also, Chick!?"

"I have to speak their slang or they won't understand. I told you that I'm feared as Duchess, no one dares cross me." Nana hesitantly took hold of his cloak; he took her small hand in his slightly larger one. They trudged on through the dank slum. Husky stopped in front of a series of identical houses all next to each other. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door will a weird symbol carved into it. A boy, couldn't have been older than seven, answered the door.

"What do you want?" He had a heavy accent.

"My name is Majesty; I'm here to see Duchess. I used to live here." The child's eyes got wide.

"You're Majesty?" Husky nodded. The boy's face grew pink in excitement, he spun around and started shouting in a foreign language and many came running. The children all squealed and were tugging on him at different directions. Footsteps came down the stairs calmly and all the children froze. A woman was walking with the importance of an empress. A man walked three steps behind. The women was among the most beautiful Nana had ever seen, she could feel Cooro and Senri staring too. She had long black hair that swayed with each movement of her hips, her violet eyes glittered like the stone on her brow. She had three sliver dots tattooed under each eye. Her robes were regal and flattering to her curvy form. The man was simpler, black hair and brown eyes, even his smile was simple but he also walked with a sense of importance.

"Duchess." He spoke in a breathy awestruck tone and the woman's eyes glittered.

"Welcome home, my darling boy." Her smile was enough to calm even the fiercest beast.

--

Princess: I like the way this one ended and began, the middle not so much. You'll see who the woman is later but you could probably guess. Duchess is going to play a part in the next few chapters.


	8. Duchess Joseno and Teresa Galore

Disclaimer; Don't own plus anima.

NOTE: Chapter contains sexual references, don't like don't read last part! Enjoy3

-

-

Duchess was truly beautiful and probably came from a similar background to Husky. Her violate eyes shimmered in pure loving adoration. She gently hugged him and held him for several moments. She pulled back and smiled.

"You've gotten so big." She whispered.

"Lady Duchess, Lady Duchess is he really Majesty?" A child asked.

"Yes he is."

"Did he really save Hope from a thug?"

"Yes he did, by the way Majesty I would like to see how Hope has grown." A little girl came forward hugging a stuffed bear.

"Thank you for savin me Majesty." She smiled Husky knelt and pated her sand colored hair.

"You grew up while I was gone Hope." Hope clutched his jacket giving him a toothy smile.

"Majesty, I know this isn't the best time to ask but could you do a reading for us?"

"A reading." He raised a delicate eyebrow. His companions exchanged glance, they didn't know what that meant. Was he a fortune teller or something?

"Yes, during our patrols of the port we happened upon a young mermaid like girl. We worried for her so we took her here, she won't talk, sometimes she waves her hands around, but she won't talk." Husky blinked once or twice.

"I don't need to read her to know what's wrong with her. She's from the colonies."

"The colonies Majesty?"

"After I escaped the manor I had no idea who I was and I was in the ocean. I forgot that I was human and I wandered aimlessly. During my travels I stumbled upon many settlements under the ocean. She's probably from one of them."

"But she must be able to speak unless she was changed when she was very young."

"Or unless she was never normal at all." The simple man stared.

"Never normal?" His voice was simple.

"Well when two plus anima have a child the child will be plus anima. It always happens; where I come from they're bred. When it comes to water colonies some never learn to speak, the only reason we surface is to battle surface dwellers or mate." Nana and a few older children blushed at the word mate.

"Even so I would like you to do a reading to see if she's from anywhere." Husky looked hesitant then nodded.

They walked up the stairs and Husky entered a small dark room with Duchess and his companions on his heels. There was a girl curled up in a corner her face in her arms. Her long white-blond hair draped over her body. She was wearing a white dress over her pale body. Husky took hesitant steps toward and sat in his knees. He looked at Duchess once who nodded. He pulled off his gloves and gently touched her temples forcing her to look at him. His eyes glazed over, the girl's eyes were glazed to begin with. The tension was thick. Without warning Nana saw blood trickling out from between his lips. Duchess saw this and shook him until he snapped out of it. He sat still for moment before he opened his mouth and vomited blood on the floor in front of the girl and splattering her dress. She stared at him with little interest.

"Somebody get some medicine dammit!" Duchess screamed hugging the boy. The simple man gestured and some kids ran off.

"Blood." Whispered Senri. Duchess cried softly cradling the boy.

"Is he going to be alright?" Nana whispered taking a place next to Duchess. Duchess nodded.

"He's sick, very sick. He has lesions in his stomach; they bleed until blood fills his stomach and he has to vomit out. Using his powers makes his aliment worse."

"He never had this problem before."

"He takes a medication in order to put a layer over the lesions so they don't bleed." Boy handed her some pills, the pills Husky took when they were staying with Artemis. Husky took the pills.

"Thanks." He rasped. The girl reached out clutched his arm. Husky turned and looked at the blood splattered girl.

"Teresa ." he whispered and the girl perked.

"What?" Whispered Duchess.

"Her name is Teresa. She's the daughter of Sailand traders; she fell off a boat when she was five. She can only speak Sailand tongue. She can also communicate in sign language."

"Oh. Could you speak to her?"

"Yes." He turned to her and started making a series of fast paced gestures. The girl leaned toward him making gestures as well. She sat frozen for a moment then threw her arms around him knocking him 

backwards. She was crying, clutching on the boy. Husky sat up and rubbed her back humming. He said something that Nana couldn't understand.

"Let's leave them alone." Duchess pulled a reluctant Nana from the room.

The next day Nana walked into Husky's room in morning to wake him up and froze at what she saw. Husky topless fast asleep with Teresa on top of him.

"Husky!" He fell out of the bed because he was startled. Teresa fell with him.

"What in the name of hell do you two think you're doing!?"

"Uh sleeping until you came in." He grumbled ignoring the fact that Teresa was clinging to his bare chest. Teresa regarded Nana with confusion.

"Oh please I'm not stupid you were sleeping with her!"

"You know I hate sleeping alone."

"You and Teresa-!"

"Slept next to each other! She's been afraid of sleeping on dry land. I was doing her a favor sheesh."He grumbled, Teresa clung to his arm tighter whimpering. Obviously upset by Nana's voice she buried her face his arm. He pulled her off and started talking to her in weird words, she blinked in recognition but not understanding, she made some hand gestures which he returned simultaneously speaking. Nana glared at Teresa jealous of the attention she was getting. Teresa hugged Husky again making whimpering sounds; Nana glared harder and was startled to find that Teresa was showing a triumphant smirk from over his shoulder. Nana's jaw dropped.

'No way.'

"Hey Nana, could you keep Teresa company? I need to talk with Duchess for awhile."

"Sure Husky." She smiled thinking of all the terrible things she could say and Teresa wouldn't understand. Husky got up pulled on a shirt and walked out the door of the guest room.

"So Teresa can you speak at all?" She said nothing. This was going to be a long wait.

The following days followed as such. Nana would be left with Cooro and Senri playing and helping around with the other members most of whom were children. Husky spent his time discussing in private the simple man was named Joseno and Duchess. The rest of his time was spent teaching Teresa to speak Astarian. Teresa was motivated and a fast learner, she struggled to impress the boy she had formed a bond with.

"Majesty like blue." She said one day when someone asked what Husky's favorite color was. He sentence structure as horribly bad but it was a start. Nana was ticked about she constantly hung on 

Husky's arm like it was her lifeline or something. Though Teresa was not completely innocent in her motives, she knew that Nana was fond of Husky and made it a point to gloat about having his attention.

One day Husky had been talking to Duchess and extremely long time and Teresa decided to let Nana know whose boss.

"Nana like Majesty, yes?" Nana spun around to look at Teresa. Nana forgot often that her speech was getting better by the day.

"Of course I like him we're friends."

"Nana like Majesty more than friends."

"No I don't!"

"Nana need to know Majesty will be Teresa's mate." Nana stood up.

"Excuse me?!"

"Majesty need mate like Majesty, not mate that is like blood-sucker."

"What did you say?!" Husky walked in.

"Teresa, you in here?" Teresa perked visibly.

"Husky can I talk to you for a minute?" She yanked him out of the room.

"Your little girlfriend just called me a bloodsucker!"

"My girlfriend? Nana, she can't even say bloodsucker." He rolled his eyes with his hands on his hips.

"Majesty?" Teresa came out and latched on to his arm.

"Hey Teresa, have fun with Nana." She nodded vigorously.

"Will Majesty show Teresa Asta?"

"Sure."

"Can I come Husky?" Nana asked.

"Sure." He shrugged; Teresa gave her a back glare as she left.

Nana was extremely ticked off at Husky for being blind to Teresa's behavior. She heard him downstairs she came down to give him a piece of her mind. Her urge to yell died when she saw him. He was playing with Hope and few other children. Nana was surprised to see him acting so, soft. He was laughing and hugging Hope who clung to him like Teresa.

"Regular ladies' man, that one." Duchess chuckled. Nana spun around to look at her.

"He's good with kids isn't he?" Duchess smiled fondly.

"I never would have guessed, from the way he acted when he was ten." Duchess' smile vanished.

"After all he went through I could understand why he wouldn't trust anyone. I didn't trust anybody but Joseno after I ran away from home."

"What did he go through?"

"A lot of emotional pain, different from mine. He had to leave a loving family behind, mine was dead. Majesty went through too much for someone so young to handle."

"Is he okay?"

"I don't even know, I doubt he does. You know he told me when he was very little he wanted to be a father more than anything else. When I asked him why do you know what he said?" Nana shook her head.

"He said, having a family brought him happiness even when he was suffering so he wanted to give that joy to someone else."

"I never thought of him that way."

"He's actually very sweet once he lets you in."

"Why did he let you in but not us, we've known him longer than you." Nana realized what she said and blushed, Duchess made no expression.

"Nana, I don't think he's ready to tell you himself but, I think you should know because you would understand. You can't tell your friends though."

"What happened?"

"Nana, Ma-I mean Husky, after he left my care……" She trailed off looking pained.

"What?" Nana insisted.

"Nana, he was raped."

-

-

-

-

-



-

Keep scrolling for notes

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Still Going, I'm impressed.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Almost there

-

-

-

-

-



Princess: Da da da! The big reveal why Husky doesn't like girls! I kinda thought about this and Husky seemed to me like someone who was raped, he has such a pretty face and he spent a while taking care of himself it was bound to happen. Personally think he got his powers when he was young and pushing away the experience of how it happened. He was on his own before he was ten, yeah he can fight but he's a freaking kid! How much could he have defended himself if the attacker was twice his size! He just struck me as someone who has dealt with things like that. Oh and Teresa is not a total jerk she's just claiming what she believes to be her territory (same plus anima bonding) Nana is kind of trying to do the same thing. BTW don't expect update for any of my stories for a week finals are next week and school ends next week too. After that I'm home free.

Answering Review Time X3 Yayz:

-BabyBubby-: Aw, thank you!

Fleeing Arrow: I is writing as I speak! XD

ur guardian angel: Yeah he was in a gang! Not a bad gang though, they're a big family. Husky is too attached to let Nana go ;)


	9. Comfort and Sisters

Disclaimer: Would I be writing his on a fan fiction site if I owned +anima?

-

_Recap:_ "_Nana he was raped."_

-

"He was what?" Nana asked horror struck. Husky, not Husky, oh god not him.

"He was raped Nana when he was only eight years old. Jenna told me." Nana looked like she was about to cry.

"Who would do such a thing?" Duchess blinked.

"Windai."

"Who?"

"Windai was a Kim-un-kur wolf plus anima. Windai was captured by Sailand slavers and exchanged from master to master until she came to Asteria. When she became a servant of Lady Craza her name was changed to Wendy for convenience."

"Wendy, wait." Nana remembered her dream of the girl with the scruffy brown hair with green glass beads in it.

"I should have known that you would have heard of her. Jenna told me that she was a bit twisted from the beginning that she had taken a sickening interest in Majesty and preyed on his desire for a sister/mother figure. She was on the edge from the beginning, eventually she just snapped. She was kind of like your friend Senri. She planned to take him as a mate; she found his innocence and purity alluring like forbidden fruit. When she tried to escape with him but they were attacked and she lost the paper thin layer of morals protecting the child from her. She became nothing more than an intelligent beast. She raped him there and left him." Duchess paused then proceeded.

"Jenna told me they found him the next morning, his clothes nothing but scraps, he was completely unresponsive, they thought he was dead. For days he slept and ate very little and anyone who approached him had to make their presence known otherwise he would end up screaming for hours, crying too. One day he just up and vanished, nobody knew where he went." Nana started to cry.

"Nana?" Duchess whispered. Nana stood up and wiped her eyes.

"How could he stand that?"

"Nana." Nana ran out of the room. Nana couldn't see she just ran blindly from place to place. She kept sobbing, she heard several voices. She didn't care at all she kept running. Nana stopped when she felt delicate but strong hands take hold of her shoulders.

"Nana? What's wrong?" It was Husky; she threw her arms around him and just cried. Husky held her and rocked her back and forth. She blushed at the feeling of letting him hold her, stroking her hair, whispering. She pushed her hands further up his back pulling him closer, she shouldn't be the one given comfort, she should be giving it.

"Nana?" He blushed when she hugged him hard.

"Husky, why didn't you tell me? Don't you trust me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know what happened between you and Wendy." Nana felt Husky stiffen. Then he threw her aside.

"Dammitt! What happened with me and Wendy is none of your concern!" He hollered covering his ears; he looked like a frightened child. Nana was not going to stand for that she stood up and grabbed his arm. There was no way she was going to let him leave.

"Husky, I know that it must be hard for you but you will never get over it if you don't talk about it."

"Let go of me!" He shouted Nana clutched his arm and shook her head furiously. He kept trying to thrash out of her grip. Nana noticed out of the corner of her eye that some came to see the commotion but all of them were pushed away by older kids. Eventually he stopped thrashing and knelt down. Nana came down to his level; he grabbed her shoulders and rubbed his face against hers.

"Nana…" He whispered pulling his face away.

"I'm sorry." He touched his cheek to hers once before pulling away. Nana could see a few tears get past his eyes and roll down his porcelain cheeks. He got up wiped them away hastily before retreating to his room. Teresa pushed her way through the crowd ran up to him. She took his hand and spoke to him in Sailand tongue; she then proceeded to latch on to his arm. She glared at Nana then led Husky away.

"That's why I didn't want you to tell your friends, he didn't even tell me. Jenna told me."

"Is it really that hard?" Duchess regarded her with interest.

"You really don't understand, do you?"

"Hm?"

"What happened to him is one of the most scarring experiences there are. Many of the children I've taken in were held prisoner by brothels. One or two of them barely know how to function outside in a kinder world. Many a brothel tried to recruit me, but Joseno protected me."

"Duchess……"

"Having a beautiful face makes people like Majesty and I admired. The flip side is that having a pretty face put us in danger of people hurting us. If it weren't for Joseno I wouldn't still be pure, but I would trade my purity for Majesty's any day." Nana looked as if she couldn't understand.

"Duchess?"

"Hm?"

"Why, out of all the children here, did you take Husky in as a son?" Duchess blinked.

"I guess it's because he has the same pain in his eyes as I do." A wind of new ideas and conclusions blew through, Duchess looked sad even though she was smiling. Nana involuntarily shook at the pain in her eyes, she was right it was the same as Husky.

"Nana!" It was Cooro, she felt as if she hadn't seen him in ages.

"What's wrong with Husky, Nana?"

"He's just upset; he'll be fine soon enough." Senri ran up.

"Husky?"

"He'll be okay."

The next morning Husky went out with Teresa, after a brief argument with Nana she tagged along. The walk throughout the slums was a quiet one, Teresa could barely talk and the other two didn't feel like talking. Nana wondered where they were going until they stopped in front of a small store, there were no windows, just a door, with bars that made another door. Husky walked in and he smiled at the woman behind the counter. There were a pair of children playing on the floor, Husky knelt down and patted their heads of filthy brown hair.

"Hello Ms. Kane, I need the usual for the main house." He smiled, the woman blushed slightly.

"Of course, I haven't seen you in awhile Majesty, where have you been?"

"Oh I left for business reasons, I came back to see Duchess."

"Ah yes, Lady Duchess, yes things have definitely become better, since she came around." She smiled fondly. She picked up a few crates and placed them on the counter.

"Here you are. Give Lady Duchess my regards."

"Of course Ms. Kane, Jane, Mary." The children giggled. Husky waved good bye while holding a crate, Nana and Teresa were holding crates of food as well.

"Husky?"

"Hm?"

"Are those girls Ms. Kane's daughters?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well she's not married is she?"

"No."

"Then, where are the children from?"

"First one as conceived when Jaclyn worked at a brothel, then she ran away. She was taken in by a married couple without children and lived with them until they were killed during a brawl. The second one was forced on her too."

"Oh. People here are really sad."

"Yeah, that's the slums for you." They walked in more silence carrying the crates. Teresa came closer, hearing the cries and screams of many people. Nana had to admit she felt scared too. Never in her life had she been in such a frightening place. She subconsciously edged close to her group. They heard a scream nearby and Nana good see a girl running in the distance, she staggered when Husky placed his crate on hers and ran toward the girl.

"Husky!?"

"Majesty?!" They watched in surprise as he beat up the thugs using some form of martial arts. Teresa and Nana struggled to catch up under the weight of the crates. The girl was pretty, blood-red hair, and ivory skin. Oddly enough she was wearing a nightgown, or it appeared to be. Her hair was tied in a side ponytail with a fancy tassel.

"Husky?" Much to the surprise of both girls he picked up the girl by her collar.

"Are you stupid or something?! What were you thinking running around here on your own!? I mean….." He trailed off getting a good look at the girl. She had her eyes screwed shut.

"Elda?" She opened her eyes, shining bright green like spring leaves. She looked him in utter confusion and awe.

"Meho?" She paused, Husky let back on her feet.

"No, you're not Meho, you're her brother." Husky smiled.

"Yup."

"But you're supposed to be dead."

"I guess not. Huh sis?"

"Sis?!"

-

(A/N I want to end it here, but I can't help myself!)

-

"So this is Elda Majesty?" Joseno asked bemusedly. They had surprisingly made it back in one piece. Teresa ended up carrying the extra crate while Husky was carrying Elda for she had no shoes.

"Yeah." He stared at the redhead who was sipping tea.

"Majesty often spoke of you. I apologize for not having better quality tea; life here is getting by, not extravagance." Elda blinked. She fiddled with a brilliant red lock.

"I don't mind at all, but I'm surprised since you apologize for tea you don't address me by title. I suppose he told you we're not related." Duchess chuckled, and Husky straightened up.

"Don't be stupid Elda, you're my sister, just as much as Meho!" Duchess put her hand on his shoulder.

"The reason I didn't address you by title was not because you're not his biological sister, even then I would have to address you as Lady. The reason was because I respect you as a person not some mere figure in the world."

"Why do they keep calling you Majesty, or Husky? First of all you always got ticked off at Keen whenever he called you Husky, second of all that's not your name!" Husky took a sip of his tea.

"Che, of course they aren't. I can't go around having my real name, people are looking for me. For your information Elda, I didn't choose my aliases, they were thrust on me; Majesty, Silver, Divinity, Gemma, Husky all of them." Everyone paused.

"Gemma?" Teresa asked.

"Don't ask." He sighed. Elda stuck out her bottom lip, pouting.

"You've changed you're nowhere near as playful and sweet as you used to be." He scoffed.

"A lot can happen in six years." Elda raised her eyebrows.

"Your mother would be disappointed." He jerked, she smirked.

"I guess one thing hasn't changed, you're still a mama's boy." He glared at her.

"Don't call me that."

"Mama's boy, mama's boy!"

"Damnit Elda, you're dead!" He chased her around the room.

"Shouldn't we, uh, stop them?" Nana asked; Duchess chuckled in reply.

"No, they're just having some fun."

"Gotcha!" Husky yelled as he pinned Elda. She sighed dramatically.

"Considering we're not related, this could be seen as scandalous." There was a pause.

"But we are related."

"You know, only you, Meho and your mother actually consider me a relative."

"If it weren't for my mom I probably would be like the rest of our siblings, I'd probably be like Keen." He got up and walked away.

"I don't think you're giving yourself enough credit."

"I do."

"Hey aren't you going to introduce your friends to me?"

"No. They can do it themselves." He walked out the door.

"He has really changed; he's more mature than he used to be."

"Lady Elda, would you like us to find you some better suited day clothes?" Joseno asked smiling.

"Uh yes, thank you and you can call me Elda." She stood up and looked at Teresa and Nana.

"He's becoming more like his father every day." She followed Joseno out of the room.

"His father?" Teresa and Nana whispered in unison, and then proceeded to glare at each other.

Much to Nana's dislike Elda's arrival didn't stop Husky from spending almost all his time with Teresa hanging off his arm like a leech. Nana could never get Husky alone he always had Teresa with him. She noticed that Elda looked at her with curiosity; she seemed close to her friend but was not specific on how close they were. Nana also noticed that Elda regarded Teresa with some jealousy as well. One morning Nana felt herself being shaken awake. She opened her eyes find blue ones staring into hers, for a split second she thought it was Husky, but then realized it was Teresa. Teresa's eyes were more washed out and pale than Husky's.

"What?" she asked groggily.

"Nana come with Teresa now!"

"Why?"

"Majesty and Elda is fight!"

"Do you mean that Husky and Elda** are **fight**ing?"**

"Yes! Yes! Nana come with Teresa now, yes?"

"Sure why not?" She grumbled. Teresa grabbed Nana's arm and dragged her through the halls to where Husky (and Teresa) was sleeping at night. Nana heard a lot of yelling, then disappointed murmurs. They were speaking in Sailand tongue.

-

-

-

-

Princess: I like the feedback I'm getting from this story. I introduced a truckload of characters in the last two chapters. More to come! I kind of thought that Husky would be the type that would attract of a lot of female attention(whether he likes it or not) as the cool, beautiful, intellectual, and good fighter. Heck if he were my age and less rude I wouldn't mind being in Nana's position! ; 3 The horror story is in production stages so look for that soon!

Review Time!

-BabyBubbly-: Yes men can be raped, it's more often different then women. I expected people to hate Teresa.

Shadow793: I'm just awesome like that. Whether or not they get back together, well, that's up in the air for the readers, a definite to me. Yeah, you're going to only hate Teresa more in the coming chapters. Haha!

Twilinden: I shall, I shall!

SasuxSaku: Thanks for all the reviews! Reviews mean a lot to authors. I shall update soon, and yes he was raped. He's mostly recovered though.


	10. Planning Stage

Disclaimer: Don't own plus anima otherwise it would be longer.

-

-

Like a furious hurricane Elda stormed out bad vibes in her wake. Her blood red air almost looked like a roaring flame. She was shouting in a foreign tongue, some children who had come to watch the show turned red at hearing her. A few scampered off to try to calm the hysteric girl down. Nana tried to see Husky only to be shoved aside by Teresa. When Nana stood up she found Teresa gushing over HER friend.

"Majesty have fight with Elda?"

"Nothing to worry about." He rubbed his cheek sullenly, which they noticed was bruised. Nana again tried to approach him but aggressive Teresa cut her off.

"Majesty hurt? Let Teresa kiss and make better." She kissed his cheek and Husky visibly winced and shoved her off.

"That hurts." Nana had to admit she felt good right there but decided not gloat on it. She took a different approach; she got close to him and looked concerned, just to spite Teresa.

"Husky, what happened, did you have an argument with Elda?" Much to her own satisfaction he blushed slightly, Teresa was furious.

"Nothing to worry about, she just wants me to come home. When I said no, she punched me. You know for a pampered princess she has one killer right hook." He rubbed his cheek scornfully.

"Come on let's get something cold on that." She didn't over do it like Teresa had she took a calm approach without a fuss, Husky didn't like to make a fuss, such nonsense was too noisy.

"So she wanted you come home, I guess that means you have a home to return to, unlike the rest of us." She said as she pressed a damp cloth against his face.

"Well yeah, everyone probably thinks I'm dead by now." He scruffed his silver hair.

"Doesn't she think you left for a reason?"

"Oh I told her that I became a plus anima but she refuses to accept that as an answer."

"She misses you huh?"

"Not that as much as I'm, 'needed at home' but my sister and Mom miss me horribly. She told me in an effort to console my mother my sister began acting like me half the time and tucking her hair to make it look short."

"Did it work?"

"Hell no. My mother and father were the only ones who could tell us apart. But acting like me was my sister's effort to console herself more than my mom. Neither she or my mother think I'm dead." Nana put a bandage on his face.

"I'm surprised you didn't hit her back."

"Are you dense? I don't hit girls." Now that he mentioned it he had never once hit a girl despite his claims of hating them.

"There, done." She smiled brightly. Husky had to admit his face felt better.

"T-t-thanks." He stuttered. What was this feeling? He felt warm inside, he didn't feel like this with anyone but her.

"Nana, uh…." He took hold of her skirt and tried to pull her closer. He tilted his face to look at her. She was so pretty to him, not pretty like Teresa or Elda though, a different kind of pretty. Why was it when he looked at her all he wanted to do was touch her, to kiss her, to claim her as his own. Why did he want that, was it the fact that he part animal that he felt animalistic feelings for this girl, feelings of possession, and lust. He was a human, a civilized one at that. He brought his face close, closer and closer, he felt her breath. Her face was flushed, he smirked, she looked cute like that.

"Feeling better Majesty?" A Bemused tone came from behind him. Joseno stood with a grin on his face.

"Lady Duchess needs to speak with you on a matter of six girls of Sailand being held hostage here." He stood up hastily.

"Hey Joseno you can call Duchess by her real name when it's just us."

"Her ladyship is my superior as are you; as such I treat you both with respect." He spoke in a quiet tone.

"Whatever, I just got out of a fight with Duchess and I really don't wanna fight with you." He scratched his head annoyed. He walked away scruffing his beautiful silver hair. Joseno eyed Nana with interest.

"You girl, what was your name again?" Nana looked at him.

"Nana."

"What is Majesty to you?"

"Eh?!"

"Are you involved with him?"

"No! Where did you get that idea?"

"I've never seen him treat a female or male for that matter, he treats quite like you. I would have thought that he would end up the Teresa girl for plus anima mating, but it seems I was mistaken. As it seems he likes bats." Nana's mouth hung open.

"H-h-hell no! Explain this to me, if he doesn't like Teresa why does he let her hang off his arm like a decoration." Joseno contemplated this for awhile.

"Because he sees himself in her."

"Huh?"

"When Majesty came back into the surface world he was alone, and couldn't remember anything but living in the ocean. He was pulled into a circus and dressed like a girl because someone thought he was a girl. Another worker tried to molest him and that's how they found out he was a boy. The last thing he wanted was for another to end up like that. He wants to protect Teresa from what happened to him." Nana had never thought of it that way.

"The way he treats you is different. Elda noticed this and she's jealous of you, not Teresa."

"Why would she be jealous of me?" She scrunched her face in confusion. Joseno smirked.

"Because Elda was supposed to be Majesty's bride." All Nana could do was hang her mouth open in shock.

In Duchess' quarters Husky sat quietly in the chair. Duchess had just finished telling him about news she received. Husky now sat utterly motionless. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Duchess stood up and stroked her adopted son's hair in a comforting manor.

"So, Duchess, what do we do?"

"What do think?"

"What's right, I can't leave her to be hurt."

"The Outlanders are behind you 100, they live for stuff like this." She smiled like and angel.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Princess: Okay, from this chapter on there will be spoilers for volumes up to eight. If you haven't read any from 1-8 and you don't want spoilers stop reading. Yeah I wanted to get back at Teresa and also portray Husky as a typical hormonal teenage boy. (ha-ha) But he's beginning to realize he's crazy about Nana. This chapter was shorter and I apologize, trust me I know it's frustrating when awaited chapter is short, but I didn't want to give away too much yet. Thanks for the continuing support.

Review Time:

Fleeing Arrow: Thank you for the compliment I plan to be an author so realism is important.

SasuXSakufan: Thanks again for all the reviews

Twilinden: You don't need to beg.


	11. Sister Harem

Nana sat quietly in a chair next to Cooro and Senri. There were children, well, teenagers all sitting in the assembly room. Nana immediately noticed that Elda, Husky, Duchess, and Joseno. There was, however a very sulky Teresa sitting next to Senri. She was completely baffled; since she had heard that Elda and Husky were supposed to get married she had been very confused. Was Elda in love with Husky? That would explain why she wanted him to come home so badly. Weren't they siblings though? Then again Elda had made it very clear that they were not related. Were they step-siblings?

"Everyone quiet down." Duchess came in the front of the room with Joseno behind her. Husky was standing on the other side dressed in dark clothing with Elda clinging to his sleeve. Elda was wearing a long brown dress, kerchief and pale yellow apron. Her long red hair was woven into a braid.

"I believe many of those I invited hold loyalty for Sailand." There were murmurs of affirmation.

"I have recently learned that six Sailand princess' are being held captive here in the city." There was an assortment of gasps.

"My protégé will lead this mission and you will break out into six groups of three, one group for each princess. After the girls are apprehended the groups will all go in different directions." She continued to ramble on but Nana wasn't listening. She was staring at the excited yet troubled look on Husky's face.

Before Nana could really register what was happening she was walking the city streets, at night, with Cooro, Senri, and Husky. Much to Nanas delight Teresa had been left behind deemed that the mission was too dangerous for her to tag along.

"Hey Husky?"

"Shush, we'll talk later." They traveled through the dark streets; nobody dared approach them They soon came upon a dark, tall warehouse. Husky was trembling. He stealthily came to the door. He gently eased the door up further and further. The door was soon all the way up and in one corner a bunch of girls were huddled. One girl grabbed a stick and stood ready.

"G-g-g-go away!"

"Hey guys, calm down, it's me." The girl with the stick took a look at him and dropped it.

"Are you?" She trailed off.

"Yeah Nirvana, it's me. You're still feisty as ever." The girl dropped the stick and ran and hugged him.

"I heard you were dead." Another girl ventured.

"Guess not Amber." A couple murmured, how did he know these girls? Weren't they Princesses?

"Why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious Clarissa? I'm here to save you all."

"Dog Pile!" Shouted another girl.

"Save it for later, we got to get you guys out of here." A redheaded girl with freckles stood up.

"Mother said she saw you drown, besides why would you save us? Our brothers were your rivals." Husky blinked in the dark.

"You think that's enough of a reason to stand by when I could help, besides most of you really did nothing to me. On top of that I'm your brother and as such I have loyalty to you." Nana felt her world implode, this was too much, he was a Prince? Of all things? She had assumed he had come from a good pedigree, but royalty?

"Come on, you can question me later." He scowled as a few passed guiltily by. He assigned a girl to each group and then he counted.

"Wait, one's missing."

"Huh, oh, she's been scared stiff, because they were looking for her." The girl Nirvana smiled knowingly. Husky walked into the warehouse listening to make sure the groups got away. His group, the three plus anima he had been traveling with for so long kept behind him. He knelt down about three feet away from the girl.

"It's okay, you're safe now." The girl shifted and looked at him. Nana couldn't see this girl's face but Nana felt that this one was different. Husky stood up and remained stiff, the girl stood up. Nana realized why he was shocked. Everything about this girl was familiar, her tiny feet, narrow yet womanly hips, her delicate hands, her translucent skin, her petal shaped pink lips, her clear blue eyes that looked like water at noon, and of course her silver hair that fell down her back like a piece of river. Nana realized why this girl was familiar. This girl, this princess looked exactly like Husky down to the last detail. Her hair was longer and she was wearing a nightgown, but her face and body were the same. Husky spoke.

"Meho?" The girl, Meho blinked.

"Blessing?" She smiled.

"It is you brother. My brother, Myrrha, Miracle. Mother was right to give you that name, even if it was mixed up with mine." She said cheerfully smiling, tears rolling down her ivory cheeks.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Princess: Yeah, another chapter, but short chapter. I couldn't end it any other way. BTW the last name of not mention is not monumental or anything, I just didn't mention it. Felicity though plays a part in the plot. For those who are confused Meho is a name that means Blessing, and Myrrha means miracle. Actually Myrrha is his name, what it means, I have no clue. Did anyone notice that as the plus anima manga goes on Husky seems to become less girly? I mean first chapter they girled him up. Random observation. I have to say people hate Teresa more than I expected. Anyhow another chapter done Yayz!

Review Time :3

SasuXSakufan: Another good review, much appreciated.

ur guardian angel: Tad retarded but hey, this is FANDOM! (Bad 300 joke)

Twiliden: Thanks for the tip, I hadn't thought of that, and thanks for the reassurance. I will work harder now.

shadow793: That is the most interesting comment I think I have ever gotten in my career as a fanfiction writer. Rip lungs out and eat them, just don't do that to me if I don't update often enough, XD

Fleeing Arrow: Thanks and nice sig!


	12. Mirror Twins

Disclaimer: Don't own plus anima.

-

-

Meho and Myrrha stood face to face for the first time in six years. They were twins, together since birth, separated by stupid prejudice. They were identical in face and in heart yet not in mind. Many a person saw them as one person but they were separate entities. Both children were more beautiful than most people but neither child was vain. A crash resounded breaking up the touching reunion of the twins.

"Meho, we must go."He stated. She nodded and her brother scooped her up piggy-back. She pulled the blanket she was clutching over her head hiding her shimmering silver hair.

"Guys, let's move out." His sister's grip tightened. He ran through the dark streets, sister mounted, and companions on his tail. They hurried through the streets their hearts alight.

They came upon the welcomed sight of the Outlander's main house. The group carrying the girl named Nirvana had just arrived. She was being carried in the same manner as Meho. She smirked from her perch.

"Found your little surprise Myrrha?"

"So I was right they were looking for the memoria child?"

"Yeah, they said they lost the other princess so they tried to find her. Although they confused her gender." Nirvana smirked.

"Can we discuss this later, let's get inside." The boys let down their princesses and went inside the main house. Teresa immediately glomped Husky. He pushed her off Joseno awaited them.

"Lady Duchess requests an audience with your highnesses." He said simply. He led the three plus anima, the prince and the two princesses. They walked into a fairly nice room with mismatched, yet fine furnishings; they were in the room of Lady Duchess. The other princesses including Elda were seat on cushions of different shapes and patterns. She did not shoo Husky's companions she offered them a seat as well.

"My fondest greetings your majesties." She said lounging in her chair.

"Who are you?" The redhead ventured.

"Felicity!" Husky snapped. Duchess wove her hand in response, telling him to calm down. She proceeded to lace her fingers and prop up her chin with a smirk.

"I can understand them being untrusting. I wouldn't trust a stranger right after I was kidnapped."

"So who are you, hate to be rude." Duchess shrugged.

"I can understand why you would think I wouldn't be doing this out of the goodness of my heart."

"So why did you save us, you are Astarian are you not?"

"Ah, that's where you're wrong my dear. I did it out of loyalty, I am not Astarian, I am an Anan; not just any Anan. I am Princess Nanali Iris Anah, the last of the Anah royal family, the crown princess. I have loyalties to Sailand that my ancestors left behind."

"But Princess Nanali is dead."

"Prince Myrrha was dead too, yet here he is." She chuckled lightly.

"Majesty, would you do the honor of introducing these lovely young girls to me?"

"Of course Duchess." He beckoned the blond girl, she was slender and her hair had bounce, her eyes were blue and her skin pale, angel was the best way to describe her.

"This is Nirvana."

"A suitable name for a girl in the likeness of an angel." Duchess smiled.

"My mother's name is Angel." She sat down; Husky picked the girl next to her. She had long wavy black hair, dark skin, and catlike golden eyes, her body was voluptuous, she seemed cat-like.

"This is Amber."

"Amber must be for her eyes." Husky sat her down and pulled up, somewhat roughly a girl with orange hair, freckles, pale skin and green eyes.

"As you may know, this is Felicity." Duchess frowned but said nothing. Husky let her go and pulled another girl up, ruby lips, blue eyes, black hair, and snow colored skin.

"This is Clarissa." Duchess shrugged no comment. Husky pulled the most unremarkable of all the girls, brown hair and eyes; she was plain, not fat nor slender. Completely plain.

"This is Sarah." Unremarkable name for unremarkable girl.

"And this is-"

"I don't need you to introduce that one. I know who she is." She stood up from her seat and boldly touched the girl's face.

"You must be Meho, your brother spoke of you more often than anyone else." She hugged the beautiful girl.

"I've wanted to meet you for so long my dear." Meho blushed modesty, she was embarrassed. Duchess tapped her lips in thought.

"Then again I technically have met you before."

"When?" Meho struggled to remember.

"Oh you wouldn't remember dear, you were still inside your mother at that point. The King was visiting and had brought along one of his favorite wives, your mother, she pregnant with you and you brother." She paused then snapped her fingers.

"Oh that's right, Majesty, introduce your friends!" She chirped.

"You're awfully cheerful tonight. Guys these are my companions, Senri a kim-un-kur, Cooro an Astarian, Nana an Astarian, and Teresa a Sailander."

"I knew it pay up." Stated Nirvana to Amber.

"That bet is outdated."

"Is not."

"Is to."

"If you had been right the bet wouldn't be outdated."

"Fine I'll pay you when we get home."

"What are you talking about?" Husky glowered, anticipating the answer.

"Well when we found out Father chose you as his heir Amber and I betted what kind of woman would be favored by you. Amber said redheads because back then everyone paired you with Elda since you were engaged, but I knew. I knew you would like blonds, light hair like Father, but not redheads because of Keen, Felicity, and Dylana." There was a quiet moment.

"Why the hell do you think I like blonds?"

"You have two blond girlfriends." Another awkward moment passed. Meho began snicker which became flat out laughter. Husky's face was horribly flushed and he stammered. Teresa looked pleased with herself; Nana almost couldn't comprehend her words.

"G-g-g-g-girlfriend?! What made you think that they were my girlfriends?!"

"Simple, they're both very close to you and seem reluctant to move, not to mention they're glaring at each other. Be proud brother, you're taking after our dear father, he would be proud." Meho's laughter had not ceased. Duchess had begun to snicker. Clarissa and Sarah blushed, and Elda looked horrified. Senri had no expression, and Cooro blinked blankly. Amber and Nirvana smirked accusingly.

"I am not like him, and the girls are just my friends!"

"By the way, what are you doing here when you could be home with us?" There was a long, awkward silence. Husky tugged at his jacket uncomfortably.

"I can't go home."

"Why?"

"If I did Mother and Meho would be hurt."

"Why?" He sat still for a moment, then he shifted his legs so they were together, then slivery scales coated his legs, gills came from his neck. He swished his tail, the light of the room glinted off his scales. The girls' eyes widened to dinner plate size. They couldn't believe their eyes.

"You're a…….."

"Plus anima, yes."

"How?" Whispered Meho stroking his face.

"The night I 'died' was the night I fell in the pond. Or more accurately I was ripped from my bed in the middle of the night and thrown into the pond by Lady Dylana." Everyone looked at Felicity.

"Lady Dylana?"

"Why her?" He didn't say anything he covered his face, as if hiding. He shook his head and Duchess swept him into her soft embrace. He looked like a small child again, whimpering in his mother's arms. Meho came close and rubbed faces with him and he responded nuzzling her in return. Nana touched her cheek hesitantly. Husky had done that to her, was it a sign of affection?

"Come on girls, I show you to your rooms, Meho will share with Majesty." Joseno led the girls and Husky away. Teresa tried to follow but Joseno told her she would room with Cooro and Senri and Nana. Teresa pouted while Senri led her away, Cooro followed cheerfully. Nana lingered.

"Miss Duchess?"

"Yes dear?"

"Rubbing faces, in Sailand, what is that a sign of?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Husky, he um, rubbed faces with me." Duchess stared at her then squealed like a teenage girl.

"Oh Nana, rubbing faces is the sign of ultimate affection, very similar to a kiss. It's something only royalty does in Sailand so I'm not surprised you don't know about it. The King, Majesty's father, only rubs face with his favorite wives, one of whom is Majesty's mother Queen Marien." She giggled like a school girl.

"I knew it."

"Eh?" Nana asked.

"Majesty has finally fallen in love. When I heard what happened during his time away from me I feared he never would but I was wrong." She giggled gleefully.

"Excuse me?"

"You're in love with him aren't you Nana, dear."

"Even if I was, he loves someone else." Nana huffed

"Who?" Duchess asked blankly.

"Some girl named Natasha." Duchess said nothing.

"Nana, its funny your name is so very similar to mine, Nanali."

"Duchess?"

"Hm?"

"What's a memoria?"

"A memoria is a person who can probe into the memories of other people. Both Majesty and Meho are memorias they're rare though, memorio's first born are memoria's, on top of that they rarely live to be seven, and the ability kills their body. Their mother was a memorio, their aunt with the ability died as a child, their grandmother was one of the few who survived."

"What's memorio?"

"Someone who has an older sibling that's a memoria, they can see what a memoria has seen but their ability is pretty useless otherwise. They're more common, they're children born after memoria, their ability doesn't kill. Memorio's first born are memoria."

"Then why do Husky and Meho have that ability?"

"They're twins, they are the same age, and they're both firstborns I guess." Duchess then left.

Nana sat by herself for a long time, eventually she fell asleep on the floor. Husky realizing her absence came to look for her. He found Nana sprawled on the floor. Husky sighed and scooped her up bridal style. He laid her on the long couch. Husky stroked her face, and then gently touched his face to hers. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but someone as wonderful and pure as her could never want that from someone like him. She was pure and innocent he was used and violated multiple times, a common whore, she deserved better. He settled for a gentle kiss on her forehead. He retreated to his room and snuggled up against his sister for the first time in six years.

Nana woke with a start, she was sure that she hadn't fallen asleep in this room. Teresa was already up and looked in foul humor.

"Majesty no sleep with Teresa." She grumbled.

"Hm?" Nana mumbled, Cooro and Senri had left the room already.

"Majesty sleep with sister, not Teresa." She stood up and planted her hand on her hips; she ran one hand through her long white blond hair. Nana combed through her own blond hair with her fingers.

"Teresa, it's too early, stop complaining."

"Bloodsucker stop talking now." Now Nana was irritated, she woke up to Teresa's complaining, now Teresa insulting her.

"Go away Teresa."

"Bloodsucker say something?"

"Yes I said something, I know you find it hard to believe that Majesty might care about somebody other than you so get used to it!" She snarled, Nana was not in the mood to deal with Teresa. Husky had lied to her, he was a prince, he didn't even tell her. This tip to Asta had been far more informative than she had planned. So much he didn't tell her. He really must not like her after all, she thought he did for awhile, those almost kisses. She like him well enough but he was in a different class, he was royalty and Nana was some simple farmer's daughter. He would never love her. Nana cried into her pillow quietly.

Teresa had always considered Nana competition for the affection of her love interest, fearing that Nana was trying to steal him away from her. But, when Teresa saw Nana crying she felt all dislike for the girl melt away. Majesty was not only hers; he was Nana's as well. Teresa in rare moment of clear sight sat next to the girl on the bed. Teresa felt a memory come back, of when she was human, how her own sister would comfort her when she was sad. Teresa pet Nana's head singing some song of Sailand her mother had sung to her.

"Thank you Teresa." Nana whispered. Teresa smiled softly.

"Don't forget Nana, Majesty is to be Teresa's husband." She smiled devilishly.

"Not a chance." Smiled Nana.

During the day Nana found Husky with his sister in his room. He writing something in langue Nana couldn't read. Meho looked over her brother's shoulder intently. She pointed to something and laughed; he glanced down then laughed too. Nana would have expected him to yell or get embarrassed; she had almost never seen him laugh. He looked so carefree, he was so happy to be with his sister. She leaned over the chair to brush cheeks with him and he responded. She was wearing clothes that 

corresponded to his. Nana couldn't help but think that they looked like lovers. Realizing what she was thinking she sank to the ground.

'How could I have even thought something like that? They're twins they're probably just very close!' She panicked inwardly.

"Watcha doin'?" Nana looked up to Nirvana and Amber. She stood up quickly.

"Good morning your majesties!" Nana gasped bowing hastily.

"Aw don't give us that." Moaned Amber.

"Yeah, we figured since we aren't in the palace we don't have to deal with royalty crap." Added Nirvana.

"I'm sorry, how would you like me to address you?"

"By our names silly, you're Nana right?"

"Uh, yes."

"So, why're you spying on the twins?"

"I just wanted to talk to Husky, but he's busy, so I'll be going now." Nana attempted to leave.

"Not so fast, what are you looking at?" Asked Amber grabbing Nana by her shirt collar.

"Aw look at them they're making out again."

"It's hot but at the same time gross." Nana couldn't help but look. They weren't making out, they were just playing what looked like cat's-cradle. Husky kept getting it tangled up he looked baffled Meho laughed and untangled it for him. Then he laughed too.

"You fell for it; we knew what you were thinking. Don't worry about everyone thinks that at one point or another. They do seem extraordinarily close, even for siblings. Father said it was a twin thing, having a female twin himself."

"Twin thing must be Dad-talk for I have made out with my sister." Nana blinked, this wasn't what you expected from a princess. Amber laughed.

"Well at least we know they have the right sexuality, even if it is their sisters!" (A/N **see comments very** **important!**)

"You're joking right?"

"Yup!" They chorused.

"Hey." A pair of pretty voices sounded. They turned to see Husky and Meho pouting slightly. Nana could see why people thought that the twins were identical; it's as if they tried to be identical. They were holding hands.

"Oh good Morning Husky, Princess Meho."

"Call me Meho."

"Oh sorry." Meho smiled cheerfully.

"She's cute brother have you made out with her yet?" She asked cheerfully smiling at him. Husky blushed scarlet.

"N-n-n-no!"

"Too bad, I'll bet you're great kisser, who have you made out with before?" Husky stared at her in pure horror.

"Nobody, I've never kissed anybody!"

"Wow really a red hot beauty like you has never gotten a kiss?"

"N-no." He was lying his first kiss was stolen with his virginity by Wendy, but he wasn't going to burden his sister with that worry. He could see that woman pinning him down, forcing kisses, Wendy licking his plus anima markings. He looked down. Nana could see his pain; she knew what he was thinking about.

"Yeah, you are hot Myrrha, I find it hard to believe no girl or boy or that matter has never jumped you." He looked away, with an annoyed face.

"Men have jumped you haven't they."

"Shut up Nirvana."

"Hey brother! Show me what you've seen since you've left home!" She touched her forehead to his before he could stop her and both of their eyes glazed over. Suddenly the both began to quiver and a trickle of blood leaked from the edge of Husky lips. Meho suddenly pulled away her hair creating a veil hiding their expressions. When Meho's hair fluttered back into place you could see their haunted expressions clearly. Husky was pained and looked ashamed, Meho's eyes were tearing, she looked so hurt, and pained as well.

"Brother….." Husky pulled out of her grip and smeared his blood on the back on his hand smearing it on his cheek. He tried to walk away but Meho grabbed his wrist.

"Brother." She tried again.

"I'm fine."

"No you aren't."

"Yes I am."

"Myrrha, I just felt what you did, you can talk to me. We're twins, we understand each other." Husky was silent. Then he threw his arms around his sister and cried like a little child. Nirvana and Amber gently back away with Nana in tow.

"It's better this way, he would never open up to anyone but her. Not even his mother could get him talk about whatever it is that made him cry. He's a strong kid, he rarely cried, he rarely even showed emotion, Meho was like that too. They were often referred to as the Mirror Twins, reflection of one another and cold and hard as glass, and just physically brittle." Amber and Nirvana walked away, presumably to stir up trouble. Nana placed her hand on top of her breasts, feeling her heat beat, why did Husky not trust her? Why? Then again why did she care so much for this boy? Why did she feel this way about that one special boy? Why did her heart soar during those rare moments he smiled or laughed? Why did her heart beat faster when his hand brushed hers? Why was it that when he cried or fell weak all she wanted to do was hug him and comfort him? Why did she get angry whenever someone wished to have a relationship with him? Why was it that all she desired was to kiss him? She walked in the room she was sharing with the others; it was empty of other people. She looked out the window in the dreary slums. She thought over her feelings once more. She was so absorbed she didn't even notice her tears.

'Oh God.' She thought though her tears.

'I love him; I'm in love with Husky.' She cried freely in acknowledgement for her feelings.

-

-

-

-

-

Princess: Okay, some of you are probably angry about Amber's comment; that does not reflect my opinion. You love who you love, no real point in trying to change it. I have nothing against homosexuals. This is taking place in a world where homosexuality is probably looked down on, especially if you're prince/king, especially if you're expected to maintain a harem. Again, trying to make it authentic does not reflect my opinion. Anyway, Nana admitted to herself that she loves Husky, but who does husky love (shifty eyes) only time will tell. Meho and Husky prove to b close and Duchess' identity is revealed. Anah is what presently northern Asteria; Asteria captured that country and took the royal family, Duchess escaped. BTW all your comments make me blush, so kind, so kind.



Twilinden: I think this chapter answers your question.

SasuXSakufan: Thank you. :3

GraceRaven: I used a line from volume eight? If I did I didn't realize it. XD

Fleeing Arrow: Not near the end, got a good number of chapters to go.

Lost In Mind: Really? I swear I didn't know that. Is that in volume nine?But I'll stick to what I said for the sake of the story.


	13. Lover's Hate

Nana walked through the halls of the Outlander's home base. How long would it be until Meho and the others returned home, would they leave the city? Would Teresa come with them? The answer to that was probably, but if they get back on the road, would things go back to the way they were? Would there be a chance of him falling in love with her? Slim to none, but if not some like her, or even Teresa then who? Who would love a runaway plus anima prince? No princess would have him, would they, and then there was Elda. She remembered that he once begged her not to leave him, that he was attached. He had cried in front of her, according to his sisters, crying was rare for him to do in front of anyone but his twin.

"Hey Nana!" It was Cooro with Senri behind him.

"Oh, hello Cooro." She had almost forgotten about them, she had been so absorbed with Husky and the princesses she had forgotten about her other two friends. She heard laughter and saw Husky and Meho walking along hand in hand. Nana noticed Senri was staring at Meho intently. He pulled out his book and shifted through the pages until he came upon a pretty blue flower with silver veins running through the petals.

"Marien……" Nana blinked.

"No Senri that's Meho, wait, how do you know their mother's name?" She looked at the twenty year old intently. Senri said nothing. A memory came back to him, a girl with silver hair was reclining a cushion, he had just come under Crystala's care, and he was in a beautiful castle. The girl's belly was swollen to the size of a watermelon, she had crystal blue eyes, and she smiled softly running her fingers on her swollen stomach. Crystala patted the girl's belly, she smiled regally in response. Crystala said something he couldn't remember but then the pretty girl looked really sad.

"Senri!"

"Eh?"

"You zoned out there for a minute."

"Un."

"Come on Brother, we need to speak with Miss Duchess!" She was practically skipping, and Husky was holding her hand struggling to keep up without running or skipping. Skipping wasn't his style.

"Why?"

"If anyone knows how to contact Father it's her."

"Ah so you can leave me all alone again?" He teased.

"NO! I want Myrrha to come with me home!"

"Meho I've told you why I can't come home, jeez, first Elda now you."

"Do you want to?" Nana looked up. She stared expectantly; Husky noticed this and blushed lightly under her gaze.

"To be honest, I don't know."

"Huh? You might not return home?" He grew flustered again.

"It's just that I've made so many friends here, and I'm not sure I would want to leave them." Nana's heart fluttered.

"Is it because you fell in love with someone?" She asked non-chantey.

"No!" He shouted blushing.

"Heh, brother's so silly." She hugged his arm.

"Man, you two normally act weird, but all this mushy gushy sibling love is starting to weird me out." Nirvana stood over the twins with an odd look on her face. The twins spun at looked at her their eyes narrowed to a regal glare. They looked cold as ice, Nirvana took a step back. The other princesses were with her.

"There's the twins we all know and love, cold and hard as ice."

"There's a reason we act the way we do in the palace." Stated Meho.

"Because your mother is a cold fish?" All the princesses gasped, even Amber was appalled. There was a noticeable tick the brows of the twins. Without warning Meho pounced on Nirvana, a wrestling match ensued. Honestly Nana had expected Husky to do something like that, but not sweet little Meho.

"Takeitbacktakeitbacktakeitbacktakeitback!" Meho screamed as she wrestled her sister. Husky sighed and casually reached down and pried Meho off Nirvana. She was still scratching when Husky was holding her.

"Meho act like a princess." He scolded.

"She insulted Mother." Meho pouted, Husky sighed.

"I know Meho and I want to sock her too, but we have to be the bigger person like Mother taught us to." He sighed loudly.

"Wow you two really are alike." Stated Nana.

"Yeah, we're like the ocean, like our mother."

"The ocean?"

"Majestic, powerful, gentle yet fierce, on the other hand all three of us are stubborn as hell." Husky laughed lightly.

"Yeah Father always said that Mother was his one and only challenge, she still challenges his authority as her husband." The twins laughed cheerfully. The girls exchanged bitter glances.

"We know, it's annoying he favors that stubborn mule."

"Men like a chase, what can we say." Giggled Meho mischievously.

"Ah, does that mean Myrrha wants a stubborn mule for a wife."

"I don't want wives like Father has, I don't want my wives to be a bunch of lapdogs, I want love them."

"He really is like Father he already knows what kind of harem he wants." Smirked Amber.

"It doesn't matter he made it clear he wasn't coming home, so my brother Keen is to be king, he will have a harem." Felicity barked.

"Eh? No one wants a wimp like Keen to be King. My brother won't be king but Myrrha is the best option." Clarissa said, surprisingly enough, considering how quiet she was.

"Seriously with unrest of escaped plus anima, a plus anima king would be best, especially he was to be king anyway, he's the best choice." The other nodded in agreement.

"Too bad I'm not coming home, so you're all stuck with Keen I guess." Meho looked like her heart broke.

"Come on Meho, smile for me, you know my homecoming couldn't do anybody good, especially you and Mother. It would be better if you all kept acting like I was dead." Meho's eyes began to water.

"I can't say you're dead, I could never look Mother in the eyes again. How do you expect me to lie to her, we both were crushed by your disappearance." She whimpered. Senri walked up to her and looked her straight in the eye.

"Marien." He said simply. Meho shook her head.

"No, Meho." She stated. Senri showed her the blue silver veined flower.

"Marien." Senri insisted. Meho shook her head again. Husky stepped forward.

"Senri have you met my mother? She looks just like my mother, Marien."

"Marien, with child, pretty lady." He murmured, as if piecing together memories.

"Senri, does the name Crystala mean anything to you?" Senri shuffled through his book to a flower. He showed it to Husky and Meho.

"That's Aunt Crystala's symbol, the crystala flower."

"Aunt Crystala?"

"Our father's twin sister, she had a habit of befriending plus anima that couldn't adapt well; her habit drove Father crazy." Husky whispered.

"So does that mean….."

"Senri said with child, so that means that he met Mother when she was pregnant with us."

"So he was one of Crystala's."

"Not surprised, Crystala was a close friend of Mother."

"Hard to believe it was based on pity." They laughed together.

"Hey Meho remember when we would play the "Who's Who" game?"

"Yeah, I remember, Mother and Father were the only ones who could tell us apart."

"Yeah we could even imitate beach other's voices." The twins grinned over their reminiscing. Nana eyes drifted to the ground.

"Nana, is something wrong?" Husky asked. She looked away.

"Why?" She asked, barely above a whisper.

"Hm?"

"Why do you tell me nothing?! It hurts Husky; it hurts because you don't trust me at all!"

"Nana what are you talking about?" Husky tried, she began to cry.

"What else haven't you told me? Why do you always keep secrets from us that's all you do! Your bloodline, your fiancé, your sister, all your unfortunate incidents, Husky that night at Artemis' you reached out to me, I have never kept anything from you. I opened up to you and you won't do the same for me! I hate you!" She ran down the hall with Cooro and Senri trying to calm her down.

Husky stood frozen, practically unable to comprehend what she had just said. Then, after, several, his eyes lowered and his lips curled into a sad smile.

"It's better this way, I shouldn't have even considered pursuing her. Considering what I have become, and what's been stolen from me, she deserves better." Meho took his hand.

"Brother…."

"It's better this way, right?" Elda stepped forward.

"Let's leave it to fate, Myrrha, perhaps things will change." He smiled that sad smile again.

"Yes, perhaps."

Meanwhile, Lady Duchess sat with Joseno in her room at her desk writing a letter to the King of Sailand. She looked at her bird, the official bird of Anah whom she had taken with her when she fled her palace. The bird was her one chance to contact the King, her only chance. She as using it now, this would gain the King's trust in her abilities and also, she loved Myrrha like a son, and already loved Meho like a daughter, this would make them happy, wouldn't it? She allowed a few tears to slip past her violate eyes.

"My Lady Princess, what troubles you?" She glanced at him.

"Stop it."

"Excuse me?"

"Stop it, with the titles and formality, everything. Do you care for me at all, as Nanali? Or is everything you have done for me been nothing but obligation, is so I free you from it. You no longer have to serve me."

"My Lady…."

"Do you not remember? When we were children you called me Nanali, no you called me Nan. I called you Jo and we would steal away from the palace and swim in the river and pick flowers in the field, you would always find me Irises and leave them in my room, you thought I didn't but I knew it was you. Have you forgotten that, I haven't? Have you forgotten our friendship as children, our bond, I haven't."

"Her Ladyship doesn't understand."

"Enlighten me Joseno." He grabbed her wrist firmly and came close to her face.

"Her Ladyship doesn't understand that I loved her since we were children and it was fear that someone wonderful and brave as her Ladyship could never love someone like me." He breathed.

"Well her Ladyship was in love with you as well but feared you did not fear feel the same way." She came closer to his lips coming in on a kiss when there was rapid knocking on the doors. They moved apart.

"Yes?"

"Lady Duchess, it's a message from the King of Asteria." Duchess stood up.

"What?"

"It's letter he's demanding the Princess, Meho."

"What?!"

"He demanding the return of Princess Meho, it says, that we can keep the other girls they just want Meho."

"I won't hand her over."

"If you don't they'll send soldiers to kill us all, and take the other princesses away. You have to comply." Duchess looked faint.

"I can't do that; I won't take another child from that woman."

"Who?"

"Lady Marien."

"Lady Duchess, you can't sacrifice the whole gang for the sake of the twins."

"I know, but……" She paused for a long moment.

"Call them, the twins I need to speak with them." Duchess decided she would tell no one of this, knowing full well the consequences.

Two days later a carriage and soldiers came through into the slums and stopped in front of the main house. A man dressed as a researcher stepped out.

"Lady Duchess have you made your decision?"

"She has." Joseno walked out.

"Well."

"We will give you the King's memoria child."

"Where is Lady Duchess?"

"I am here." A woman dressed in veils from head to toe, only her purple eyes shone.

"Why do you not show your face Lady Duchess?" The researcher asked.

"Someone like you does not have the right to look upon the beauty of Lady Duchess."

"Where is the girl?" On queue a figured adorned in a silvery white dress stepped outside in a delicate manner. The figure came into the sunlight and it glinted off the long silver hair. Calculating blue eyes regarded the researcher with little interest, and then looked back at where Duchess stood. Tears slipped from Duchess' eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. The researcher took a delicate pale hand and laid a gentle kiss on the white fingers.

"It's a pleasure to meet you; you are more beautiful than I was told." The teenager ripped the hand away from the researcher's touch.

"I wish I could say the same for you." A beautiful and refreshing voice jingled like bells. The researcher laughed.

"A woman with a sense of humor. Don't worry we will be kind and you will live in the lap of luxury."

"I could get that at home; wait until my father hears of this."

"Come now, Princess, get in the carriage." A step was taken then there was a cry.

"No! Meho!" It was Nana.

"What do you want Nana?"

"Please don't go! Meho, Husky needs you!"

"Husky is able to stand on his own, he doesn't need Meho to do so, he stood on his own for years."

"He's strong and you know this better than anyone, but he really needs you."

"I thought you hated him, if that is true then what happens to us should be no concern of yours." With that the King's child, one of his favorites, got the carriage and closed the door. Nana ran back inside. She ran to Husky's room.

"Husky, they took Meho." There was no response. A pale hand reached to adjust the messenger's cap.

"Husky." The figure turned and Nana immediately knew it wasn't Husky. This person's eyes were too innocent and soft. The features didn't showcase a cold expression.

"You're not Husky." The person nodded and pulled off the cap revealing long silver locks.

"You're Meho." Meho nodded tugging at her long silver hair.

"Yes." She breathed. Meho broke down and cried, Meho was sure she hadn't cried this hard since she first lost her brother.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Princess: Oh no Husky has been captured, originally the princesses were captured by pirates to sell them to brothel and courtesan businesses but in the end I decided to use as an opportunity to get the Astarian 

government involved. I figured there's no way someone like Husky would anybody mess with his precious sisters, so looking mostly identical he donned a wig and makeup and posed as his sister. Everyone is dead fooled, if you noticed not once did my writing specify the gender and the way Joseno spoke was dodgy he never once said that they were giving him Meho he said he was giving them the king's memoria child, he specified which one he was giving them. Even Husky never lied when somebody called him Meho, he just never corrected them, including Nana. So ya, just saying if anyone is willing to do fanart for the story I would love it, I'll be posting my own soon on deviantart, under the name CosmicStarEmpress. So look for that soon!

Time for Cosmic Mailbox (yes I made that upon the spot) Now applause darnit!

Fleeing Arrow: You bet your bow they're going to be good, Husky in drag, it's gonna be good.

Twilinden: Seriously, dude you're so lucky! I dream about love ogres and my heart being ripped out, and little girls demanding salsa in return for freedom from demon combat contests and Avatar. My dream involving plus anima looked like a complex video game. I honestly don't know where I get this stuff.

Grace Raven: Thank you very much. (Elvis style)

SasuXSakuFan: Dude those aren't available in the US yet so don't be mean! And Husky will get his but in gear although not soon enough for anyone's likening.

shadow793: Yes, yes, rip lungs out, making a note of it.

Chaos Ride: In what langue?


	14. Princess Husky

Nana stood in shock, the one taken away in a carriage and being held captive by researchers was Husky, not Meho. She stood struck dumb as Meho continued to sob uncontrollably. Nana eventually shook away her confusion and wrapped his arms around the sobbing girl.

"He wouldn't let me go, he refused to. He's stubborn, like me and our mother."

"But his voice was like yours."

"We can mimic each other's voices remember?" Meho choked through her tears.

"Oh right, but why would he do that?"

"You know him well, do you think he would stand by while his twin sister was taken away by the enemy."

"No, he would fight for you."

"He thought it would be better for everyone if he took my place, we're practically identical."

"Well, what happens when they figure out he's male?! He can't keep that a secret forever."

"By the time they figured it out he figured I would be safe in the palace under extra security, besides he hoped they would be satisfied with him and not come after me."

"Why does he do such stupid and selfless things, doesn't he know how much he worries us?"

"He knows and he feels horrible, that's why, he wants you to take Senri, Cooro and Teresa and get out." Meho shouted into Nana's blouse.

"What?" Nana pulled Meho away to look at her.

"He cares about all of you and he doesn't want you to get caught up in the conflicts of the royal families." Nana blinked in shock.

"I can't do that I want to be there when he comes back safe."

"Why do you care, I thought you hated him, if that is true then what happens to us is no concern of yours." Nana shuddered at the familiarity of those words.

"B-b-b-b-but I don't hate him Meho, I was upset, and, and I was lying. I don't hate, I…." She thought for a moment, Meho was trustworthy right? It's not like she had some kind of twin telepathy thing right?

"I love him." Meho blinked. Nana started to cry.

"I know that stupid."

"Eh?" She froze in her tears.

"I'm not my oblivious brother; I knew you were in love with him the moment I saw you look at him, so loving."

"Does he…..?"

"Nah, I didn't tell him, I think you should do that."

Meanwhile Husky arrived at the Astarian palace; he stopped out of the carriage at looked at his new home. He snuffed; he liked the Sailand palace better.

"My princess I hope you will like it here and come to think of it as your home."

"The palace at Sailand is better."

"You're going to be very difficult aren't you?"

"I will submit to your tests, but I shall not disrobe, nor will I enjoy it here."

"Seems pretty reasonable, I heard you were stubborn."

"As a mule." He said closing his eyes.

"Come along your majesty I'll get your maids show you to your quarters." He hmmphed in response. The researcher called a pair of overly perky maids to attend to Husky. He screamed mentally, why couldn't any maids be more aloof? He submitted and allowed them to lead him, but they didn't touch him, he was royalty after all.

The Prince of Astaria was talking to his father when he heard overly hyper shouting of the maids they only did that when they were accompanying someone. He turned and froze; the girl they were accompanying was absolutely beautiful. She was delicate, and had the coloration of the ocean. He flushed unintentionally. He nudged his father.

"Father, who is that girl? Is she a noble?"

"Hm? Oh that's Princess Meho of Sailand. She's a memoria, and she's been brought here for testing."

"She's gorgeous."

"Indeed." The King chuckled.

"But seriously son, don't get too attached, she's a filthy Sailand whore."

"Father!"

"It's true son, she's a harem child, born and raised to be some man's harem woman in the future."

"But, you always told never to judge by blood or appearance."

"That's true, but she's an enemy."

"Father at least let me judge for myself what she is." He gave a pleading look his father could not resist.

"Fine but do not be swayed by her charms."

"I won't Father." He shouted back as he followed the maids.

Husky was led to a beautiful room the maids fanned out doing some nitpicking straightening. He noticed that they had made a feeble attempt to remind him of home but putting extremely outdated Sailand furnishings. He would actually prefer that they leave Astarian furnishings.

"These will be your quarters your majesty, do they please you?" The maid sounded very proud of herself.

"No, you really know nothing of Sailand do you?" He reached out and stroked a tapestry.

"These furnishing have not been used for over a hundred years, even wealthy families might have one or two these items, peasants are the only ones to use these now, are you calling me a commoner?"

"I apologize your majesty; I hope you can forgive us for our insolence."

"I wasn't expecting much from Astaria, so I will forgive you."

"You are very kind."

"I know, now get out of my sight." The maids scurried in different directions. Husky sighed and sat in an overstuffed chair by the window overlooking the garden. He heard someone open the door.

"I told you to get out of my sight."

"Now, now, princess, that's not polite." He turned and knew immediately who it was, Prince William, he looked interested for a split second then spun back dismissively.

"Young lady, I would like to introduce myself, I am-"

"Prince William, the crown prince of Astaria. You're seventeen years old, your favorite subject is history and you are very gifted with swords, you hate plus anima. I know who you are."

"Ah, an educated woman, I like that." He wanted to snap at the girl comment but decided he was pretending to be a girl after all.

"For your information the King likes ALL of children to be educated along with his wives. We are especially sure that we know our enemies well." He was being cheeky, telling this prince, he was proud and strong and telling him to back off.

"My Lady, you are quite feisty and beautiful, like a leopard." His jaw dropped at the comparison. The prince was hitting on him, he struggled not to gag. He could not use his usual excuse, I'm a guy excuse. He had gotten everything from stuttered conversation, to goosing (hated that most) to marriage proposals on the spot, but being compared to a wildcat was a new one.

"Okay, before you get any ideas in our head, I am not some hopeless little romantic who dreams of her prince whisking her away on a white horse and riding into the sunset. I grew up with princes, tons actually and don't think I will swoon to an Astarian, especially one the likes of you." He standing up now and crossed his silky white arms. The Prince stood awestruck at the small girl's outburst then laughed hysterically. Husky scrunched his face with wide eyes.

"Forgive me Princess, I have never met someone like you before I like it." Before he could stop the prince he pressed a kiss on his hand. He smiled at him and ran out of his room. Husky sighed, why did guys have to like him s much, then he proceeded to his bathroom to wash his hand vigorously. He noticed that the bathroom had white bandages he figured that was for moon blood, and he froze. He couldn't fool them when it came to monthly cycles. He panicked for a moment then thought of the solution, his sister didn't get her cycles yet, he guessed that excuse world work until he was sixteen, some girls got it late. Then there were girls like Nana and his mother who got them young, but he guessed since they were constantly in the presence of only men, caused that.

He thought back to when Nana got her first cycle. It was a rather unpleasant experience, she ran to them crying hysterically with a blood stain on her skirt. Husky pushed her away from Senri and Cooro and told her to take a bath and wash her clothes, her handed her his cloak to wear along with some bandages. When she was cleaned up her explained the concept of moon blood. She looked horrified but eventually accepted it, now he had to deal with a moody bat every month, his mother was worse.

Because she was so young when she had them, still a child by most standards, her cycles were violent and unpredictable. Unlike most queens which were on steady schedule and symptoms. His memories of his mother when he was a child were often those of fright as he mother behaved in unpredictable manor. She really was too young to handle children, she good at it but she should have had more freedom in her youth, she wasn't even twenty when he last saw her. Ah the complications of royalty. That reminded him, did Meho deliver his message to Nana. He looked in the mirror and sighed, he really did look like Meho with the wig.

"That arrogant, stupid, foolish jerk who dares call himself a man!" Nana shrieked and Meho rolled her eyes her head propped on her hand. She had been listening to Nana rant for what seemed like hours.

"Yes, yes Nana, he's a horrible jerk now can we move on!" Meho shouted she had a pounding headache from dealing with an annoyed commoner female; she was as bad as her own mother when she was on her moon blood.

"I'm sorry it's just-"

"He's a jerk, he's stupid and you're worried. He's a man and you're a woman, this is natural! Men do stupid things that's why they're men!" Meho panted slightly after her little speech. Nana was still.

"My brother may be clever and wise but he can still be an idiot when the ones he cares for are in danger example, you and me. For me he dressed up as a girl and took my place as a lab rat for you, he told you to get lost."

"He told me to get lost because……."

"He cares about you stupid, I told you he didn't want you get caught in a battle that wasn't needed."

"But…"

"This is a battle between the royal families of Anah, Astaria, and Sailand. A peasant girl like you doesn't need to get involved, you don't have the training anyway."

"Training?"

"Princes and princesses are trained to handle royal conflicts, moral decisions, combat etc. Things a monarch's child should know. We can't just charge in we need to be diplomatic."

"So because I was not trained I can't help."

"More of a hindrance to us."

"That's real nice."

"Yeah I don't know why brother likes you, being royalty is a different world than what you're used to, you can chose to be great but have be careful where you step because one could lead to death, or you could isolate yourself and never exist. Everything is a power struggle you join or be ignored. Our world is complicated, a cruel world where nothing is simple. I wonder what it would be like to be like you, free from all power struggles." She had an expression of ecstasy.

"Well while you imagine that I'm going to rescue Husky." She started waltzing off. Meho snapped out of it and grabbed Nana by the collar.

"Oh no you don't. My brother went through a lot for you to ruin it for him." Nana pouted.

"I have to do something."

"That just shows what a peasant you are. There's more than busting him out, my father will undoubtedly get him out but we have to be patient. They already made it clear they want a war."

"Huh?"

"Kidnapping a monarch's children is an act of war and they've kidnapped eight as well as taking down an ally, they want a war."

"Anah?"

"Killed the royal family and took over, Astaria is becoming power hungry and Sailand is going to have to knock them down a few notches. Even if they did take control of Sailand they could never maintain it. The fact that slavery become illegal would cause revolts and the King would be too far away to handle it."

"I'm just curios, if Husky became king would he get rid of slavery?"

"He would free the plus anima but he wouldn't free the other slaves."

"Why?"

"You can't 'free the slaves' it would cause a revolution, the plus anima are a threat to society and most have escaped anyway."

"Is that more prince training?"

"Yup."

"But Husky is kind."

"A king needs to understand people, he could free the slaves gradually, and a King is not all powerful he is just the puppet of his people."

"I see."

"Nana, do you really love my brother?" She was very serious.

"Yes, I do."

"Then stay out of this."

"But why? I can't do nothing I have to help."

"No! Nana I thoroughly explained to you that can't join this fight, you will stay safe and stay out of this. My brother would never forgive me otherwise."

"For ruining things?" She asked.

"For you getting hurt. My brother has never treated anybody the way I see him treat you. I think he might love you." Nana swore her face was twice its normal temperature, Joseno had told her the same thing.

"So promise me you won't do something stupid, okay?" Nana nodded but crossed her fingers behind her back. She apologized to Meho in her mind; she had to do something for the man she loved.

Late that night Meho and nana were sleeping next to each other mourning the loss of Husky. When Nana was sure that Meho was asleep she sat up and carefully got out of bed careful not to disturb the second girl. She walked down the stairs. So far so good she reached out for the door knob when a pale hand stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?" It was Duchess.

"Crap. How did you know?"

"You have the heart of a girl in love; it's easy to predict what you would do."

"Oh and how would you know?"

"I am in love as well, that's why I'm going to let you go."

"Really?"

"Really." Nana hugged Duchess.

"Thank you." She ran out the door and flew into the night. Duchess sighed. Joseno came from behind her and grabbed her hand.

"Was that wise Nanali?"

"No, but she needs to learn how stupid this is."

Meanwhile Husky was getting ready for bed. Husky had a huge argument with the maids until he convinced them that he didn't need them to help him change, bathe, or groom. He had dressed himself in a puffy nightgown with long sleeves and skirt. He was brushing out his wig and braiding the silver hair, he sighed. He flopped on his bed and wrapped himself in the cotton sheets. He was about to fall asleep when he heard knocking on his window. He got up pulling on a blue robe he walked to the window; he opened the window and leaned out the window.

"Husky." He heard an urgent whisper. He blinked in shock; flying in front of him was Nana. The princess had come for her prince, talk about role reversal.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Princess: Hey peoples, Nana is being stupid and came to her Prince's rescue and we hear Meho's opinion on the subject of Husky and Nana. Haha Husky's cross dressing hahahaha and the Prince has fallen for him. That's going to cause a lot of awkwardness in the next few chapters, just wait until you see what will happen. Not to mention Meho felt it was time to teach Nana the dynamics of royalty, it isn't all it's cracked up to be. **EXTRA ANNOUNCEMENT THERE WILL BE NO UPDATES UNTIL WEEK FROM SUNDAY AT LEAST. BUT I WILL BE WRITING DURING MY TIME UP THERE SO THERE WILL BE UPDATES WHEN I COME HOME.** I'm visiting my grandmother for a family reunion; I'll be there for a week, no internet service whatsoever or television. At least my cousins are coming early this year so I won't have to be cooped up with only my little sister for company. If you read my profile you know how I feel about her. -.-0

Anywho time to answer reviews!...what only two comments?! I normally get three or four, come one people!

Fleeing Arrow: Yeah you were right, but about getting into trouble; you'll have to keep reading to find out what happens. ; 3

Twilinden: Humorous comment good as always, yup everyone hates Husky right now except Teresa and Prince William. LOL


	15. Royal Pain

Husky was in pure shock, he knew Nana could be an air head at times but this extent was new to him. He didn't even consider Nana would deliberately disobey him and his sister to come to his rescue. If he wanted to escape he could have done so easily. He couldn't speak his jaw was wide in shock. Although he had bigger things to worry about his largest concern was the fact he was wearing women's clothes and a wig in front f her. He was in total shock.

"Husky, you're alright!" She whispered, she came into the room and hugged him. Husky let himself enjoy the hug but then there was a fierce knocking on the door.

"Your Majesty, are you alright?" Husky shoved Nana off and hid her under the four poster bed. He straightened his wig as the maid came in.

"My Lady Princess?" The head maid asked.

"You dare disturb me when I am trying to sleep." He snapped, the maid took a step back.

"I apologize; I thought I heard voices My Lady Princess."

"Well there is no one else here."

"But I heard…"

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"Of course not but-"

"Then you must have been hearing things; now take all your maids and leave my quarters so I can sleep and not have to endure further interruptions."

"Yes my Lady Princess." The maid left. Husky waited until the shuffling had quieted then he dragged out Nana.

"What the hell are you doing here, you almost ruined everything." He hissed. Nana grinned sheepishly.

"I needed to make sure you were safe, and I needed to rescue you." Husky stared at her.

"Did Meho give you my message?"

"Yes."

"Then what the hell are you doing here!" He hissed to show he was angry without yelling. She whimpered.

"I wanted to save you."

"I thought Meho would have told you this is a battle for the royal families, this is not your fight Nana."

"But-"



"Leave! I'm telling you to go away, leave the city and go hide. When war break out stay hidden, keep a low profile, and be safe." He wasn't looking at her.

"Why can't you come?"

"Because I can't Nana, now please go and don't come back."

"Husky, there's something important I have to tell you."

"Whatever it is, it can wait."

"But I-"

"Go!" Nana hovered outside the window and watched as he made some kind of gesture to leave then wrapped himself in the cotton sheets. Nana watched him for a moment.

"Love you." She whispered barely audible. She let a single tear roll down her face then she left. She flew all the way back to the Outlander's main house where a very irritated Meho was sitting by the front door with a blanket wrapped around her. The moment Nana walked in the door it was the equivalent a volcano explosion.

"Where the hell were you!? I have been so worried about you! Do you know what Myrrha would have done to me if something happened to you?! He would have murdered me and everyone else here! Do you even know how scared I was?! You're so inconsiderate! Myrrha would not want you running around the city slums in the middle of the night!" Nana really couldn't believe how much alike Meho and Husky were, she had always thought that Husky was snappish and moody while Meho was kind and sweet. Turns out those were only sides of their personalities, when she was angry she was every bit foul-mouthed and rude as Husky, not to mention violent. While Husky really was kind and sweet but afraid to let down his barriers fearing that he will be hurt again.

"Meho cam down, I let Nana go." Duchess clad in her nightclothes looking gorgeous as always.

"Lady Duchess, why did you do that she could have been killed for trespassing!"

"Dear Meho, she has the heart of a girl in love so she is now as stubborn about seeing him as your mother refusing to be your father's wife. You can just call me Duchess by the way." Meho didn't seem to be willing to accept that as an answer.

"Come on Nana let's have a drink, Meho, dear, would you join us?" Meho grumbled and nodded.

So all the three girls were sitting at one of the tables drinking hot tea. Meho was very sullen for being made to worry, she would glare at Nana often, and Nana shrunk under her gaze. Duchess kept smiling pleasantly.

"Hey Lady Duchess, how did you decide to start the Outlanders gang." Duchess looked surprised by her question.



"Well after running away from my palace when it was attacked I wandered with Joseno for two years then I came to the city. There assumed me an orphan they didn't recognize me luckily but they threw me in the slums. Joseno kept me safe and we bought this place with some of our money. Eventually I started taking immigrant orphans and imported slaves. They began getting jobs and we made more and more money and I started buying out the houses next to us. We got threats and attacks from the Dragons and Lionesses. But the children of this gang were trained in foreign fighting styles and plus anima found acceptance with us as well. In Anah plus anima are called divinities, children loved by the gods so they were saved. We disagree with Sailand even though we are allies. Anyway we became bigger and stronger. I felt out of touch by the time I was sixteen, I always felt alone despite the fact I was surrounded by people like myself, foreigners. I started to runaway through the slums and then come back a day or two later. My children were disturbed by this behavior and began to worry, Joseno as well. But I could not say what I was feeling to any of them. None of them would understand. I was feeling guilty that I had abandoned my people like I did." She paused for a moment.

"Then, one day I was on one of my runaway walks, this time planning to never come back I heard crying. I followed until I found the source, a little boy. He was small there was dry blood caked on his lips, his eyes were blue and his hair was silver, I thought he had been a girl at first. I thought he looked familiar but I couldn't place it. He looked up me and sniffled, he seemed to not trust me at first, then I realized who he was, he looked like Queen Marien, and judging by his clothes he must be a relation. I told him who I was, Nanali, crown princess. Then he seemed to trust me and told me he was Prince Myrrha of Sailand, then I felt as if I finally got what I was looking for. I took him home with me and I stopped running. I had someone I could relate to; although he was seven he was intelligent and seemed to feel the bond of royalty. Once I told him about my guilt and he stared at me for a moment then he said 'If you had died back there knowing there was a chance you could live then wouldn't that be abandoning your people anyway. If you're alive then you can still save them, you're not much use to them dead.'" Duchess smiled softly.

"He made me, so happy; I never loved anybody like I loved him. Majesty was like my son. I loved as if I had given birth to him myself. He would pick flowers for me and make shoddy handmade gifts; he acted like my son when it was just us, or even Joseno. To everyone else he was cold as a glacier until he was comfortable with them. When he disappeared my heart broke, it really did. It was my fault; I let him wander around by himself. I knew it was dangerous but I couldn't refuse much of him. I forgot that he was child, a small one at that. It's my fault that he suffered as he did and I hope that two of the most important women in his life could forgive me for bringing him so much pain." Nana and Meho blinked, they hadn't been expecting Duchess' life story to lead to an apology.

"I would never blame you Duchess, you made my brother happy when you took him in, and I'm a memoria like him so I could feel every bit of happiness he felt when he was in your care. You made him very happy." Duchess wiped away a tear.

"Thank you Meho. Yet now I regret not saving him again. I have contacts servants in the palace and even one of Majesty's maids in a loyal Outlander; I was told today that the Prince of Astaria seems to be fond of the dear boy." She sighed.



"This is quite troublesome." Duchess sighed again taking a sip from her tea.

"Not necessarily." Said Meho, she also took a sip of tea thoughtfully.

"Eh?"

"We can work this to our advantage, if the Prince is infatuated with me a.k.a my brother then he would do anything to please him-I mean me so we can manipulate him to our will."

"Well done Meho I have no doubt your brother is already thinking the same thing." Duchess smiled sadistically.

"I will alert the contact to make sure he knows we can relay messages." Duchess said getting up.

"Wait, Lady Duchess, I can't just sit here and wait for Husky to come home. I have to help somehow. I need to help him get home safe. I love him Lady Duchess please let me help." Duchess was quiet as was Meho.

"Well the contact is very good at what she does so I suppose, since you are in love with my darling boy I can arrange for you to help us somehow." Duchess smirked, a weird sinister smirk. Meho and Nana exchanged glances, Duchess never smirked.

The sun rose over the courtyard. Golden rays reflected off the pond on to the castle. Quincy swam contently through the crystal waters. The flowers opened to the sun. A maid went to Husky's bed and shook him gently. He awoke like a prince should, gently and majestically. This had been the first time he was not afraid to sleep alone. The maid blushed lightly. Husky sat him and reached to ruffle his hair a habit as a child. He froze, his hair was short, and he saw his wig had fallen off. He panicked and looked at the maid the he froze, he recognized this girl; this was Jaclyn. Jaclyn was a maid/spy for the outlanders. She was a brothel girl originally born from a brothel girl herself, a foreigner mother and Astarian father. Jaclyn favored her father so she could pass herself off as an Astarian.

"Hey Majesty." She chirped

"Jaclyn?"

"Yup, I volunteered to be your maid. If you favor me I could help you keep your secret."

"Thank you. Now just say you help me change, so turn around." Husky brushed out the wig and placed it firmly on his head. He was dressed in boy's undergarments but pulled on a dress provided for him. Jaclyn helped him fasten it and styled his wig. She also put a little makeup and a silk scarf to cover Husky's neck markings. When Husky looked in the mirror he could have sworn he was Meho. Jaclyn let the other maids in.

"I like this one, what's her name?" He asked gesturing to Jaclyn.

"Uh, that's Jaclyn My Lady Princess."



"She will be my personal maid, she alone will help me dress and style my hair."

"Are you sure My Lady Princess? She is but one maid."

"I'm sure." The maids started to tidy up the room. Then a knock sounded on the door.

"Hello, the researchers are here." A maid let them in. The researchers measured his height and weight. They took about a pint of blood for studying and attached weird devices to his head then asked him to probe a maid so they could record brainwave patterns. Husky saw a lot of things he would rather not see again.

Meanwhile The Prince had finished his morning lessons and exercise. He came to his father's throne room and approached him.

"Father?"

"Yes William."

"Princess Meho, I was wondering, are we supposed to keep her in her room all day?"

"Why?" He raised an eyebrow at his son.

"I was wondering if I could take her for a walk around the palace gardens, I could win her favor."

"If it will make her more cooperative. Do you think it will?"

"If she likes me." There was a pause

"Son, she's a Sailander, I doubt she will like you."

"I'll try Father!"

"Hey I never….." He sighed that boy was in for something bad.

Prince William ran all the way to the Princess' quarters. He walked in as casually as he could into her room. The researchers just finished taking blood samples and were on their way. They all bowed to him on their way out but he ignored them. Husky allowed the maids to fuss over his puncture wounds and his sleeves. When one suggested a change of clothes he simply waved it off.

"Princess?" Husky ignored him the first time, not being used to referred to as Princess.

"Princess Meho?" Husky glared this time then spun his head toward the window dismissively; the Prince however was not going down without a fight.

"I was wondering if you would accompany me on a walk through the gardens." Husky contemplated this for a moment, the decided he could work the Prince to his own advantage.



"Fine." He stood up lifting his skirt just enough so he could walk without tripping. He followed the Prince through the gardens; he had to admit it was nice being outside. The Prince never once took his eyes off the so called Princess. He tried to hold Husky's hand but Husky just ripped it away. They came to the pond where Quincy the fish lived. Husky felt a yearning to the water.

"Hey don't get too close My Lady Princess." Husky ignored him and put a hand toward the water. He felt a trance claim his senses. Quincy reared from the water.

"Princess!" William shouted. Husky didn't move from his spot and did not even acknowledge Quincy at first. Quincy went back into the water then came up slowly this time just his head and pressed his head to Husky's hand. Husky ran his white fingers over the fish's enormous head. His plus anima markings burned. The fish continued to let the plus anima rub his head. Many people didn't know this but animals feel a close bond to plus animas of their species. In this case Husky and a fish, they were not afraid of him so it made it easy for him to catch them. Husky was ripped away from the pond by William and Quincy, disgruntled by the removal of the smooth hand splashed William and in the process Husky with a wave of water. Husky snapped out of his trance and regarded his soaked dress with annoyance but no open opinions. William on the other hand was very verbal about is displeasure.

"Damn you Quincy now I'm wet!" He shouted to the pond.

"Princess are you alright?" He asked Husky who stared blankly at him and said nothing. He simply turned and walked back toward the palace.

"Wait Princess I'll call some servants to bring some towels."

"It's fine I can find my way back." He didn't look at William.

"Princess, are you mad at Quincy?"

"No, I'm mad at you."

"Huh, why?"

"Quincy wasn't hurting me or anything, he just liked me."

"Quincy doesn't like anyone, but my father. Why would he like you?"

"Ever consider that maybe I'm good with animals?"

"Doesn't matter Quincy could have eaten you!" Husky glared.

"I'm fine; I can take care of myself." He said calmly keeping his temper in check. The Prince grabbed his wrist and pulled him off the stairs and into a tender, but forced, kiss. The Crown Prince of Astaria was kissing the Crown Prince of Sailand. Prince William enjoyed the soft pink lips of who he thought was Princess Meho. For a moment or two Husky was too shocked to act, then he slowly brought back one hand. He swiftly slapped the Prince across the face and ran to the safety of his maids.



"Don't ever touch me you bastard! I'm the favorite daughter of the King of Sailand if you ever touch me again I'll see your decapitated head on a pike!" He was so angry and embarrassed he almost forgot to disguise his voice.

Husky stormed to his room and washed his mouth out vigorously. How dare he try to kiss a princess of an enemy nation? Just because Meho was the daughter of one of the King's harem woman he felt that there's nothing wrong with kissing him without consent like that. Disgusting pest thought he was worth something but he was being fooled like everyone else in the palace.

"Princess?" It was Jaclyn.

"Come in." Jaclyn walked in and it was the first time Husky had ever really noticed the uniform maids wore. They wore blue knee length or ankle length dresses with short or long sleeves depending on age and season. Younger maids wore knee sock and slippers while older maids just wore pantyhose and slipper under their long skirts. All maids wore lacy hair bands; older maids put their hair in buns while younger one wore pigtails or single plaits. As a decorative touch the aprons all had a frilly edging and a glass brooch shaped like the Astarian symbol sat at each maid's collar. Jaclyn was a younger maid.

"I saw that kiss." She smirked.

"Don't go telling anybody about it, I'd rather maintain some dignity around my sisters."

"Ah, don't worry; I'm just here to bring you the gift Lady Duchess told me to give you."

"Oh, what is it?"

"It's in the other room, come on." Husky followed her into his bedroom and sitting in the chair, dressed in the Astarian palace uniform was a girl with blond braids; and not just any girl with blond pigtails.

For sitting in the chair was none other than Miss Nana Alba.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Princess: If you're reading this it means I'm back home. I was miserable all week; my allergies drove me up the wall. No internet and nothing to do but read, listen to music via i-pod, and write on my computer. I would have done more writing if my sister hadn't kept stealing MY laptop to play games, just because we share a game she feels entitled to my computer whenever she wants. Not to mention it rained all 

week, the boring part. So let's recap, I was crammed in a dusty hundred year old house, I have terrible allergies, my sister stole my laptop for the most each day, my family didn't even come until the tail end of the week. The end of the week wasn't as bad it was pretty fun being with all my family. Anyway enough about my problems now about the story. Husky has been kissed by force again; I really need to stop being so mean to him. But I have say, he's really not taking crap from anyone, maids or the crown prince. Nana is extremely stubborn and Duchess explains how she went from crown princess to gang leader. I have fun writing for Meho and Husky, they're so much alike but their normal, day to day behavior is so different even though they have the same personality and if it had been Meho in Husky's position she would act the same way Husky does now. If anyone's wondering I am friends with a pair of twins but they aren't identical (far from it actually, but they're both girls), but they really do get along well and share friends, I wonder how they do it I couldn't even share cousins with my sister. XD

Review Time:

Grace Raven: Ah come on Husky + cross-dressing equals funny. Anyway I'm back now.

SasuXSaku: Yeah ha ha, I don't even know why I put that moon blood thing in, it just felt right.

Twilinden: I'm back and you are so lucky to have dreams about this, I wish I did, my dreams never make sense.

Jeikobu Kyoudai-tieru: Wow that's a long penname. Anyway, thanks for the support.

ur guardian angel: what's the fun of a cross-dressing prince without another one falling in love with him?


	16. Royal Proposal

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing this on a place called ?

-

Husky pointed to Nana stuttering, he couldn't believe it. She had one something stupid again. Not to mention he was fully decked out in a woman's dress.

"Nana…." He struggled to keep his temper in check.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing here? I just told you to leave and stay out of this."

"Oh come on, I had to do something to help. Beside, don't I look cute?" Yes she looked cute in that outfit, she looked downright adorable. The maid outfit really suited her personality.

"Yeah whatever, what are you doing?" He watched her started to clean.

"Cleaning, I'm your maid aren't I?" She spoke as if it were obvious thing in the world.

"No, you're going back to Duchess and the others. Don't you think Cooro and Senri will be worried?"

"They know where I am Cooro said it was a good idea."

"Well Cooro's an idiot!"

"What about Senri? He said it was good idea too."

"That's a lie; Senri never says more than three words a sentence if you can even call them that."

"Well he did so there!" She stuck out her tongue. The pair glared at each other with their best glares. Jaclyn giggled.

"Ah, young love." Husky glared at her.

"Get out." He said calmly. Jaclyn shrugged and walked away.

Meho lazed about on a chair reading a book her silver hair pooling on the floor. Nirvana walked up to her with Amber and sighed.

"The great princess Meho has been reduced to a mere couch potato." Meho glared up at her.

"Stuff it Nirvana." She stated. She knew that Nirvana was just trying to help in her own obnoxious way but it annoyed her. Amber shifted nervously; she wasn't nearly as outgoing as her friend. Amber genuinely cared about the twins even though they were competition. Those two always made their father happy, Amber loved her father and if the twins made him happy she wanted to see to their well being. After all, when Myrrha vanished their father was never the same a glimmer had been taken from his very soul.

"Cheer up Meho, Father will help him." Amber took a gentler approach.

"I know, but it's my fault. I don't even know what's being done to him. I'll never be able to look my mother in the eye again. My mother nearly died when he disappeared, and I just took him away again."

"Really, I thought your mother took I rather well." Nirvana stated.

"Are you kidding, that was just her outside face, her soul was crushed in a million pieces."

"Oh…." There was an awkward silence, everyone shifted uncomfortably until Teresa broke the tension. And by breaking the tension it is meant that she threw herself at Meho. Meho tried desperately to dislodge the crazy plus-anima's grip on her.

"Majesty sister is very pretty and so nice! You like Teresa, yes? I be your sister one day."

"Wha, I, uh? Get off! Jeeze my brother just had to have an insane girlfriend!" Meho panted but Teresa got stars in her eyes.

"Meho approve, oh, I make Majesty very happy, I be good mate for him!"

"Oh Moon and Stars get the insane creature away from me!" Nirvana and Amber watched Meho's struggle with her brother's wannabe lover.

"Teresa, dear, please get off Meho."

"Thank you Duchess!" Shouted Meho kissing her hand.

"No need to be dramatic dear."

"Hello Duchess." Chorused Amber and Nirvana.

"I have great news girls!"

"Really what?" Asked Meho pushing away Teresa to the best of her abilities.

"Your father is coming here now!"

"What really? Father?!"

"Yes! He sent a letter back telling me he was on his way. Considering the amount of time it takes for a letter to arrive he should be here in a few days."

"Yeah Dad's coming!" Shouted Amber and Nirvana; Meho didn't celebrate with her half-sisters. Elda peered around the corner. Meho walked away from the celebrating duo. Elda took her into the room she was sharing with Felicity. Elda was the only one who could stand her.

"You're worried about him, I am too." Elda said quietly looking at the ceiling.

"He's not your twin brother." Meho suddenly found her knees interesting.

"True, but you do not love him like a man does a woman."

"I would certainly hope not, you two are incestuous enough as it is." A voice scoffed. The girls turned their attention to the proud redhead standing in the doorway.

"Get lost Felicity, we're worrying about Myrrha together, it's not something you would understand sister dear. Your brother gets to be king now go rub it in someone else's face, maybe Sarah can tolerate you."

"Myrrha, what are you doing now?" Meho wondered aloud.

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"What if-"

"No Nana."

"But Hu-" She whined.

"My name is Meho, Nana." Husky said irritably, he looked up from his book.

"But Meho I wanna style your hair you always leave it down and put a chain circulate with charms on!"

"Maybe I like circulates, they suit me!" They glared at each other.

"Princess, is this maid bothering you?" It was Prince William.

"Nah, I like her but she like to get on my nerves."

"I see, um, I was wondering-"

"No."

"I haven't asked you yet."

"After you disgraced me, I have no interest in hearing what you have to say." Husky proceeded to look back to his book.

"Princess are you going to hold that against me forever?"

"Actually I can, you'd be surprised how well I can hold a grudge."

"What if I told you it was my Father's request."

"Oh that changes everything." Husky smiled sweetly, Nana shot a baffled look at him.

"I guess I have to say, HELL NO!"

"Eh? But my father is…"

"The King of Astaria, our enemies so I hate him more than I do you." He said sweetly.

"Look, if you don't start shaping up we'll send you away so your parents will never find you." That caught his attention.

"Fine what is it?"

"Dinner tonight." Husky stood and slapped him.

"You made all that fuss about a dinner I thought you were going to make become you concubine or something." William smirked.

"You interested?" That earned another slap.

"Come on Nana!" He stormed off. When they were safely in his chambers did he speak freely.

"I hate that guy." He huffed flopping on his bed.

"Really I think he's cute."

"He hates plus anima and he kissed by force!"

"He did?"

"Yes he did. The bastard."

"Wow he must really like you!"

"Unfortunately."

"He doesn't seem so bad."

"I know he's not, if we were normal kids we could probably be friends. I know he'll end up kissing me again."

"Husky, if your father would let you go home, would you?" Nana sat down in a chair.

"I think I would, if my father wouldn't kill me first."

"Would you marry Elda if you did?"

"Probably, she doesn't have any plans but marrying the future king. She's fond of me so it would work out."

"What do you mean; she's got nowhere else to go?"

"Her mother was married to a man before my father and when she was pregnant with Elda he died. Everything was left to his brother and he agreed to marry Elda's mother if Elda was killed but she refused and went back to her father. No one wants to marry a widow with a child, so her father sent her to be a wife of my Father's harem; he didn't mind Elda and offered her a place in the next King's harem."

"Wow so she gets a happy ending."

"Pretty much." He paused.

"I think she really loved me so her happy ending was taken away."

"She's fourteen what does she know about love." Shrugged Nana.

"About as much as anybody does, my father loves my mother, even though there's a seven year difference between them and my mother became his bride at twelve. To the ordinary eye they seem to detest each other but Meho has told me that our mother has been accepting his advances as of late, they are utterly in love." He sighed.

"No one understands love. I know I don't." He sighed again.

"I think that no one can understand but we enjoy it, I know I do." Husk shot her a baffled and hurt glance. Jaclyn, with her unusual impossible timing, burst in. Jaclyn was carrying a silver blue dress that reminded Nana of the moon.

"Come on Princess let's get you bathed and dressed. Now undress."

"Excuse me?"

"What are you wearing girl's underwear or something."

"No!"

"Then what's the problem you've had maids undress you before haven't you." Jaclyn asked twitching her fingers.

"No actually not since I could dress myself!"

"Aw, prince charming is a prude."

"I am not so I'm going to change in the bathroom!" He grabbed the dress and stormed into the bathroom. He came out a few moments later blushing.

"It looks like a ball gown or wedding dress." He groused. The dress was snug on his abdomen with a gauzy bodice where his chest was flat as a board and the skirt puffed out with the same gauzy material with tiny silver stars scattered over the skirt. Jaclyn whipped out an intricate headpiece with star charms and tiny chains. Jaclyn brushed out the wig and set it in place on his head. Jaclyn whipped out an intricate necklace with crystal gems. Husky's eyes involuntarily followed it.

"You like Princess?" Jaclyn giggled.

"What's that?" He was entranced by its beauty; Jaclyn smirked and whispered in his ear.

"A gift from your suitor." She placed it on his bare throat.

"It's really nice, I mean the cut and quality is top of the line, you don't see this outside of royalty."

"That's probably why he gave it to you. I won't even ask why you know all that junk." Husky touched the necklace that suited him, or Meho.

"This isn't good; this is extravagant even for royalty. I think he's serious." Jaclyn put the finishing touches on.

"Well, do I look convincing?" Nana and Jaclyn were speechless, they were jealous of his utter beauty. He looked like Meho.

"Do I really look that bad?"

"No, Husky, you look absolutely stunning." He blushed and looked at his feet; of course this was difficult because they were covered by his skirt.

Husky sat at the unnecessarily long table. He picked at his meal. He detested Astarian food it was rich and greasy. He liked the food of his homeland; it was all clean and fresh, like fruits. William saw the necklace and took it as approval. The king watched the simply divine child pick at her food.

"So Princess Meho, do you have hobbies?"

"I like evaluating jewels; I'm also very fond of writing."

"Um, do you like to dance?" Asked William shyly.

"Not your Astarian dances but Sailand ones yes."

"Well then let's show my father what we can do."

"Excuse me?" He panicked inwardly; he had said Sailand in an effort to get him away. William however was not discouraged. The Prince snapped his fingers and music sounded. The Prince grabbed his hand and swept him into an intricate dance. Husky had to admit, he was good dancer, for Astarian stuffed shirt. He somewhat enjoyed the dance he felt like he was flying for the first time in years. The dance ended as abruptly as it started.

"Father I would like to make an announcement, to you and the Princess." Husky froze.

'Oh Moon Goddess, this can't be good for me!'

"Might I add her ladyship looks ravishing tonight? I have something very important to ask you."

'Oh please don't let it be what I think it is!' He got down on one knee.

"Princess Meho, you are one of the most infuriating people I know, you're stubborn as a mule yet you're an interesting person and I'm pretty sure I love you. And what better way to sop or fighting than to unite our countries than our union. What I'm saying is that Princess Meho, will you marry me?" Husky was so overwhelmed. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, so out of shock and stress he fainted, like any girl would.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Princess: So yeah, prince proposed. Not really surprising. I know it seems a bit too soon, but in royalty and nobility someone could not meet their spouse until their wedding day. So the thought of him proposing to a Princess only a few days after they met is not unheard of. Besides its to untie their kingdoms so it's all good intentions. Poor boy can't catch a break. BTW I just wanted to say that Meho and Myrrha are not meant to be Japanese names, they were meant to be Sailand names which means that can mean whatever the heck I want in this story. Ha ha, he fainted, (chuckle) Oh and stuffed shirt is because the people of Sailand are much more free spirited and fun loving and consider Astarians stuck up.

Reviews:

Fleeing Arrow: Thank you, I find writing very inspiring, getting comments like yours encourage me.

Twilinden: That's so cool, you know the dream thing. No I don't think you're creepy, you're no creepier than me. BTW Sorry missed the deadline.

Grace Raven: Thank you for your blessing! XD

SasuXSakuFan: You feel my pain then!

Shadow763: Thank you!


	17. Acceptance

Disclaimer: Must I repeat it, I don't own it.

-

Husky woke up, he was in his bed. He sat up quickly, his wig had been braided ad he was in a nightgown, he begged the gods to tell him who did. He look around and got out, in a surge of fear he checked his hand and sighed. There was no ring on it. He walked around and poured a drink of water for himself. Nana opened the door and rushed to him catching him in a hug.

"N-nana?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, why?"

"Because when I heard you passed out I was scared that you were hurt or sick." He heard her stifle a sob. He hugged her close; Nana was comforted and Husky felt warm. Husky had never really been a touchy-feely type. Even as a child the most he would do would snuggle with his mother and sister. The surprise hugs from Elda didn't count, yet with this girl it was different. He didn't yell or thrash when she hugged him.

"I'm fine, I was, in shock. Prince William proposed marriage to me." Nana froze.

"Are serious, hasn't he known you for couple of days?"

"Yes, but royalty is different, take my father, most his wives he met on their wedding day."

"Are you going to say no?" Husky stared at her for a long time.

"Nana, what do you think I was going to say?"

"I don't know, I was making sure!"

"You're so stupid!"

"Stupid! I'm not the boy in a dress!"

"Yeah, well I'm not the maid wannabe!"

"I'm not wearing a necklace a guy I hated gave me!"

"At least I didn't follow a boy I said I hated!"

"Well at least I'm a virgin!" She froze as those words left her lips. She had gone too far, and she knew it. Husky's jaw had dropped. Nana covered her mouth, but it was too late. He blinked back tears and dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

"Get out." He said quietly.

"Husky I'm so-"

"I said GET OUT!" On cue three maids came in and dragged Nana out.

"Her ladyship is very moody, when she says leave, you leave." Then the maids released her and walked away to complete their other jobs.

Husky lay on his stomach, how dare she say that? She knew his biggest secret, his most painful secret. It was not that he was scared how people would look at him; he was ashamed of himself for not being able to protect himself when push came to shove. It happened with Dylana too; he let his guard down and was hurt as a result. Wendy, no Windai was a monster who wants what she wants and what she wanted was him. Windai would find him eventually, he told Jenna that he could handle her but maybe not, maybe she take him back and force him to be her mate. He shuddered, that was a fate worse than death. He sighed and curled up in the blankets listening to the rain fall outside, trying to think of a good way to turn down William without sending himself to executioner block.

Damn this was going to be hard.

Meho sat by the door in her nightclothes and a blanket sitting by the door awaiting news on her brother. Duchess came down stairs being the early riser that she was and saw her foster daughter sitting, worrying like any sister should.

"Meho, dear, does the phrase 'a watched pot never boils' mean anything to you?"

"No." She replied stubbornly.

"You truly are your mother's daughter."

"Damn right."

"Dear it would please me if you restrained your harsh language in my presence." Duchess sighed dramatically putting a hand to her cheek. Meho smiled, and Duchess smiled too. The tender moment was disrupted by Jaclyn bursting in a flurry, her cloak and hair wild and soaked by the pouring rain.

"MY LADY! Horrible news, the Prince has proposed to Majesty and fear the consequences of Majesty turning him down! He threatened to send him away when he refused to listen to a request, the consequences of turning him down for marriage……. It's time to intervene My Lady!" Jaclyn's babbling was silenced with a slap.

"Jaclyn, you must calm yourself. I have a plan worked out, true this is too soon for it to be executed, but I will still follow through with it. However, I need you do something."

"Whatever it takes My Lady."

"Tell Majesty to stall, stall for about a week or two. Tell him to take any means possible even if it means accepting the proposal."

"Of course whatever you say my Lady." With that Jaclyn fled back into the rainy night. Meho shuddered involuntarily from the wind that blew through the door. Duchess closed it. The sound of footsteps echoed in the hall, Cooro and Senri were walking down the stairs. Senri took look at Meho and memory flooded through his mind.

_A pretty girl, slim as a willow stood with a hand on a wicker chair. She saw him and Crystala and flashed a regal smile. He heard sounds and saw a pair of maids of the palace walk in carrying a pair of infants. The girl took one, and held it out to Senri, it was dressed as a boy, the same ivory skin, blue eyes and silver hair. The girl took the other child in her arms, this one dressed a girl. Senri looked at the child in his arms, who stared back in fascination then smiled, giggled and grabbed a grey lock of Senri's hair. The pretty girl smiled and patted Senri's head. Senri felt his face heat up. Crystala smiled at the girl, stroking her hair and smiling fondly at the infant._

"Senri!" Cooro shouted.

"Huh?"

"You phased out again." He explained.

"Mm." He looked at Meho, who took a step back.

"I know I look like my mother, Senri, but I'm not her. I'm Meho her daughter. Do yo understand?" He didn't respond at first. Then he stepped toward and cupped his hand to her face.

"No, not Marien, Marien's baby." Meho gave him an odd look and pushed his hand away.

"That's right, Marien's daughter." She told him. He stared at her still.

"Marien was sad before children were there."

"Senri?"

"Marien was so pretty."

"Senri, are you in love with my mother?"

Husky sat on his bed irritably, he swung his legs waiting for Jaclyn to comeback with news from Duchess. He heard timid knocking on the door. Nana walked in, looking at her feet.

"Yes?"

"I want to apologize." She bowed deeply.

"Really now, go on."

"I know I went too far. I know I really hurt you and hope that you can find in your heart to forive me."

"I know you didn't mean it. I was angry, it made me regret having you find out. No, I wasn't really angry at you…."

"Huh?"

"I was reminded of limitations I had. I was reminded I was weak. As a child I was treated with delicacy because of my poor health, when Duchess gave me that medicine I became dramatically healthier. I got cocky because I felt strong and good for the first time. You know how memorias rarely live to be seven, well I was a cross between those who live and those who don't. I was sick all the time, for a while in Astaria I overestimated myself. I emotionally weak, I act cold and unreachable but I find comfort in mother/sister figures in my life leading to my incident with Windai. It was not a fault of yours, it was a snap on my part." Nana sat on the bed next to him. She out an arm around him

"You're not weak Husky, you're one of the strongest people I know." He put a hand on hers.

"Thank you and I'm sorry." He stared at her, she was so close, he started to lean in, and Nana didn't protest. Closer, closer then………..

"Majesty!" Jaclyn burst in the room, donned in her uniform, still soaking wet from the rain outside.

'Oh dammit to hell!' Husky swore inwardly. How many times had been interrupted?

"I bring word from Duchess." She panted.

"Well?"

"She said that the best you could do would be to accept the proposal."

"What!?"

"You must not question her judgment."

"Question her, no duh I'll question her! Accepting the proposal would mean that my secret would be out! I can't exactly keep my guise as a girl on a wedding night!"

"Majesty….."

"I trust Duchess but I can't do that."

"Majesty you have to stall for time, the acceptance will do that!"

"I won't even pretend to accept that bastard!"

"Majesty you shouldn't put your personal feelings above your mission."

"I can and I will!"

"Is this all because he kissed you?" Husky didn't respond immediately.

"Oh and by the way his Majesty wants to speak with you." Jaclyn went to Husky's wardrobe and pulled out a dress. This was blue and the color of Husky's eyes, a slender loose fitting skirt with ribbon on the cllar and cuffs along with gentle lacing along the collar and cuffs. Jaclyn and Nana helped tie the ribbon laces on his back. Jaclyn brushed out the wig and placed a simple circulate with a single tear-drop sapphire. Husky looked in the mirror and sighed, Nana put a hand on his shoulder.

Husky walked through the halls of the palace with Nana and Jaclyn two steps behind. He absentmindedly stared at the paintings of each family of the past generations. It reminded him of the flower temple back home, where the women of his father were displayed like trophies. That temple had made him sad, he used to ask himself if he would be that way too when he was king; forever treating women as possessions instead of people. He stopped at the painting closest to the throne room. It was the current King of Astaria, William, and a pretty woman with her arms around the king. It was an odd sight. The white haired blue eyed king, the pretty young brunette woman with green eyes, and blue eyed brunette prince; all three frozen in a happy moment eternally.

"Princess Meho?" It was William, he walked over and bowed lightly.

"Hello William."

"So have you accepted my offer?" It took everything he had not to spit in his face. Jaclyn's voice ranted in his head reminding him to delay.

"I haven't decided yet, it's quite an offer, becoming queen of a country."

"It's a wonderful offer, why can't you accept." If he were Meho the first thing that would come to mind would be…….

"My mother." William's eyes flickered in understanding.

"Your mother?" He said barely above a whisper. Husky saw weakness and worked it.

"You may not know this but I had a twin brother. My mother had been basically abandoned by her family and saw my brother and me as her only family. When I was young my brother vanished without a trace, my mother was destroyed by it. I was her sole consolation. I can't leave her behind again, my father loves her but it's not enough for her. She needs me." William's eyes softened. He was working him but he was not lying, he could feel his mother's pain even though he was a nation away.

"I understand."

"Speaking of which, where's your mother, the queen."

"She died when I was young."

"Oh." He could understand him.

"My mother's death is what drives me to marry young. I want to be married for a long time and my children to have a mother. I want to marry a beautiful wonderful girl like you. I want you to be my queen and my children's mother." He clasped Husky's hands. Husky gaped like a fish; he could not believe what he had just heard. He was kindred to William, of all the people. Myrrha the crown prince of Sailand was kindred to the crown prince of Astaria, William, the enemy country. Good lord who did he make angry in his past life.

"Husky he doesn't seem so bad." Nana said she was lounging on Husky's bed next to him. He was sitting on the edge.

"No, he's not." He was astonished.

"You sound surprised."

"Well yeah, I was raised to hate him. It's hard for me to hate a guy who loves his mom and wants a family."

"How come?"

"I want a happy family too. So I could understand why he feels the way he does."

"So how are you going to break his heart?"

"I'm not sure." He stroked Nana's hair as if it were some habit he had had for years. Nana blushed slightly feeling his gentle fingers combing through her hair. He seemed so gentle now as if all of his pains no longer existed. Their world was a quiet and blissful one. All their pain and their secrets didn't matter now, they were together. Neither child could ask for more.

The next day at dinner Husky was fully garbed in a beautiful dress. His wig was even in an up style decorated with jewels. He was dressed in a pure white gown with sequin patterns. His lips were painted pink and light blue powder on his eye lids and black paint making his dramatic eyelashes more dramatic.

"So Princess how was your day?" William asked.

"It was fine; one of the maids taught me to make shoes."

"Really that's interesting."

"I must say it's quite amusing watching you two force small talk considered my son just proposed marriage. Speaking of which I'm assuming you didn't give my son an answer."

"No I did not." He picked up his goblet.

"I wonder why, my son has offered you a place as his Queen, no princess could ask for more. It's not because you're already engaged are you?" Husky put down his wine and flicked his tongue over his pink lips. His eyes remained regal and cold.

"No." He regretted his action because the King was looking at him, with eyes of lust. He shrunk under the ruler's gaze. He knew lust when he saw it; ever since he had left home he had gotten it numerous times a day.

"So I guess, you're going to say no huh?"

"I was not going to say that unless you changed your mind." Husky casually picked up his goblet. The Prince dropped his.

"Does that mean…?" Husky flashed his best coy smile, he raised his goblet.

"I accept your proposal Prince William."

"And that's how it happened." Jaclyn huffed putting a hand on her hip.

"So he actually listened, I wasn't expecting him, stubborn child." Duchess smiled sweetly.

"Stubborn is right. You should see them though the whole palace is in uproar. Everyone's freaking out. Although the dress they designed for him is very pretty. It's only been five days dammit!"

"You sound rather irritated, is the wedding thing why you didn't report to me sooner?"

"No freaking duh! They're over working everyone to the point of exhaustion, even Majesty's exhausted." Duchess only laughed.

"What the hell he actually accepted!?" Meho stormed in.

"Oh hello dear." Duchess was unfazed by her anger. Joseno walked in, spent a moment listening to Meho's angry ranting.

"She really is Majesty's sister." He chuckled. Then he bent down and whispered in Duchess' ear.

"Truly!?" she gasped, and Joseno nodded. Duchess stood up and grabbed her veils from her wardrobe. Donned her violate veils she ran towards her door.

"Meho gather your sister's it's time."

"Yes Duchess."

Not too long after, Duchess was donned head to toe in her veils. She stood by the dock with only Joseno by her side. She watched the boat dock with a loud creak. She waited as the crew gather themselves. The plank as lowered and a man dressed in flowing robes disembarked off the ship. He noticed Duchess and walked right up to her. He go on one knee and kissed her hand.

"It is a pleasure to hear from you Princess Nanali."

"And you my King."



-

-

-

-

-

Princess: It's freaking one in the morning, I have tea kwon do tomorrow morning-actually this morning if you get specific- and I'm also going away again until Wednesday. SO BE HAPPY! Sorry I'm hyped up when I'm tired. Anyway, I bet you weren't expecting him to accept and to clear things up he accepted because his personal anger melted when e found out about William's mother he is not in love with the prince. I really delayed on this because my relatives been coming and going in my house left and right so I've been spending time with them and I wanted to get this done before I went away again. The King of Sailand has arrived along with Husky/Nana fluffles. BTW I put fanart from this story on Deviantart, just search +anima Husky secrets

Review Time!

Twilinden: Husky is an unfortunate soul, wait insulting who, me or Husky? I is confused!!

Grace Raven: Oh things will get better now that daddy's here, then again…… his father hate plus anima……..oh poopy…….

SasuXSakufan: Well he'd have to find out eventually, he'll begin to wonder why his wife refuses to lay with him (if you know what I mean ...)

Ur guardian angel: Like I said he really made someone angry in his last life.

Shadow793: Sounds like a deal!

Chaos Ride: Haha, Meho rules. Yeah my story rocks hard.


	18. King and His Queens

Disclaimer: Don't own it

-

Duchess boarded the ship, the princesses following her with her bodyguards. The king led her to a room with a table and chairs. Seven anxious women awaited their arrival. Duchess smiled as the girls rushed to their mothers in anticipation. Amber and Nirvana embraced their mothers with shrieks of joy, Queen Esper and Queen Angel laughed at their daughters' antics. Clarissa and Sarah had small, pleasant reunions with their mothers. Elda's mother flung herself at her daughter, Elda alone did not resemble her mother. Her mother Queen Alicia had light brown hair and blue eyes, very different from her daughter's blood red hair and emerald eyes. Felicity's reunion was nothing more than a nod of acknowledgement from her mother. Duchess actually felt bad for her. The reunion of Marien and Meho was the most touching in the opinion of the King. Marien made no outward emotion, she just swept her child into a hug and tears began to fall.

"I thought I lost you too."She whispered.

"Well now that your reunions are out of the way it's time we got down to business." Duchess pulled off her veils and seated herself in a chair. The king took in her purple eyes and bindi, her silver eye tattoos and her rich silky black hair. The King smiled warmly. He scruffed her black hair and all of her bodyguards tensed.

"You're no longer a child Nanali. If you were not Queen of Anah I would offer you a pace in my harem." Joseno snarled as did her bodyguards. Duchess however smiled warmly.

"A tempting offer my King, but as you said I am Queen and have other duties to uphold."

"How dare you treat our Leader in such a matter?!" Shouted one of the bodyguards.

"Calm yourself Garret, what he said was a complement of my beauty. It was not an insult to my honor."

"But my Lady……."

"It was not insult, so you do not need to get so worked up. I can take care of myself to a certain extent, I am not an infant."

"Yes my Lady….." He replied.

"Oh do not be ashamed, it touches my heart that you care for me that much."

"Now, what is it that you wished so desperately to speak to me about? I have my daughters after all."

"Your son."

"Excuse me?"

"Your son Myrrha is alive."

"What?"

"He's alive my Lord, I know because I cared for him and looked after him when he first arrived here."

"Where is he?" The King shouted, the very thought that his favorite son was alive somewhere and away from him was too horrible for him and Marien, not to mention Meho.

"He's being held prisoner in the Astarian palace. They wanted to take your daughter, but he wouldn't hear of it. So he took her place. I asked him to accept a marriage proposal from the prince in order to put the palace in a state of chaos. In the confusion it should be a simple matter to extract him."

"Very clever, but somewhat risky, don't you think?" Duchess smiled good naturedly.

"Well I suppose it would have been bad if you were delayed a week. I have yet to learn of the wedding date, so I suggest we act quickly hmm?"

"I agree, tomorrow we free my son from Astraria."

Husky looked at is reflection. He was wearing the wedding dress. It had a high collar and puffy shoulders. The neck and sleeves of the dress were made of the highest quality lace. The skirt and bodice were made f the whitest silk. The veil was made of the same lace that made the sleeves attached to a small silver tiara with crystals. A huge bow in the back with silk laces. A string of finest pearls were wrapped around his throat. At least he didn't have to put makeup over his markings, the collar would hide them. It would have been a beautiful dress for Meho, he suddenly asked himself one thing.

'How did things escalate to this?'

"Eh? You look so pretty!" It was Nana.

"Um, thanks." Nana smiled and held his hand.

"Don't worry, Duchess will break you out."

"Hey Nana, do you want to try this on?" Nana blinked in shock then nodded vigorously. After a few awkward minutes and a helping hand from Husky, Nana was in the dress. She was awestruck by her own appearance. Although the waist was a bit too snug which made Nana a little more than annoyed at the thought that Husky was skinnier than her. Husky who was dressed in a loose spaghetti-strap dress smiled handsomely. He took a lock of her hair and ran it over his fingers.

"You make a lovely bride Miss Alba." He whispered. Nana flushed seven shades of red; he was a beautiful creature, whether he was in women's clothes or men's clothes. She felt her love toward this man radiate harder than ever before. He was irresistible. He was her siren, her tempter. She loved him, but he had many others who loved him. Teresa was unconditional in her love. Elda loved him for him and saw him as her Prince Charming. Duchess, well, it's hard to say but Nana was pretty sure it was a maternal relationship. Then there was Windai, a sick and twisted monstrosity, she lusted after him and took him by force. Then there was Jenna, at first she didn't seem to be threat but even she seemed to want him, if ever so slightly. Then there was Natasha.

Nana remembered from her dream. Natasha was smiling, her chestnut hair and silver eyes, she was a little plain looking compared to royalty, but by peasant standards she was beautiful. Nana remembered when she mentioned Natasha Husky had blushed. Nana panicked inwardly, was Natasha a lover of his or something. The she scolded herself, he was only around nine or ten when he knew her, but he was only seven when Windai…… His face though it was one of pure bliss when he was with Natasha in that distant memory.

"Husky?"

"Hmm?" He started braiding his wig absentmindedly.

"What was Natasha to you?" He was caught off guard and actually tripped on his dress and fell flat on his face.

"What?!"

"Natasha, I think it's a simple question. Why are you getting so flustered?" She rose and eyebrow.

"Well, uh, before I say anything, I want to make sure you understand that I wasn't myself."

"What did you do that was so bad?"

"I was supposed to marry her."

"Why is this any different from Elda?"

"Because I had accepted it."

"What?"

"Back then I was a drifter, my name was the sign langue equivalent of Divinity. I never stayed in one place for very long. I could never find what I was looking for. There were many males and females that wanted to marry me off to their daughters. But Natasha's parents were different they didn't offer marriage right away. They saw that I was close to her and then offered marriage. But really what I wanted was to go home to my mother, father and sister. I was so desperate to find what I was missing that I joined Natasha's family. I really didn't want to marry Natasha but by the impression I was getting from those around me I was supposed to marry into a family I wanted to join."

"Did you love her?"

"No."

"You always seemed embarrassed…….."

"Well it hadn't been an arranged marriage, it had been a choice." He tucked some hair behind his ear.

"An arranged marriage is better?"

"Not really, I grew up with the assumption that I would be married to many women none of whom I loved. The thought of choosing my own wife no matter what her rank or blood is something I had never really considered as a possibility."

"That's kind of sad." Nana whispered touching her hand to her heart.

"Hmm?"

"Having to spend your life with someone you don't love." She was stroking the lacy neck of the dress.

"Having to spend your life with someone you don't love? That's the world I was born in, a world where love is sacrificed for power. Everything is a power struggle. I envy you Nana."

'Envy me?' The words struck a chord, Meho said the same thing. It was frightening how much those two were alike.

"You lived in a world where everything is about love and happiness, not everything centers on money and manipulation."

"Your sister said the same thing…….."

"Not surprising." He stated nonchalantly swinging his legs.

"We normally have the same opinions and ideas, we like to think of ourselves as the same person experiencing different things. We have the same likes and dislikes, hobbies and personalities. The main differences are our gender, my deteriorating health, and the fact that I'm a plus anima. We love each other and our mother so much, but we had our own little world in which no one can intrude, not even our parents." He smiled blissfully imagining the games and pretend worlds which they once played. When they would sleep next to each other and share dreams, how everyone told them they looked like a pair of angels descended from heaven. Their secret dream, the one they alone knew. Their dream they shared each and every night. He remembered waking up in the morning and seeing her blue eyes that matched his own staring back at him.

"Like I said my sister and I are a lot alike."

"It's amazing."

"Huh?"

"How much you care for your sister, the guy who said he hated girls when we first met is completely attached to his mother and sister."

"I hate girls, I said that when my wounds from Dylana and Windai, not to mention Craza were still healing over. Not to mention seeing you reminded me of my sister."

"Your sister, but I look nothing like her."

"No but traveling around with you reminded me of my sister. I had amnesia for two years if you recall and seeing you reminded me of my old life with my family, and I was ashamed of what I had become. What I had lost, I was ashamed of what I was and I was afraid that I would never see my sister's smiling face. The one she showed only me."

"Did it hurt to miss her so much?"

"Like a knife being twisted in my chest. She was my other half, a part of me. Sometimes people wondered if one of us-me most likely- had changed genders and that we started as identical twins, one being."

"That's weird."

"Well the story went that my mother missed my toddler uncle Nishi when she went off to marry my father. So when she was pregnant her baby girl sensed her want for her brother but wanting a daughter of her own. So her baby girl split in two one changed into a boy. And that boy was me. Weird story huh?"

"Really weird, that would mean you were a girl originally. You aren't homosexual are you?"

"Of course not, if I were I wouldn't find you attractive." When he realized what he said he clapped his hands over his mouth. Nana blushed heavily.

"You think I'm attractive?"

"Well you're an appealing girl, you know, for a farmer's girl." Husky was flushed red, it was odd to hear that from a 'girl'.

"Oi! Majesty, the Prince wants to meet with you to discuss-oh my god why is she wearing your wedding dress?"

"She wanted to try it on." Husky slipped on another dress over his slip Jaclyn helped him fatsen it.

"I'll help her get it off, but you go visit the prince now."

The King of Sailand sat in his quarters on the ship. The news that Nanali had given him, that his son Myrrha was alive; it was a true shock for him. For some reason Dylana's behavior was most unusual, she seemed frightened when she heard the news. The look on his beloved Marien's face, she wasn't sure if she should cry or laugh, she ended up fainting. He stood up and walked into Marien's room. She was still asleep and Meho was sitting on a chair by her bed, looking worried as ever.

"Meho, I need to speak with your mother for a moment."

"Yes Father." He sat down in Meho's chair and waited for his favorite wife to awaken. She did, fifteen minutes later. She sat up with a start and whipped her head around making her hair messy. The King 

chuckled and caressed her face. Her eyes froze over whenever he did it. It made him sad that she always shut off her heart to him. Not that he could ever blame her for it, she had no freedom as a young girl, only as a child. She had never seen a man who wasn't related to her other than her husband. I was kind of sad for her, but he did all he could to show this girl that he loved her. Marien had always been his favorite, he knew he would favor her when they first met.

"_My Lord, it is an honor to have you in this palace." The King of Okantu, Roji told him. He nodded in acknowledgement. Roji had been a friend of his father's. Roji's sister had been one of his father's favorite wives but unfortunately she bore no sons. Roji's wife, Lukinata, was pregnant and standing beside him cheerfully. Lukinata had silver-blue hair and rich violet eyes._

"_Roji, your family has supported me for a long time. It is an honor to be here. Although I must ask, why invite me, I just became King a few weeks ago and I have a lot of work to do." Roji gave a chuckle._

"_Your Father was a good friend of mine, so I wanted to discuss marriage with you."_

"_Marriage?" As King it was his duty to marry a number of women in order to get a better selection as an heir. He already was married to five women, with numerous more on the way._

"_Yes, since our families are good friends I want you to see your future wife."_

"_Oh, you're showing me one of your daughters." King Roji had seven daughters, they were called the Northern Sirens, every one of the girls had the colors of the sea. Roji was currently hoping for a son from his wife's current pregnancy._

"_Yes, well, I would give you Mishama but she died early on, it's too bad. Lita is married, and so are Lily, Lotus, and Aqua; Crysta is betrothed already as well. Of course you will be getting the most beautiful of my daughters, my youngest one, Marien. Marien come here and meet the new King of Sailand." The pattering of footsteps was heard and a young girl came out. The King froze; this girl was but a child, only ten if he guessed._

"_This is my youngest child, my daughter Marien. She's a memorio, and she is the most beautiful of all my daughters." The King had met his six other daughters but they didn't even compare to this one. Her hair was silvery blue like her mother's. Her eyes were a deep blue, like the sea, and they were giving him a half-lidded stare. All her sisters were platinum blonde with violet eyes. True her sisters were beautiful but Marien was an orchid among roses._

"_It's a pleasure to meet you your majesty." Her northern accent was heavy but her voice was a chorus of angels. She was wearing a circlet with violet gems dangling off it. Her dress was the same color as the gems it suited her greatly._

"_She is a gem Roji, a tad young though."_

"_Hm? You thought I was giving her to you now? Nonsense! I want to enjoy my youngest for a few more years, I'll give to you when she's sixteen." He hugged her shoulders, but her eyes were cold, there was no affection in the hug. Marien regarded him with curiosity._

"_Ha, this is the man who is to be my husband and a King, what a joke he is a child like myself. He is not worthy of me or his throne." With that she spun from her father's grip and walked away. Both Roji and the King stared after with their mouths agape in shock._

"_Forgive my daughter; she likes to test people for her own purposes." Giggled Lukinata._

Testing people, she still does that even as a twenty-five year old woman. He brushed cheeks with her. She still tests him, subtly seeing how far she can push him. In a way he loved it when she did that her eternally half-lidded eyes ablaze in thought and calculation they way her lips might just tease him with a smile. This woman was his siren, if it was wrong to fall in love with her and her alone he didn't want to be right. He gently kissed her lips only to be pushed away.

"My Lord, I had a dream that our son was still alive."

"Marien he is, he's in the Astarian Palace, tomorrow we are to go save him, then we can be together again."

"Truly My Lord, my baby is alive?!"

"Both Nanali and Meho said it and I believe them. Marien, our child is alive and we will find him." He hugged her and was pleased when she did not push him away.

"I love you Marien, you're my one and only love, I love you and our children, our beautiful twins. Our miracle and our blessing." He heard Marien's muffled voice heavy with accent leak out.

"If love me so then why do you continue to bed other women, is it to make me jealous?" That was a good question each time he bed another woman all he could think about was his precious Marien. No, it was not to make her jealous it was his duty as King to maintain a harem.

"It is my duty Marien, you know that."

"Is it My Lord? You have taken on more wives than any King previous. Your duty is to marry princesses of your land, no less. You however chose to marry numerous daughters of wealth none of whom even have noble blood. How dare you lie to my face? You tell me you love me but do you mean it? If loved me you would not have entrapped me as your wife at twelve. It was no wonder I tried to run, I was a child My Lord."

"Marien….." He tried to stroke her face but she pulled away.

"I was a child My Lord and you robbed me of my opportunity to be free."

"Marien, you know that's not true. It was your father who did that."

"Yes when my mother died in childbirth it destroyed my father, but you did not have to bed me. True he sent me to your arms but you took advantage of it."

"I protected you from your father, he could have killed you! You resembled your mother out of all your sisters!"

"My Lord may I point out once more you did not have to impregnate me!" She was furious, she was beautiful when she was angry.

"Marien….." He hugged her, she was stubborn as hell. She loved him, he was sure, deep, deep down………….somewhere…..

"If I had not you would not have your precious children, Marien we shall get them back and we can be a family again." He kissed her forehead.

"Now, I must go see Dylana." Marien glared at him.

"What?" She wrapped herself up in a blanket and went back to sleep. He was confused by her actions, but went to check up on Dylana. When he approached her room he heard choking sounds. He rushed in and found Dylana choking Meho.

"Die you little bitch. You and your brother, it's your fault." She hissed tightening the scarf around her throat. Meho saw her father and reached out for him.

"Father….." She whispered, Dylana spun around with a dear in the headlights look. She let go of the scarf and Meho collapsed coughing.

"Your Majesty." The King ran and wrapped a protective arm around her.

"Dylana, why?"

-

-

-

-

-

Princess: This chapter did not end with a Husky or Nana related moment. So we delve into the relationship of Husky's parents. It seems to be a dysfunctional one but when push comes to shove Marien will protect him, she doesn't hate him she's just stubborn. She kind of seems like a jerk but she's really not. She's very protective of her children and even finds it difficult to let them out of her sight for schooling. And remember that Marien has a younger brother, he will be mentioned again. Marien was hurt by her father and then thrown into a harem where every do will do anything to win. Anyway there 

is now a Duchess character design on Deviantart, search **+anima husky duchess **Anywho, Dylana is revealed to be what she truly is.

Reviews:

Chaos Ride: Well that means you'll never forget about little ol' me.

Grace Raven: Well I thought I would but I changed my mind, why Husky keeps getting interrupted, because I like to tease you and want their first REAL kiss to be meaningful

SasuXSakufan: I'm just multi-talented

Twilinden: Why am I not putting enough in, and you never answered my question if people were insulting me or Husky. I don't mean to be rude but

Why

Do you

Always write

Stuff in this

Format?


	19. Queen's Betrayal

Disclaimer: I don't own plus anima so get off my back.

-

-

"Dylana, why?" Dylana grimaced.

"That girl and her brother, they ruined everything." He hugged Meho close.

"What?"

"If it wasn't for that bitch, her brother and their whore mother Keen would be King not that effeminate child!"

"Dylana!"

"Father, she's the one who tried to kill Myrrha, I saw it!"

"What?"

"That's right I tried to kill that little runt, and that bitch was going to tell everyone! I will not let all those years of work go to waste!"

"Guards, come here!" A bunch of guards came into the room.

"Yes Your Majesty?"

"Arrest my wife Dylana for treason!"

"Ha, I don't care anymore, I was helping you your majesty! It was the only way to stop them from ending up like you and your sister!"

"Imprison her now!"

"Everyone knows, everyone knows about you and your sister's bastard child!"She screamed as she was pulled away. Nirvana, Amber, and Elda ran in hearing the commotion.

"Is everything alright? Huh, oh no Meho!" Nirvana shouted.

"Are you alright Meho?" Yelped Elda.

"I'm fine, Father came in time……." She looked up at him.

"Father, what she talking about, something with you and aunt Crystala?"

"Girls can you four keep a secret?" They nodded.

"What Dylana said was true, my twin sister and I did have a child, a daughter named Daisy." Their eyes widen.

"Father….."

"At first when I heard Marien gave birth to twins I was worried that they would follow my path."

"_Congratulations your majesty, Lady Marien had twins."_

"_Twins?"_

"_Yes Milord a boy and a girl, quite healthy despite their mother's age and their prematurity."_

"_How is she?"_

"_The girl?"_

"_My wife." The midwife paused._

"_Milord, she is not doing well. I think she was too young for childbirth."_

"_Is she going to live?"_

"_I don't know………"_

"_Well go to her and nurse her back to health."_

"_Yes Milord." The midwife walked away._

"_Twins." He shouted in exasperation._

"_Twins, a boy and a girl, like us brother dear." He glanced up to see Crystala._

"_Sister, what are you doing here?"_

"_I happened to be in the capital and I heard Marien was giving birth and I had to come here."_

"_Why? You never came for my other wives."_

"_Your other wives were not my best friends."_

"_You are fond of Marien, why?"_

"_The same reasons as you, are you troubled brother?"_

"_No."_

"_Dear brother do not try to lie to me, I know your every thought. You worried that they will end up as we did." She said sadly._

"_You are in love with her, the mother."_

"_What?! Am not!"_

"_You are a terrible lair, I see it in your eyes, she is special to you. I am no longer number one in your life, what a sad day this is."_

"_Anyway, those twins, I'll have to separate them."_

"_Brother that won't work, if they are truly like we even as infants they won't stand for it."_

"_I have to, I'll send the girl to live with Marien's family, and I'll keep the boy here."_

"_Will you not listen to reason?"_

"_They have to be separated for their own good."_

"In the end I could not do it, you two were close already. As my sister said you could not be separated you wouldn't stand for it. I also couldn't bring myself to do it. You two were twins daughter, like my sister and I, I knew what it would be like for you two to be apart, you would know something was missing, your other half." He cupped Meho's face.

"You two were my favorites, I didn't know why. At first I thought I was protecting you from my mistake, but I grew to love you and your mother."

"Father, do you not love us?" The wavering voice of Nirvana filled the room.

"I love you too, but you live a happier life, the twins needed my love as did the wounded soul of Elda."

"Father, why did you bed your sister?"

"I was confused, I had just become king at seventeen, I was lost and needed reassurance an I mistook my affection for my sister as love. I was wrong but she knew that I needed something real and I had it. When she found out she was with child she left to spare us both humiliation."

"Now I want all of you to go to bed we have a big day tomorrow." He smiled as each daughter kissed his cheek and went out their quarters.

"You called for me William?" Husky asked entering the Prince's bedroom. Being in here made him nervous, William was his fiancé and a teenage boy. William was sixteen, older than him and had a teenaged boy's needs.

"Ah Princess, you can call me Will, since we are getting married in a few days."

"Uh, right, Will, why did you call me here?"

"Well Meho, I wanted to have some private time with my wife to be." Husky froze.

"Really now, are you sure? This is kind of inappropriate, don't you think?" He laughed nervously, where were those interruptions when he needed one. William put a hand to his face.

"Of course this is fine." With that he kissed the one he thought was Meho. Husky resisted the urge to thrash or scream. This was better than other treatments he had gotten. It wasn't like this was his first kiss. There was Windai, that guy in the circus and that random peasant guy who randomly kissed him out of nowhere. No one had ever actually kissed him with his consent now that he thought of it. So the conclusion, he let William kiss him. When Will started to take things too far by grabbing his waist Husky pushed him off and ran away into the garden. The memories of Windai and the circus animal tamer were fresh in his mind.

"Hello there." Husky jumped and learned it was the King. He was feeding Quincy.

"Oh hello your majesty."

"I'm surprised you would come here most people are too afraid of Quincy."

"I'm not, I like him." As if to show off he knelt down and put his hand near the water. As expected Quincy came up to be pet by Husky. The king looked surprised as Husky stroked the large fish's head.

"That's a surprise Quincy doesn't like anyone, not even Will."

"Well, I guess I'm special then." He continued to pet Quincy.

"You are an interesting person." He felt a hand on his back. He glanced up to see the King running his hand down his back.

"I suppose." He felt a hand pet his hair, he began to panic. The King had an unmistakable look in his eyes!

"Your majesty, please stop."

"You may be my son's love but I see what you are. You're a Sailand harem whore." The King grabbed his wrists.

"Stop it, stop!" Quincy reared from the water and smacked the king with his tail. Husky stood panting, that was too close for comfort. He turned to Quincy.

"Thanks I owe you Quincy." He ran back the safety of his room where Jaclyn and Nana were. When he was in his room he slammed the door and locked it. He leaned against the door panting.

"Husky, what happened?"

"Will tried to sleep with me and the King nearly raped me dammit!"

"He what?"

"The only reason he hasn't attacked me already is because Will liked me. In way accepting marriage saved my sorry butt. He lost control not too long ago and the only reason I got away was because Quincy saved me."

"The fish?"

"Yes the fish!" He slumped against the door.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this. I can't keep up this charade. Please tell me Duchess has told you something." Jaclyn shook her head.

"Nothing, she hasn't been home recently."

"What the hell, I can hold off the father-son duo forever." He flopped on the bed.

"I'm going to sleep." Nana nodded and motioned for Jaclyn to watch the door. Nana watched Husky until she too fell asleep.

_She was floating the water and saw Husky in his plus anima swimming with brunette Natasha. They were playing catch with a shell. Husky suddenly turned, he started glance around wildly. He pushed Natasha roughly and a net caught him. He struggled in vain and was hauled up on the boat. He struggled with the net, making some noise of his displeasures. The fisherman grinned at him and Husky spat in his face._

_Husky was at a circus in a fish jar, peeking over the edge at the men. His hair was past his shoulder and falling in his face. The men pulled out clothes and handed them to him. When the men left Husky pulled the white dress over himself and transformed back to legs. He looked with them with distaste and made a sound Nana could indentify as a snort. She then realized he had forgotten how to speak or even use his vocal cords. The men came back in and wrapped over skirt over the dress and tied his hair in a kerchief. He looked absolutely adorable._

_His life in circus was happy at first. They called him Gemma thinking he was a girl. He was happy being the mermaid for them. There were many women there who treated him like their kin. The performers taught him to dance and sing, despite the fact he couldn't remember words and how they flowed. Men taught him to look cute to persuade people. At first he was happy and the people were nice. But Nana noticed the animal tamer began to look at him a lot. _

_One night Husky was getting ready for bed, he was cheerful about his new life. The animal tamer came in and closed the door behind him. Husky smiled at him. The man walked up to him and grabbed his wrists and pinned him to the wall. Husky struggled and the man laughed._

"_It's a good thing you're a mute Gemma."_

The dream ended abruptly and Nana woke up and found herself cuddled up to Husky. She decided for right now she would have it her way and fell right back asleep next to him.

The next day came and the King set off to retrieve his son from the royal palace. His wife Marien, along with his daughters Meho, Elda, Nirvana and Amber accompanied him. All of them were bouncing nervously in their seats, eager to have their family made whole again. Meho feared for her brother, she had seen the treatment he had gotten before. When he was raped by Windai and harassed by Lady Craza, not to mention the circus worker who pinned him to a wall and tried to rape him. He had seen much horror of human desire; dressed as a girl he was beautiful as their mother. As a noble in Sailand once said, no one could resist a Northern Siren. She feared for her brother's safety, he could be put to death if he was found out. Great the more the more she thought about it the more she had to worry about. Her head was about to explode, seriously.

Marien was not as in tune with the current situation but he was worried for her son. She had died inside when she lost him. She was mother born and bred like her own mother Lukinata. She remembered as a young girl she cared for her brother Nishi as a mother would. Then she was ripped away from him to be the King's wife. Nishi seriously resented her husband and her children because they took her away from him. The carriage stopped and Marien and the girls froze.

"Are we…..?"

"Yes." He got out of the carriage, he was surrounded by guards. His wife, daughters and step daughter waited in the carriage. Although spirit knew nobody could contain Marien and Meho once their beloved Myrrha came into sight. The King walked up to the palace with an heir of infuriation.

"I request an audience with the King." Duchess' words rang in his head.

'They do not know that they have Myrrha, not Meho.'

"I demand an audience with the King; I'm the King of Sailand!" The guards let him by and he walked into the Astarian throne room. The King as sitting on his throne and his son William stood beside him. The King noticed a girl peek out in through the door. He froze, it was Myrrha. He knew that face anywhere. His eyes though, were different. His eyes as a child were full of mirth and life, when he let his guard down, but now they were sad, full of pain.

"Your Majesty, this is quite a surprise."

"You know why I'm here. I want my child back."

"Why should we give her to you?"

"Because I'm her Father."

"Father!" Myrrha had shouted and running to him. A maid with blond hair was running behind him.

"M-Meho?" Stuttered William. Everyone in the room stared as the dress clad figure embraced the King.

"Oh Father how I have missed you!"

"How dare you kidnap my daughter? Not mention you kidnap six others!"

"I wanted to do some research, that girl is one of the only two memoria in the world."

"You will never touch any of my children again." He hugged his son close.

"That will be hard to accomplish, you daughter agreed to marry my son." The king thought he had won, but Sailand thought otherwise.

"There's two problems with your theory. One nobody can marry a Sailand princess without the King's permission, which you don't have. The second problem….." He trailed off; he glanced down at Myrrha who shook his head.

"It doesn't matter; I'm taking my child now."

"Wait please give back Meho. Your majesty I truly love her!"

"Don't you get it moron I don't love you I used you."

"You what?"

"I used you to stay safe. I thought that I became yours temporarily your father wouldn't try to molest me; which apparently didn't work because he tried anyway. I only got away because of Quincy."

"Father?"

"How dare you touch a princess of Sailand?"

"She's nothing more than a harem whore, should be nothing but a warm up for her."

"You're hardly in a position to be insulting my child!"

"I have every right, she will marry my son."

"No she will not." The King wrapped his arm around him.

"Myrrha!!" Meho came running in her hair whipping. Husky pulled away from his father.

"Meho? What are you doing here?"

"Meho?" Whispered William.

"I had to make sure you were safe."

"You moron!"

"Wait, she is Meho, then, who are you?" Husky sighed.

"I was trying to avoid embarrassing you but……" He spoke in his normal voice, that caught the Prince off guard.

"What?" Husky pulled off his wig and handed it to Meho. The Prince nearly fainted as Husky pulled the hair pins out that were holding back his bangs.

"I' m not Meho, I'm her twin brother Myrrha."

"But why, how?"

"I lived with Lady Duchess when I heard you wanted my sister, well I wouldn't stand for that."

"But you let me kiss you!"

"Well duh, I would blow my cover otherwise and of course I smacked you the first time." He sighed loudly.

"Can I go now, I've had enough of your nonsense."

"How dare you fool the royal family, you will die for your treachery."

"Okay time to go." Husky mumbled the guards immediately ran to their protection. Husky had grabbed Nana. Nana eyes were wide with fear. She felt Husky squeeze her hand reassured.

"Don't worry it'll be over soon." He smiled; it was almost funny, seeing him smile like that while dressed as a girl.

"Thank you." She whispered. As they ran to the carriage with the King and Meho close by.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Princess: Only a few more chapters, I'm aiming for two. At this point the king doesn't know that Husky's a plus anima yet so we're all a bit nervous about how he will react. I mean he sees plus anima as servants, which isn't his fault really that's how he was raised; he real test is whether or not he can see past it. Okay I need our help, I need a way to separate the gang I'm leaning towards avalanche. Oh and when I said Daisy I meant the little coyote plus anima that follows Crystala, she doesn't know she's Crystala's daughter she thinks she was abandoned by her parents. She kind of looks like Crystala so who knows?

Reviews:

Twilinden: No problem just curious. Thank you.

Grace Raven: Yeah for Dylana, tis evil!

Ur guardian angel: Marien rocks, end of story, Yeah Dylana's messed up.

Fleeing Arrow: Glad to be of service, we'll see what Dylana's punishment is soon.

SasuXSakuFan: Yes well, Marien is more like her children then we will ever know.


	20. Young Love

Disclaimer: Don't own plus anima

-

"I'm not sure about this." Nana fretted.

"Come on Nana, it's three words." Meho sighed while putting the finishing touches on Nana's dress. To elaborate the safe return of the seven princesses' and prince, not to mention the revived relation between Anahns and Sailanders a party was being held on the ship. Nana was borrowing a green dress from Elda and Meho was adjusting it for her.

"But, I'm sure it doesn't matter what I say, he's probably go back to Sailand after this party. He'll become king, marry lots of women and live happily ever after. He'd be a wonderful father, he's the right guy to be king and have lots of kids." Meho ripped a thread with her teeth.

"Nana….."

"Meho you're so nice and I want to say thank you."

"Eh, don't worry about, we're friends aren't we?" Meho smiled. Nana nodded.

"But, if I were you I would confess before that Teresa girl does."

"Huh?"

"That Teresa girl is determined to make my brother her lover. I know my brother doesn't love her but she does and she's a stubborn one and I know, I probed her thoughts."

"Why does she love him? She's only known him for a little while?"

"She smitten, believe or not my brother's quite a catch. A girl like Teresa had no chance."

"I guess….."

"Now come on, straighten up and be a woman my brother will drool over."

"Why are you so eager for me and Husky to get together?"

"Because I want you to be my sister in law, I think you two are a good match, and I like you."

"So you're doing this for your own benefits." Meho ignored her.

"Oh and think what beautiful children you would have!" Nana just blinked.

"But that is all useless if you don't confess!" She shoved Nana out the door onto the deck where he crashed into someone. Of course, the one she crashed into was Husky. He looked gorgeous as usual. He was wearing a silvery jacket with blue embroidery, a high collar and matching trousers. His hair had been trimmed and combed out for once, he usually used sharp rocks ad his fingers to manage his silvery hair. His blue eyes blinked at her stare.

"You alright Nana?" She nodded quickly, embarrassed to be caught staring. Elda tapped

"Myrrha, would you dance with me?" Husky smiled.

"Of course Elda." He took her hand and swept her into a dance to the smooth music. Husky was a skilled dancer as was Elda. The King was changing partners on the dance floor every couple of measures. Elda and Myrrha danced more gracefully than the angels of heaven. Nana fidgeted with her dress. She wanted to be the one dancing in his arms.

The song ended another picked up. Husky bowed to Elda and walked away. Nana blinked in surprise as Husky swept her onto the dance floor. She stumbled a bit struggling to keep up with Husky at a dance she didn't know. Husky smirked and whispered in her ear.

"I'll lead you. Just stay calm." She was led into a waltz. Husky was a wonderful dancer and in his embrace she was a dancer as well. She wanted to kiss him so badly. The dance ended far too quickly and Elda approached him again.

"Myrrha can I speak with you for a moment?" He nodded and Nana followed discreetly. She followed them to the edge of the boat. Elda, garbed in gold dress turned to face him.

"Myrrha, when we were children why did you treat me differently than the other children did?"

"Because, you're a princess, maybe not by blood but Father took you in when no one else would and raised you as his daughter. I believe that if Father treated you as he would he would any daughter then you should be given the same respect. But considering the competition, respect is something hard to find. I liked you, you were nice and sweet."

"When you heard we were engaged, how did you feel about that?" Nana realized where the conversation was going.

"I was happy."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was happy that at least one of my wives would love me for me."

"Really, then….."

"We're best fiends aren't we?" Elda's smile vanished."Well, that's what I wanted to tell you, Myrrha, I love you……." Husky's jaw dropped, he gasped and tried to say something but no words came out. Elda made her second move of the day and kissed him on the lips. Nana felt her heart snap in two. After a few heart wrenching moments she pulls away. Her face was as red as her hair

"Well?" Husky sighed catching his breath fighting down his flush. He reached out and stroked her blood red hair.

"I'm sorry; I love you but not like that. You're my precious sister, the only sister other than Meho that I trusted."

"I understand, are you in love with someone else?" He looked hesitant to answer.

"Yes…." Elda smiled.

"Well I pray for your happiness dear brother." She squeezed his hands one last time before letting go. She was crying ever so lightly, tears dribbling down her pale face. Husky wiped a tear away.

"You will always be my precious sister Elda."

"I understand that but I will always love you as a woman does a man."

"Elda you deserve better than a used up whore of a plus anima. You deserve a doting husband and many cute children."

"You deserve more as well, Myrrha, you've never given yourself enough credit. Meho told me what happened, it wasn't your fault. You deserve just as much as I do if not more. You deserve the big family you always wanted; many children and loving wife." She sighed and walked away. Husky made his way you onto the dance floor. He was looking around casually. Nana knew it was time to strike. Just she stepped out she heard a dreaded voice.

"Majesty!" No sooner than she yelled that she was immediately tackled by two blurs. She saw who it was, it was Nirvana and Amber tying up Teresa. They both gave her thumbs up. Nana was tapped on the shoulder. Meho was behind her in a silver-blue dress that complemented her petite form. She was wearing circulate decorated with small diamonds.

"What are you doing here we have apprehended the annoying one so go over there and win your man!"

"Wha?"

"Do I have to drag you over there and tie the both of you to the railing because Amber and Nirvana are already busy with Teresa and I have no other agents!" Nana stared.

"………..Agents?"

"Yes no go and confess already you stupid lovesick girl!" She gave Nana a good shove then sauntered off to help Amber and Nirvana deal with Teresa.

Nana walked hesitantly to where Husky stood at the bow of the boat. The wind was ruffling his hair and it glinted the moonlight. Nana walked up behind him and cleared her throat. Husky turned to look at her and smiled lightly.

"Hi Nana, enjoying the party?"

"I guess…" She stuttered.

"That's a nice dress, doesn't that belong to Elda?"

"Uh yeah…." His face scrunched into a pout.

"What's wrong, did someone upset you?"

"Oh, I was wondering why Elda took you aside….."

"Oh."

"It's alright if you don't tell me!" She added.

"No, no, it's fine." He paused and looked out over the ocean.

"She said she was in love with me."

"In love…..what did you say?"

"I told her I was in love with someone else."

"Are you truly?"

"Yes, I have the heart of male youth in love." He stated sarcastically.

"So you're not in love with anyone."

"Oh I am, speaking of which I wanted to get advice from a girl on what to do."

"Huh?"

"You see I've liked this girl for awhile, even though we haven't known each other that long I feel like I've known her my entire life. She has the prettiest blond hair and light colored eyes. She's a bit of a ditz at times but I truly love her……." Nana's breath caught, he was talking about Teresa. She did her best to suppress her tears.

"Well I think she loves you back so go after her, tell her how you feel." She pushed away from the railing and began to walk away. Husky had other plans he grabbed her arm and yanked her into his line of vision.

"Alright then, I love you Nana." She blinked in surprise, tears still running down her face.

"R-really?"

"Yes really I wouldn't be filleting my heart here if I were ling. Besides I'm not scum enough to play with a girl's feelings." He muttered his face flushed red."Of course if you don't feel the same way……" He turned away blushing all his Prince-like confidence swept away in a single moment. Nana smiled tears still flowing from happiness grabbed the front of his jacket and pressed their lips together. Husky put her hands at her waist and she threw her arms around his neck. They were both sure there was never a kiss with as much love and adoration as their first one. It was the purest and gentlest bliss that either of them had ever known. Nana smirked to herself, she was right he was a good kisser.

Unbeknownst to the pair in love, Meho watched with Amber and Nirvana. Amber and Nirvana giggled and whispered to each other. Their clothes were extremely mussed from wrestling with Teresa tying to tie her up. In the end they gagged her and stuck her in a broom closet. Meho fiddled with her skirt watching the couple peruse their pure unprecedented love for each other. This loneliness, this feeling that she had lost him; this must have been how Aunt Crystala felt when she saw her brother hugging her mother Marien. But this was for the best, her brother was happy. All Meho could hope for now was that she would not end up an outcast of the royal family like her aunt did.

"Come on, let's not spy anymore, and let's have some fun."

"Is there any other reason you no longer wish to spy, are you jealous perhaps?"

"Shut up Nirvana."

"Aw come on we know you want to be kissing your brother!"

"Shut it or I'll get Myrrha to kick your but three ways to Wednesday!" There was a pause.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I have no clue." Meho answered keep her threatening stance.

"Fine whatever, come on Nirvana."

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

Meho lingered for a while longer watching her brother and Nana so blissfully in love. Husky smiled sweetly and pushed a lock of hair out of her face. Meho, although happy for her brother and yet this sadness. This was a breaking point, they had been drifting apart. They were no longer one person, they were separating. Meho hoped that he would keep their promise. The promise they had made as children, their sacred vow.

"Well, that was……" Husky started, catching his breath.

"Amazing." Finished Nana. Both of them were flushed pink. The entire of cocky attitude had evaporated in that instant. They had become a pair of awkward teenagers. Husky pet her hair.

"You're hair is much nicer than mine, so are your eyes."

"We both know that's not true."

"Yes it is, your eyes are full of life and happiness not sadness and pain like mine. That makes them far nicer than my eyes. Nana you have always my light of salvation, I thought I would never trust anyone whole-heartedly again, but you made my life worth living."

"You don't mean that."

"I do." He held her in his arms, Nana had never felt so safe.

"One, day if I can, I'll make you my one and only queen." His words wisped into her ear. She shivered and blushed. Becoming his queen, becoming a queen was every little girl dreamed of. Finding her prince charming and living happily ever after. This was her dream come true, but really it made no difference whether or not he was a prince, she would have loved him if he were a labor without a penny to his name. She loved him long before she knew he was a prince, she loved him unconditionally. They sat down on a bench.

"I'm sorry was that a bit much?"

"N-no, I just never really thought someone would actually ever say something like that to me."

"Why not?" He pulled her on his lap and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Because I'm just a farmer's daughter, deep down I knew that no prince on a white horse was going to whisk me away."

"Well I guess I wasn't on a white horse but I whisked you away didn't I?"

"Yes, yes you did, you made me a very happy girl."

"I'm glad to be of service." He joked and Nana smiled.

"Could I have everyone's attention?" Husk looked up.

"Father? What could he want?"

"Come on let's go." She got off his lap and walked over to where the King of Sailand was making his speech.

"Now, all my lovely children and my wives here; good." He took a breath.

"Now as many of you know six years ago we suffered a terrible loss in our family, my son, Myrrha. For six long years only my wife marine and my daughter Meho kept faith that he was alive. Out of all my sons Myrrha has always been my favorite, he is like his mother. He is a warm and loving person but he knows when to lock away his emotions. But of all my sons he has always been the most intelligent. He is strong and willful, that is why I would like to announce that Prince Myrrha, son of Queen marine will succeed me as the King of Sailand." Everyone's jaws dropped.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

--

-

Princess: Whew it's done, and just days before vacation. Yippee! The next chapter is the last one and I hope to hit 100 reviews so help me reach my goal! Oh and everyone give a big thanks to Grace Raven who kicked me off my lazy but and reminded me to finish and inspired me with her AMV. So yeah one chapter left and I will have finished my first story.

Review Time:

Chaos Mirror of Hearts: Yes they do, I hate hospital they smell like death…….

SasuXSakuFan: Oh come one every moment with Husky is priceless.

Grace Raven: Your question has been answered.

Twilinden:………….this comment rivals the ripping lungs out comment…

Ur Guardian Angel: Yes well, life is awkward if you're Husky.


	21. New Life

Disclaimer: Heck I don't own it.

-

-

"King of Sailand!?" Husky shouted his hair bristling.

"Yes my son, you will take my place when I step down." Husky looked scared and angry at once.

"Father I cannot inherit!"

"Why not, you are the best candidate."

"Because I'm a plus anima!" Then minute those words left his mouth he clapped his hands over his mouth. A silence crushed the crowd. Every queen stood in shock, their horror evident on their face. Meho immediately ran in front of her brother.

"Please Father do not kill him."

"What? A plus anima?"

"Yes Father, when I almost drowned I became a fish plus anima." He pushed Meho and Nana behind him.

"Father, I accept that it is the tradition to kill any plus anima prince."Nana's breath caught in her chest.

"Husky?"

"To ensure that plus anima blood does not flow through the veins of the royal of Sailand all plus anima are killed or sent into slavery."

"He can't kill you!"

"He can, he's the King."

"Husky, you can't die, I love you! You promised to marry me!" Husky kissed her gently.

"I know, I was lying. My death was inevitable. I wanted to make sure you understood how much I love you before I died." Nana began to cry. She buried her face in his chest.

"If you die then I will too!" Husky had a tight grip on her shoulders.

"No you won't, you will live your life. Don't you dare waste it. Get married and have a family. For me, just be happy." He kissed her one last time and gave her a sharp punch in the gut. She slumped, stunned.

"Senri, come get her." Senri hesitantly obeyed ad held the stunned girl in his arms. Meho was pulled by a guard. She screeched and thrashed against the hold. Marine was restrained by two guards as she continued to thrash against them. Elda and Queen Alicia fought against their restrainers. Nirvana, Amber, and their mothers were restrained to such a point that they were off the ground. Sarah, Clarissa and their mothers feared the king far too much to dare defy him. Felicity stood on an upper deck, a cold glare ran over the plus anima prince.

"Good riddance." And she walked away.

Duchess stood by Joseno at the back of the ship. She clutched his hand. He understood how she felt. As a foreigner she had no right to question their culture. The main reason however was not foreign policy but his reaction. Husky had come to terms with his fate a long time ago. She saw no hesitation, no doubt in those beautiful blue eyes. He was a stubborn boy, if he was unsure he would have protested.

He was going to die.

And he was going to make them all watch.

All Duchess could do is search for doubt or hesitation. A flinch, a wince, something. If he made such a gesture she would have rushed to his aid. He didn't, he didn't flinch or wince. He always knew he was going to die. It was Duchess's own fault for not remembering that tradition. She begged him to flinch, to yell no, to do something so she would have an excuse to save him. She continued to beg over and over.

The king raised his blade and Husky unbuttoned his collar, showing his markings. No hesitation, no fear. Perhaps he thought he should have died that day, yet he lived, by unnatural means. He should have died and he would now. The pain would be over, he would no longer suffer the memories of his torment, it would be over. Yet, Nana came to his mind. His beloved Nana, so beautiful and pure, who comforted him without judgment. He wanted her. The thought of her in a wedding dress by his side, the sight of her passionate and sighing his name, the image of her large and round with his child, the sight of her surrounded by their children. No he didn't want to die yet, he wanted to live. However this was not his choice his fate had been decided the moment he was shoved into the pond.

Meho stood horror struck as the King's blade began to move, but she and her mother closed their eyes. Clarissa and Sarah cried in their hands. Nirvana and Esperanza turned their heads away. Elda thrashed and screamed and cried. Duchess turned her face away and buried it in Joseno's chest. Felicity stood on an upper deck, her face cold. She was glad that Myrrha was being executed, it was a condolence since her mother was going to be publically executed and Felicity and her brother would be sent to their mother's relatives in shame.

"Goodbye bastard." She smiled as she saw the blade begin to move. They all waited for that horrible sound of a sword biting flesh. It never came; instead they heard a sound of a different sort; the sound of a sword clattering to the ground. Everyone opened their eyes to see the King hugging his son. Many of the women cried in relief.

"How could I ever kill my favorite son?"

"Father? Aren't I supposed to die?"

"If I killed you Meho would die too. You know the superstition about twins. I could never lose you both."

"Father, I should be dead, my plus anima……"

"Saved you, if it did it must have had a reason and I think I know it."

"What would that be Father?"

"You will be the leader and savoir of plus anima. You are to be their leader. A true leader understands that things must change with the times. Plus animas are stronger than ever, it is time for a plus anima king."

"Father…….."

"I love you my son you deserve all the blessings in the world. You deserve to find happiness with that girl." He gestured toward Nana. Husk blushed at his words.

"Thank you Father."

"There is no need to thank me, what I deserve is hate."

"I could never hate you Father unless you made Mother or Meho cry. Then I would hate you." He gave his father his famous smirk. The guards released the women. Meho came barreling into her brother like a tank.

"Myrrha I was so scared! I thought I was going to lose you!" Meho began to cry in relief.

"It's alright Meho. I'm right here."

"Don't dare ever die on me again."

"I promise that I will live."

"I guess our vow means nothing to you now."

"Of course it means something, I can no longer fulfill it due to my condition."

"You're never fair Myrrha." She muttered scornfully.

"You don't mean me you mean life." He retorted.

"We were supposed to be together and stay in friendly terms which Father and Auntie couldn't."

"We aren't Father and Auntie." He reassured her.

"Husky…." Nana had recovered from his stun punch. She began to run towards him an Husky pulled away from Meho with his arms outstretched to embrace her. She ran for him, tears budding at her eyes. Husky smiled. This could have been a touching moment if Nana had not socked Husky with a surprisingly strong right hook. He toppled to the ground. There was an awkward silence.

"You go girl!" Some Princess had shouted, Nana guessed Nirvana.

"You stupid jerk! You tell me you love me and then you go attempt to get executed!" Another silence.

"I like her." It was Amber that time.

"Sorry Nana, I didn't mean for it to go this way. I had accepted the concept of death when I was still young. After the two year oblivion period I still haven't gained all my memories back, just most of them. When I was with you, I forgot I had to die. I thought that I could live."

"You can Husky with all of us." She offered him her hand which he took. He wrapped his slender arms around her.

"I will, I'll stay here forever." She kissed him lightly.

"Glad to hear it."

"Brother, does this mean you won't be coming home with us?" Meho muttered. Husky stepped away from Nana to sweep his sister into a hug.

"Sorry Meh, you know I can't. It will be a awhile before the people will accept me as the future King."

"I guess, but you will come home someday right?"

"Yes, when I can. And I can guarantee that I will have a beautiful wife standing by my side." Nana blushed modestly.

The next day they were getting ready to depart and Duchess was dressed in her veils. Husky stood wearing a high collared blue shirt with matching trousers and ocean themed pattern. Nana was wearing a new green dress with her blond hair loose. Teresa pouted next to the happy couple. Her shark tooth necklace was on top of her clothes for once. Senri and Cooro stood obliviously among the Outlanders. Husky gave each of his sisters a hug and kiss goodbye. Elda caught him by surprise with a kiss on the mouth.

"Bye Myrrha we owe you one." Nirvana hollered.

"Can't wait 'til you're King!" Amber added. Meho stood in front of her brother with her mother standing behind her.

"Myrrha, are you sure you'll be okay, with your powers and your illness…"

"It's alright Meh, I take medicine for my illness and wear gloves so I can't see memories as easily. I learned to take care of myself a long time ago."

"Not fair my brother grew up without me." She began to pout.

"You'll grow up soon enough, we are the same person after all." He ruffled her hair and she pushed his hand away.

"We aren't the same brother, if we were the same then I would be in love with your girl and I'm not. We are no longer the same." She ran her fingertips over her brother's face. The memory of Windai's claws scratching at his face and at his thighs filled her mind. She could practically feel his tears on her cheeks and his pleading protests bubbling in her throat. She wasn't there to even help him; he endured the pain on his own.

"I will always be there for you brother. Let me share your pain."

"I will never hide anything from you, sister."

"I'm glad. I'll miss you Myrrha." She kissed his cheek.

"I'll miss you too, Meho." He kissed her forehead. They held each other in a huig and they both had tears in their eyes. Meho pulled away from her brother and went to Nana.

"Be sure that you have four kids at least. I'm sure you'll end up having more; you know wild passions and such." Nana's face burned red.

"I know you'll like it."

"Meho!" Husky hollered his face red.

"Haha!"

"My son." It was Marien.

"Mother…."

"I still love you son, I always will. Please never forget that."

"I won't Mother. I'll always love you too." Marien hugged her baby boy one last time before boarding the ship.

"Give Aunt Crystala my best!"

"I will! By the way, your friend Senri has grown quite a bit." She waved as she disappeared on the sip, no doubt she was crying.

"My son."

"Father?"

"I will always love you like your mother does. One day you will be a great king."

"Father……"

"You will be a great king like I always knew you would Myrrha Nekaro." Husky's eyes widened as the King walked back onto the ship smiling at his son as the doors began to close. He stood frozen on the spot. He didn't move until the ship was far from sight. Then he started crying and laughing at the same time.

"He really was serious about me being King."

"Hm?"

"When a King chooses his heir he gives hi son his name as the Prince's middle name."

"Huh, Really?"

"Yeah . Nekaro means courageous heart. My name is Miracle Courageous Heart. Quite a name."

"I guess, kind of mouthful."

"That's why I'm Myrrha Nekaro."

"But you'll always be Husky to me." Nana whispered. Husky smiled and took her hand wiping away his remaining tears.

"Love you." He whispered.

"Me too."

The day came that the gang left Astar. They knew that if William found out Husky was still there he would kill him and those housing him for sure. Duchess and Joseno stood side by side by the entrance of their gang base. Duchess hugged him and Joseno shook his hand. Duchess was not wearing her veils.

"Now remember if anything happens be sure to let us know."

"Of course Duchess."

"I don't want my darling boy to be gone from my life again."

"I won't I promise, you'll always be a second mother to me."

"I'm fellow royal, us runaways have to stick together. Nana may I speak with you in private?"

"Of course." She followed Duchess into a room. Duchess sat down with her lack hair flaring.

"Nana, I think you are an Anahn."

"Huh?"

"And a memorio."

"Where's this coming from?" Duchess flashed a coy smile.

"Just putting the pieces together. The Anahn one is easy, because of your name."

"My name?"

"Nana, that's a common Anahn name, short version of the royal Nanali, my name. You also have light hair and eyes, a common trait."

"But the memorio thing."

"Memorio are actually pretty common among our people. The problem is all the memorias had died out and the blood line was such that no new ones were born therefore our rendered useless. Or it was until the new blood came out."

"New blood?"

"The people of Kaito, which is chain of islands north of this land of Anah, Sailand and Astaria. They are where our abilities came from. That is the land of Husky's people."

"His people?"

"His grandmother Lukinata was the princess of that land and Husky inherited their ideal as did his sister; silver hair, blue eyes, pale skin. Most of the people look like them with slight variations. They often nicknamed sea people by those who discover them."

"I see."

"That means Husky can also speak the language of the sea people, along with Sailand tongue, Astarian, and Anahn."

"Four languages?"

"Yes. Not including fish plus anima sign language."

"Hmm."

"I want you to know you shouldn't be intimidated by him, just because he had a better education doesn't mean that he thinks any less of you. I bet he even knows you're a memorio. He loves you unconditionally."

"Thank you." She got up to leave and Duchess ran up behind her.

"Make sure you have lots of kids."

"Not you too…." She groaned. Duchess only smiled.

Nana walked back out to where the others were waiting for her. She pulled on a backpack and Husk whispered in her ear.

"What did Duchess want to talk about?"

"About kids what else?"

"Oh come one. We're thirteen."

"Tell them that." Just as they were about to leave they heard someone shouting to wait. They turned to see none other than Teresa. She was panting slightly from running and her eyes were full of unbridled energy.

"You think you leave without Teresa?"

"Yes." Muttered Nana under her breath, no one seemed to hear her. Teresa waltzed up and latched on to Husky's arm.

"Teresa no give up yet Nana." Nana looked ready to start a catfight with her. Husky got between them.

"Of course you can come with us Teresa."

"Husky…." She whined. He whispered in her ear.

"I need to protect Teresa, protect her fro what happened o me. You will always be my number one though." Nana sighed and in front of Teresa kissed him boldly on the lips. Teresa fumed and Nana smiled victoriously. They then set off for their next journey and new life.

(Several Months Later-not over yet folks-)

The gang was walking along a cliff ledge. Nana and Teresa were respectively glaring at each other. After a while you think she would have given up but our Teresa, she's stubborn. Husky eventually couldn't take the discomfort of knowing they were fighting over him he stopped to say something but was interrupted by a cascade of boulders. Husky and Nana stood frozen as a boulder rolled down the slope and knocked Husky and Nana clear off the ledge and into the abyss that was the valley. They stood frozen leaning against the rock ledge. When the wave of falling stones was over; they couldn't see anything. Cooro flew down several times but found no trace of them. They decided to move on for the time being. Maybe someday they would see their friends again.

-

-

--

-

-

-

--

-

-

Princess: OH. MY. FREAKING. GOSHBURGERS. I actually finished a story, me the chief procrastinator. It took me over a year but I did it. The reason this took so long is because school started up and I'm taking five honors courses out of eight classes. The three classes that aren't honors are gym, Spanish and an elective that's a half year course, enough said….. Anywho this is not the end of the story as I told Twilinden there is going a trilogy of these the next being about find Husky and Nana several years later. To accomplish this I really need all of your help my loyal readers, you will have to nag me, I kid you not, like Twilinden, track me down and nag me otherwise I'll procrastinate. So yeah help me reach my goal of 100 reviews, those of you who have yet to review, I ask you just one review to help me reach my goal. Princess is signing out……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

……………………………………………. Whoops I forgot to respond to reviews, silly me.

Grace Raven: My vacation was very fun, the most enjoyable one I had all summer, and yes they g together.

Fleeing Arrow: Let me know; email me to let me know when the fanart is up. Thanks in advance.

SasuXSakuFan: They said it let's throw a party.

Twilinden: Thank you for nagging me. BTW I pwn at staring contests. Did you have any more dreams about mi fanfic?

Fruitsmetal: The only one responding to that request, you rock.


End file.
